Time Traveling Prince
by Tactition101
Summary: Queen Serenity gave birth to twins. As part of an alliance, the son was sent to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and raised by the Fourth Hokage. When his sister is sent to the past, he is sent as well to protect her. Better summary inside. T for possible language Update Time Frame is roughly once every eight weeks
1. Who Needs A DeLorean When You Have Seals

Time Traveling Prince

Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is just a small preview of one of my ideas that I have. I am going to try working on my Sensors story again as well as my Clone story during this week and if it works out I'll continue updating both stories possibly even this one as well. It all depends on how well I can multitask so to speak. Any way, any comments you have about this are appreciated.

Summary: Serena gave birth to twins. As part of an alliance with the strongest village in the elemental countries where the natives have forgone most technology in favor of harnessing an energy known as chakra, Naruto was raised and trained by the fourth and his wife. When the Fourth is told by King Endymion that Naruto's sister was sent into the past Minato sends him as well to keep her safe.

Need To Know Facts: Naruto was born ten minutes before Rini and uses chakra as his main medium but can tap into his lunar powers which act like a more powerful type of chakra. Rini is aware of her brother and has actually met him at least once. Unlike Rini who doesn't recognize Serena, Darien and the others as her future parents and the scouts at first, Naruto is aware of the fact but does not reveal this. The nine biju are the guardians of the elemental countries. Kyubi is the guardian of the Land Of Fire as he is the Demon Lord of Fire. Kyubi marked Naruto by touching him with two of his tails giving him his whisker marks. The two tails are the tail of intelligence and the tail of healing. The tail of intelligence gives Naruto a better understanding of the world around him as well as a strong sense of tactics. He is not all knowing or a tactical genius like Shikamaru or Amy, just more on the uptake and strategically thinking than most five year olds The tail of healing combined with Naruto's lunar powers to give him faster healing abilities. (about half as strong as canon Naruto.) The Fourth trained Naruto since he was three (That is the same age the Hyugas start so it sounded like the earliest that could be believed) and knows at least one offensive and defensive jutsu for each element and also has been given the bare basics in sword fighting. His primary element is wind.

1. Who Needs A DeLorean When You Have Seals?

It was a typical summer day in the Land of Fire. Normal life went about its business in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. But ten miles to the Northeast in a large clearing things were anything but normal. The resident guardian biju, Kyubi, was standing next to a group of five humans with a large seal array in front of them.

The members of the group were the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki, his teacher Jiraiya of the Sanin, his last living student Hatake Kakashi, and another blond that the four have come to see as family.

The blond was five years old with blue eyes that looked like sapphires. On each cheek were three whisker marks declaring him marked by a biju. He wore close fitting pants and a white t-shirt with a flame on the front and the Uzumaki swirl on the back. On his back was a backpack that held an Anbu outfit as well as a short sword. Clipped to the side of the pack was an Anbu mask in the shape of a fox. His name was Naruto Tsukino, and he was about to do what most believed could only be achieved in fantasy and sci-fi stories: he was going to the past.

Minato and Jiraiya ran critical eyes one last time over the complex seal array they had spent the last seven hours making. Nodding to themselves, Minato then walked over to Naruto and kneeled down before giving some last minute words of advice to his fellow blond.

"All right Naruto, the Time Guardian, Pluto, was able to get us the proper time coordinates. You should come out around the same time your sister did within a day or two margin at most. Due to how it would look if anyone saw the seal appear when you make the jump, we're setting you down on top of a building that your father has confirmed will still be around when you go. That way you can avoid any awkward questions when you get there. Once there, locate your sister and keep her safe. You should be able to find her by locking onto her Chakra signature which should feel the same like yours. You can also expect your mother's past self and the other scouts to give you a hand. Just remember not to tell them too much about the future."

Naruto nodded and Minato hugged him before everyone else joined in.

"**If you all are quite finished, we have a job to do."** Kyubi said while looking amused at the small group of humans below him.

"Quite right!" Minato said with a grin as he stood up and moved to a corner of the seal array. The other three adults moved to their own corners while Naruto moved to the circle drawn in the middle of the seal array. The Kyubi spread out its legs before shooting its nine tails into position around the seal array in a nonagon ring with the point of each tail in its own circle.

Once everyone was in place, the four adults nodded to each other and began going through a sequence of hand signs. As they were doing this Kyubi began glowing red as it began charging the array with its Chakra. As the four adults finished their hand signs they called out "Ninja Art: Time Seal Activate!"

The seal flashed a pale blue briefly before Kyubi's Chakra poured from the circles causing the seal to light up as it spread from the nine outer circles inwards into the inner circle. The inner circle then glowed brighter for a split-second before a transparent dome of red light surrounded Naruto. A second later a beam of light shot out of the dome into the heavens before dying down. As the beam of light disappeared, the light in the seal also dimmed until vanishing completely. Where the blond had just been standing was now only a slightly burnt area.

From his corner Jiraiya grinned and said "Who needs a DeLorean when you've got seals?"

The other humans in the clearing chuckled before Minato turned to the Kyubi and gave a bow before saying "Thank you for your help Kyubi. We could not have done this without your aid."

The Kyubi gave its fox grin and said **"I know. But it was no problem anyway. Now then, if you will excuse me, I'll be going now. The other guardians are sure to be interested when I tell them about this."**

Minato gave another bow before flames surrounded the guardian before dying down revealing nothing where the great fox had once been but a slightly charred patch of grass.

The Present: Tokyo: One Mile North, Northwest Of The Park Where Rini Appeared

The citizens of Tokyo were currently going about their everyday business. All of a sudden, a red beam of light shot down from the heavens slamming into one of the tallest skyscrapers in the downtown region. On top of the building where the light made contact with the building a dome of red light briefly formed before disappearing revealing a stunned looking Naruto who looked around with a dazed look before shaking his head free of the cobwebs that the journey through time had caused.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the building and looked down on the city. His attention was suddenly drawn to a park about a mile away when he saw a pink flash appear over the park.

Smirking, Naruto thought to himself 'It seems I came out right on time. I should hurry and make sure she's alright. Though I think I should stick to the shadows for right now. It'll be easier to keep her safe that way.'

With that thought Naruto turned to the door to the roof and went through.


	2. Getting To Know The Place

2. Getting To Know The Place

Author's notes: If something is in Italics it means a mini flash back.

Naruto was almost to the bottom floor of the skyscraper he had landed on. He had grabbed an elevator after he got to the level below the roof and taken it to the first floor. As the elevator passed the tenth floor, Naruto took another look at the note that the Fourth had given him from Pluto.

"Find the hidden key at the Hikawa Shrine. Look for the Lunar mark on the tile wall that is in line with the door furthest to the west. The mark will appear at 3:37 the day after your arrival. Expect a battle shortly after."

Naruto put the note back in his pocket and thought 'I really wish Pluto wasn't limited in what she can say about future events. So many things could have been avoided if she had just been able to tell us about the invasion.'

The elevator gave one last ping as it reached the ground floor before the elevator doors opened revealing a crowded lobby. Naruto tightened the straps on his book bag as he walked out of the elevator and walked through the crowd seeming to anyone who paid any attention to him to melt into it.

As he exited the building and walked down the street, Naruto thought back to the last month when the man he had come to see as his uncle or even second father had upped the training that he had received.

"_Naruto, there's a new jutsu that I'm going to teach you."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_The shadow clone jutsu. It's normally forbidden for anyone under Jounin to learn due to how much chakra it takes. However, I think with your lunar abilities you should be able to create at least one of these clones which will come in handy since you learn everything they do. This will be a big help in your training since we can get more done during the day, since we're planning on really upping your training starting tomorrow."_

'Well, at least now we know why Pluto had recommended Minato-sensei and the others step up my training. And that shadow clone jutsu was a godsend for us. There was no way we could have gotten so much done without it.'

Naruto turned into an alleyway and looked around to make sure no one was around to see him do what he was about to do. Crossing his hands in a way that the people of that time would more than likely assume was to ward off some kind of demon, Naruto softly called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Three poofs of smoke popped up before dispersing revealing three mirror images of the blonde.

The original looked at the three clones that was the max he could create and still fight and said "We need to find Chibiusa. But we also need to get the lay of the land. You track down her chakra signature and make sure she's safe. Don't show yourself unless you absolutely have to. The longer we stay in the shadows the better. (The clone he pointed to nodded showing his understanding) You other two head out into the city and map out as much as you can. I want to be able to write out a map of all the main streets by nightfall. I'll take the northern area so that way I can get to her if trouble pops up sooner then Pluto thought. Everyone got what they're supposed to do?"

The clones nodded and Naruto said "All right I want you two to dispel yourselves at sunset. Who ever takes the west side dispel first and the other wait ten minutes before dispelling as well. Remember not to draw attention to yourselves."

The clones nodded again and Naruto sent them off on their way. The clones then henged into different looking people before exiting the alley and melting into the crowds on either end of the alleyway.

Naruto waited for a minute before he went back out of the alleyway he came in and turned north before melting into the crowd as well. He had a whole third of the city to familiarize himself with and a shrine to locate afterwards.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry for the short update. I promise that I'll make these chapters longer when Naruto meets up with his sister. Also, for those of you who remember my note on Japanese from my Shadow Clone story, yes I did the name in Japanese, but little else will be done in it. I simply had a reader who recommended I stick to the Japanese names and I've decided to take his advice on this one.


	3. Konoha's Aliliance Revealed

3. Konoha's Alliance Revealed

Author's Notes: Due to the fact that my computer is not able to type out some of the Japanese names for the Black Moon Clan, I will be using their English names.

Nighttime: Tsukino Residence

Naruto's shadow clone was in a tree watching a house across the street. A shift in the tree branch he was in drew his attention to the original who landed next to him.

"Anything happen that I should know about?" The original asked looking into the house.

The clone grinned and said "Sis has really been driving mom crazy today. She keeps demanding to have the Silver Crystal and basically tore mom's room apart looking for it. And if some of the screams I heard were accurate she also tried while mom was in the bath. Oh, also, she hypnotized mom's family to make them believe that she's her cousin. Would have gotten mom too but Luna bit her. I'm guessing the pain acted the same way it would against a Genjutsu."

The original nodded at this and then rose an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that they were in the bath one of those times?"

The clone smirked and said "And I quote: Get out of the bath you little monster! This is my soak time!"

Naruto shook his head and said "She's going about this the wrong way. Constantly asking her isn't going to get her that thing."

The clone shrugged but before it could say anything, they heard screaming.

"Ah! Get off you little runt! What are you doing in my bed?"

The clone burst out laughing while the original shook his head.

"It's ten at night! Doesn't she have any common sense?"

The clone got its laughter under control and said "Not likely. If there's one thing Chibiusa is, it's stubborn."

Naruto frowned but he had to admit the clone had that fact down. He was that way too when it came to getting things done. If he didn't get something done the first time, he kept at it until he did even if it killed him.

The original sighed and said "It's going to be a long night."

The clone nodded before it dispelled itself giving the original all of its memories. Once Naruto got all the memories he shook his head again and thought 'yeah, this is going to be a long one.'

Naruto spent the rest of the night in the tree staying in a state of half sleep and half awake that all ninja are trained to enter when in the field. Thankfully, there had been no more screaming that night so Naruto was able to get some sleep.

As the sun rose, it's rays lit up Naruto's face. As soon as he felt the warmth from the sun, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked to the east. Smiling at the sun and the fact that it was what woke him up and not screaming, Naruto thought 'Maybe there's hope for her yet.'

Stretching out his arms, Naruto gave a small yawn before he stood up and dropped down to the ground. Landing in a crouch, Naruto took a look around noticing the differences in how the scenery looked between daylight and nighttime. Never know when you would have to know the terrain.

Standing up from his crouch, Naruto's stomach began growling. Getting an amused smile, Naruto looked down at it and said "Didn't I feed you last night before we got here?"

His stomach gave another growl in answer. Naruto chuckled and said "All right, all right, already. We'll grab something from one of the fast food joints in a minute. Yeesh."

Naruto crossed his fingers and a clone appeared. Turning to it, Naruto said "I'm going to get something to eat and look around some more. Keep an eye on Chibiusa but stay hidden. Don't let anyone know who we are. The longer we stay out of our enemy's vision the better even if it's just one more day."

The clone nodded and went into the tree. Naruto walked over to stand on the sidewalk as he pulled an envelope that had come with Pluto's note out of his book bag. Opening it, he counted the money and thought to himself 'I have enough for today and maybe tomorrow if I'm real frugal. After that I need to find some way to get money.'

Nodding to himself, Naruto put the envelope back into his bag and took off to the nearest fast food restaurant.

Hikawa Shrine: 3:00

Naruto got off the bus at the bus stop near the Hikawa Shrine. As he stepped down the driver called out "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at the old man driving and said "Yeah. I've got family coming here a little later. I'll be fine till they show up. Thanks for asking though and thank you for the ride."

The old man smiled as well and said "Your welcome." As the doors closed Naruto caught "Such a nice young man. So polite."

Naruto's smile got bigger as he thought 'You would be too if you had Kushina-sensei as a foster mother.'

Turning as the bus took off, Naruto's face gained a more serious look as he looked at the entrance of the shrine.

Looking down at his watch, he noted the time and thought 'Half an hour before show time. I better make sure I know where that door is and then get changed. I don't think it would be a good idea letting whoever's coming know who I am when things start getting a bit messy.'

As he reached the top of the stairs, Naruto received a surprise. Standing about fifteen feet away from the entrance was a shrine maiden sweeping the entrance path clear of leaves. But what surprised Naruto was the chakra he was sensing.

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought 'No way. It's barely been a full day and already I've found one of them!'

The shrine maiden looked up from where she was sweeping and when she saw him smiled and said "Hello there. Can I help you with anything?"

Naruto shook his head a couple of times to get his thoughts free from what he had been thinking before smiling as well and said "No ma'am. I simply wanted to look around the shrine a little bit."

The maiden smiled again and said "Ok. Just don't go into any of the buildings if the doors are closed. Those are private."

Naruto nodded and made his way past the maiden taking a turn to the west as he came upon the inside of the main wall.

After Naruto disappeared on the other side of the wall, Rei Hino thought to herself 'There's something strange about him. I feel some kind of strange energy from him. Those whisker marks of his sure are cute though. I wonder how he got them?'

Naruto stopped at the building that had a door facing west. Stepping into line with the door, Naruto looked at the wall. Walking over to it while looking around to make sure no one saw him, Naruto ran a hand over the wall and pushed some chakra into the section he was standing in front of. He saw a faint glow around the level where his eyes were that was rectangular shaped before it disappeared.

Nodding to himself, Naruto turned around and checked again before heading over to the building and jumped onto the roof. Making sure no one could see him from where he was, Naruto then took off his book bag and opened the top before reaching in and pulling out his mask.

A few minutes later as Naruto was finishing tying up his shoe, he sensed some more chakra presences that he recognized.

Narrowing his eyes he thought 'What are the rest of the scouts doing here? And why is Chibiusa with them?'

Glancing at his watch and noticing that he had about fifteen minutes before the mark would appear on the wall, Naruto made a quick decision and roof hopped over to where he sensed the presences.

He landed on the central building and nodded to the clone who was next to him who dispelled giving the original it's memories. Naruto sifted through them and when he was done noticed that Chibiusa's chakra signature was outside while the other five signatures were inside. Focusing chakra into one of his ears, Naruto leaned down placed his ear on the roof.

Listening in on the conversation, Naruto smirked and thought 'so she made a few fake photos huh? Not a bad idea, but I'm afraid fakes will only make a priestess more suspicious.'

After Naruto listened in on the rest of the conversation in the fire hall, he took off back to the west wall. Landing on the ground, Naruto saw the brick shape from earlier in the wall glow a bright blue before a yellow crescent moon on the front of the section appeared before it slid out and dropped to the floor.

Naruto walked over to the now revealed secret compartment and reached in. when he took the key outside he found a note.

'Don't go to the light, head to the roofs after one minute?' Naruto thought in confusion as he looked at the note before a bright light shot up into the sky behind him. Turning around, Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the crescent moon mark on his forehead appear as it reacted to his twin's distress.

'That's the moon beam! What the hell is going on over there?'

Naruto looked down back at the note and frowned. Pocketing the note, Naruto leaned down and picked up the block before sliding it back into the wall where it looked like it had never been touched.

Turning back to where he could see the light, Naruto thought 'I hope you know what your doing Pluto.'

After the minute was up, the beam faded and Naruto took to the rooftops honing in on his sister's signature.

As he got there he heard "Finally tracked you down moon brat. Wasn't easy."

Naruto frowned as he heard his mother ask who the owner of the voice was and what did she want.

'I'm going to have to talk to her about controlling that light show of hers. It led them straight to her.'

Naruto then sweat dropped as he heard the comment about the woman's tutu. Looking over the roof he was on opposite of the building the others were in, Naruto rose an eyebrow at how the threat was dressed.

'That tutu isn't the only thing out of style.' Naruto thought while twitching at the purple haired lady's choice of clothes.

Naruto then heard the woman introduce herself as Catzi of the Black Moon Clan from the Negaverse.

Frowning he thought 'Negaverse? Didn't Pluto tell Minato-sensei mom had dealt with them before? I would have thought they would have learned their lesson the first time after she defeated Beryl.'

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard "Get back here!' Naruto saw Chibiusa shoot out of the house and take off running with the lady right after her.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto thought 'Uh-uh. You are not getting my sister!' before taking off along the roof tops to get to her before her assailant.

As Naruto caught up to them, he saw Catzi launch a fire attack at Chibiusa. Naruto pumped as much chakra into his legs as he dared and grabbed her bridal style before leaping up onto the roof on the other side.

Catzi's head jerked up as her eyes widened and said "What?"

Naruto smirked at her expression and said "Come now, Catzi, was it? Surely you didn't think Konoha wouldn't send help to its ally did you?"

Chibiusa looked up from her position and looked at the fox mask with a crescent moon mark on the forehead wondering who it was who had saved her.

Sailor Moon landed next to him and said "Great job, but who are you and what is Konoha, and what do you mean ally?"

Naruto glanced over at his transformed mother and said as he was putting down his sister "Later. For now we have some business to take care of."

Catzi meanwhile was looking at Sailor Moon and said "Who are you? And who does your hair?"

Naruto sweat dropped at the hair comment which only got bigger as he listened to his mother's speech.

'I'm actually related to that?' Naruto thought as he finally took notice of what his mother was currently wearing. Combined with the sailor outfit and his mother's speech about beautiful protector of the moon, justice, and love, the shinobi trained blond was beginning to question how her enemies didn't die from laughter. (Before you say anything about him having seen Pluto so would know what to expect, he only knows about her. He hasn't actually met her yet.)

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Catzi said something to Sailor Moon and then launched a wall of fire at them.

The two girls screamed as the fire came at them while Naruto formed hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

Shots of water came out of a slit in the mask where Naruto's mouth was and burst through the fire wall before continuing on and hit Catzi in the face hurling her to the ground.

Turning to the two girls that were by his side he said "Get a hold of yourselves! This isn't some haunted house where you can just lose yourself and scream! This is a combat situation!" He pointed at Sailor Moon and said "And your supposed to be used to this by now! How many fights have you been in, and you still freeze up? I would have thought the soldier of the moon would have had more control over herself!"

The girls looked at him like they were about to cry, but before they could start, Catzi got up and felt the bruise on their face. Getting angry, she shouted out "You ruined my face! I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto turned his head to look at her and said "Ruined? Please lady, I only made your face match your outfit."

Sailor Moon and Chibiusa snorted and began laughing while Catzi got even angrier and shouted "That does it!"

But just as she was making the motions to launch another fire attack, a rose shot across her arm and stabbed into the ground.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and thought 'A rose? What kind of throwing weapon is that? Still guess it was effective enough now who threw that?'

Naruto's eye began twitching full storm as he followed the flight path and saw a black haired man in a tuxedo with a top hat on and a white mask over his face.

Naruto slapped a hand over his mask and thought 'Please tell me that isn't my father!'

He just barely registered the conversation between Catzi, Sailor Moon, and the now introduced Tuxedo Max.

He finally couldn't take anymore and shouted out "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Everyone looked at him and he began pointing as he started ranting "You! You are a purple cat suit tutu wearing freak who is more worried about her looks than anything else! Hello! Cat suit? Tutu? How in any way is that a way to dress? How the hell can you show yourself in public? If Kushina-sensei saw anyone wearing that she would have knocked them out with her sword and carted her off to the hospital to get that person's head checked! And you! A tuxedo and top hat during a combat situation? Give me a break! How the hell do you expect to fight in a tuxedo? No wait, a better question is how often to you rip that thing? And finally, you! You were supposed to have saved the world in a MINISKIRT? Oh yeah, sure, it's a lot more comfortable to move around in than a tuxedo, but a MINISKIRT? My god, is every hero and villain insane? If you guys showed up in Konoha dressed like that, we would have tied you up and tossed you over to Kiri! Then we'd see how you guys handled the real world wouldn't we?"

Naruto was panting a little as he finished speaking while everyone simply stared. Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry about that, but I really needed to get that off my chest. Now then, where were we?"

Naruto turned to fully face Catzi and said "Oh yeah, now I remember, I was about to kick your rear end to the next century!"

Naruto's hands went into the familiar cross shape as he called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

To everyone's shock, two clones appeared side by side next to the original before all three began making hand signs. Right after they finished, the clones leaned back before shouting out "Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Right after they said their attacks, Two air bullets shot out before being joined by a fireball which combined with the wind to double in size.

Catzi's eyes widened as the fireball slammed into her. She flew out of the resulting cloud of smoke and bounced on the ground smoking. Her outfit was completely ruined with burns all over her body and her hair had an ember or two still burning in her hair.

Naruto smirked as he felt four more signatures coming up behind him.

"You girls sure took your time getting here." Naruto said not looking back.

"Whoa." Sailor Venus said as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts looked over at where Catzi was shakily getting back up.

Catzi growled once she was standing and said "I don't know who you are, but mark my words, you will pay." She then disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Naruto shook his head and began to walk away. But before he got too far he heard one of the girls call out.

"Wait! Who are you? And why do you have the Moon Kingdom symbol on your mask?"

Naruto turned back around and looked at the group in front of him. Cocking his head to the side he said "Who am I? Well I guess for now you can call me Moon Fox. It describes me enough for right now I guess. As for the mark on my mask, Konoha is an ally to the Moon Kingdom. As I was the one they sent to help out our ally, we thought it would be appropriate to put it there."

"Ally? What do you mean? And where's Konoha? It's no place I've heard of." Mercury asked.

Naruto smirked and said "You wouldn't know where it is. After all, it's pretty well hidden right now. And as for what I mean by ally, well think about where the princess is from and you'll understand."

"Princess? Do you mean Princess Serenity?" Mars asked.

Naruto shook his head and said "I'm afraid I can't say anymore. For now just know that I'll give you girls a hand when I can."

And before they could ask anymore questions he made a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

As the leaves landed on the ground, Jupiter shook herself from her surprise and said "Just who was that kid?"

Mercury shook her head and said "I don't know, but I really hope he stays on our side."

Ten minutes later the group of girls were walking down the stairs. The scouts had run off in order to change back and had then acted out making a big fuss of finding Chibiusa. Tuxedo Mask had run off somewhere as well but had not come back.

As the girls were walking away from the stairs they heard a shout.

"Hey Chibiusa!"

Turning around, Chibiusa's eyes widened as a blond she recognized came running down the stairs and hugged her.

'It's that kid from before. But how does he know Chibiusa?' Rei thought.

Chibiusa got over her shock and instantly wrapped her hands around the blond and returned the hug.

As the two separated Chibiusa looked at Naruto in confusion and said "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned and said "Mom and Dad were worried so they asked me to come here and keep you out of trouble. They apologize for not being able to come themselves as well."

Turning to the girls he bowed and said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Tsukino and I'm Chibiusa's twin brother."

The girls all got wide eyes and all said at the same time "Twin Brother?"

Naruto rose from his bow and said "And you must be Usagi, am I correct? Chibiusa has told me so much about you when she visited last time. I'm glad to finally meet you myself."

Usagi was looking between Naruto and Chibiusa in confusion while saying "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you as well."

After a few minutes of talking with the rest of the girls, Usagi, Chibiusa, and Naruto began walking to Usagi's house. As they walked, Naruto tightened the straps on his book bag where inside was a mask of a fox with a crescent moon on its forehead.


	4. Getting Settled In

4. Getting Settled In

Usagi, Chibiusa, and Naruto were currently walking through downtown Tokyo on the way to Usagi's house. Naruto and Chibiusa were slightly behind Usagi and Naruto noticed the looks his sister was sending his mother's way.

Frowning slightly, Naruto turned his head to his sister and softly asked "What's wrong sis?"

Chibiusa frowned and answered in the same voice "She knows where the Silver Crystal is I know it! But she won't give it to me!"

Naruto sighed and said "You're going about this the wrong way Chibiusa."

His sister looked at him with narrowed eyes and said "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and considered how to phrase what he was about to say next. Tightening the straps on his book bag, he said "Most people don't like to have someone else in their face demanding things. If you're going to get the crystal, you're going to have to be a bit more subtle."

Naruto then frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Why do you need the Silver Crystal from this time period anyway? I thought the crystal was kept safe in the palace in our time. And for that matter, why didn't mother use it when you guys were invaded?"

Chibiusa's eyes widened for a moment before she looked down at her feet as the two kept walking behind their future mother.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her reaction and was about to ask her what was wrong again when Chibiusa rose her head back to look where she was going and said "The crystal disappeared just before the invasion began. I was sent back to get the crystal from this time and bring it back." Chibiusa scowled at their mother's back before continuing "But this idiot here won't give it to me! I don't even know why she has it. Pluto wouldn't tell me either!"

Naruto frowned and thought 'She's hiding something. But why would the crystal just go and disappear like that? And why didn't Pluto tell her about mother? I could understand telling her and then warn her against saying anything about the future, but sending her here without telling her about what she needed to know makes no sense.'

Usagi looked back at the two kids following her and noticed the looks on their faces. Scowling at Chibiusa's face, her face then took a look of confusion as she saw Naruto frowning.

'Don't tell me he's after the crystal too.' Usagi thought in exasperation before she asked "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto's head jerked up to meet his mother's eyes when he heard the question. He then shook his head free of his previous thoughts and smiled before saying "No, nothing's wrong Usagi. Thanks for asking though."

Usagi nodded and turned her head forward again and thought 'At least he's a lot more polite than that little monster.'

Chibiusa shot her brother an incredulous look which Naruto caught and frowned again before shaking his head again placing thoughts about how his sister was treating their future mother into the back of his head. Naruto absentmindedly tightened the straps on his book bag again as the trio kept moving through the crowd.

Scene Change: Tsukino Residence

As the trio began came to the door of Usagi's house, Naruto mentally prepared himself for anything. There was no telling how the Tsukinos would take his presence.

As Usagi opened the door she called out "I'm home!"

The three entered the entrance way and took off their shoes on the mat as Usagi's mother came to the hall.

Smiling as she saw her daughter and the girl she thought was her niece, Ikuko said "Welcome back you two."

Noticing Naruto, her eyes widened slightly and said "And who might you be?"

Naruto stepped forward and bowed before saying "Naruto ma'am, I'm Chibiusa's twin brother. Our parents thought that since Chibiusa had such a good time here when she visited before that I would enjoy it as well."

Ikuko frowned and said "Where were you yesterday? Chibiusa didn't say anything about you coming?"

Naruto smiled on the outside while on the inside he was getting ready to take a page from his sister's book and use a Genjutsu if what he said next didn't work.

"I couldn't catch the same flight as Chibiusa since I came home from a school activity after her flight had left. Mom and Dad felt it would be best to send me on a flight on the next day. As for her not saying anything, I'm sure she just thought you had been told that I was coming today."

Ikuko nodded and said "I see. Still, I wish we had been there to pick you up from the airport. You didn't have any trouble finding your way around did you?"

Naruto smiled again and said "No ma'am. I found everything just fine."

Ikuko smiled and said "Glad to hear that."

Turning to her daughter she said "Usagi, please show Naruto to the guest room. He can share it with Chibiusa. We'll get the futon out later tonight." Turning to Chibiusa, she continued "Chibiusa dear, do you want to help me in the kitchen? I was just getting ready to make dinner."

Chibiusa gave a smile and nodded. As his grandmother left with his sister following, Naruto looked at Usagi and said "Well, shall we cousin?"

Usagi nodded and made her way to the attic. As they climbed the stairs, Usagi looked back and said "You know, I find it kind of strange that you found us at the shrine. What were you doing there instead of coming here first?"

Naruto smiled while on the inside thought 'So mother could actually notice some things sometimes in this time. That's good to know.' Keeping his smile up, Naruto said "I was actually planning on coming here afterwards, but I wanted to see the shrine first since I had read so much about it before I came here."

Usagi gave an "ah" before accidentally bumping her head on the trap door that was over the stairs at the top.

"Ow, why does she have it like that?" Usagi asked as she rubbed her head.

Naruto frowned and said "You all right Usagi?"

Usagi waved her hand and said "Yeah I'm alright. I bet Chibiusa did that on purpose, the little monster."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and said "Something tells me you and my sister don't get along too well."

Usagi huffed and said "That's one way to put it. That little runt won't leave me alone!"

Naruto looked back down the stairs and frowned before looking forward again and finished climbing the stairs.

When he got upstairs he noticed a good sized room with a balcony and a bed on one of the sides. Other than a closet that held a few changes of clothes for his sister, the room was fairly empty.

"Well here we are." Usagi said.

Naruto simply nodded and walked over to the bed and placed his book bag down.

Finally letting her curiosity get the better of her, Usagi asked "So uh, what do you have in the book bag anyway? Chibiusa didn't bring anything with her when she came."

Naruto frowned as he recognized that his mother was trying to get information from him about where he came from. The frown quickly turned into a grin as he turned around and said "Do you really want to know?"

Usagi nodded going "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

Naruto's grin got bigger as he said "All right, I'll tell you. What I've got in there is…"

Usagi leaned forward before Naruto's grin turned fox like and he closed his eyes and said "Clothes!"

Usagi face planted as Naruto laughed.

Usagi was up in an instant and said "That's not funny you twerp!"

Naruto shrugged and said "I thought it was. But seriously though, all I have are a few changes of clothes as well as a few other things that I may want while I'm here."

Usagi sighed and said "And here I thought you would be nicer than your sister. I can tell you're going to be as annoying as her."

Naruto frowned and said "I am sorry Usagi. I had something similar done to me by one of my senseis and I couldn't resist trying it myself. I'll try to be a bit more mature from now on."

Usagi frowned and said "If you say so. By the way, what do you mean sensei and what did he do to you."

Naruto smiled and walked over to his book bag. Opening it, Naruto reached in and pulled out a small photo album he was given by his four teachers before he went back in time. Flipping to a page that only had the one he was looking for, Naruto flipped the book in his hands and held it out to show Usagi who came closer to see it.

What she saw was a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity with a headband over his left eye and a face mask covering his mouth with his arm around a smiling Naruto. The man's visible eye was closed giving the impression that he was smiling as well.

Naruto smiled at the picture and said "Kakashi-sensei was one of my teachers at school. He lost his eye in an accident so he always had that headband of his like that. And he always wears that mask too. One time I asked him what he was hiding under it. He did the exact same thing I did before lowering it. And you know what was under it?"

Usagi shook her head before Naruto grinned and said "Another mask."

Usagi face planted again before shakily getting up to her feet.

Looking at Naruto funny she said "You had a weird sensei kid."

Naruto chuckled as he closed the album and put it back in his book bag saying "Yup."

Naruto took out the few changes of clothes he had with him while making sure that his future mother didn't see the Anbu outfit and mask that stayed in the book bag before putting it under the bed and hanging up his other clothes. When that was done the two headed back downstairs to watch TV.

Dinner had been interesting when Kenji and Shingo were introduced to Naruto. Kenji had commented that he could tell Naruto was from their side of the family due to how similar he and Usagi looked. Naruto had simply rubbed his head in embarrassment at the comment. Shingo had asked about his marks thinking that they were cool and Naruto simply said that they were birthmarks. Fortunately none of the Tsukinos asked him about his and Chibiusa's parents. Naruto simply assumed that they had asked Chibiusa yesterday and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. After dinner, Naruto had helped out with the dishes and then watched TV with the rest of the family.

That night, as Naruto was getting ready for bed, he looked over to where his sister was letting her hair loose and said "We need to talk Chibiusa."

Hearing the serious tone in her twin brother's voice, the pink haired girl turned around and said "About what Naruto?"

Naruto walked over to the stairs and made sure that no one was coming up to check on them. Finding no one there, he walked over to his sister and tapped her forehead saying "About this."

Right after he tapped her forehead, Chibiusa's crescent moon mark appeared. As it did, Naruto's own mark appeared as well.

Naruto looked at it for a moment before saying "You need to learn how to control that thing Chibiusa. It led the invaders right to you. What were you thinking using that? What do you think would have happened if you fired that moon beam and no one was around to keep you safe? You're lucky that Pluto had told me where to be when that thing went off. That and the fact that Sailor Moon and the other scouts came when she saw it. If we weren't there to drive that tutu wearing freak away you could have been captured, maybe even killed."

Chibiusa looked down and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use it. It just happened. One minute Usagi was threatening me, the next the moon beam activated."

Naruto sighed and said "Chibiusa, you have got to learn how to control your lunar powers. The moon beam is supposed to only be used as a summons for the royal court when the heir apparent is in danger. Usagi threatening you is no reason to light up the sky like you did. I can not tell you how important it is for you to keep your powers under control instead of letting them fly off the handle like they did today. If you don't, it will lead those guys right back to you again."

Chibiusa looked down again as Naruto gave another sigh. The two marks disappeared as Naruto said "Please understand Chibiusa, I'm not saying all this to make you feel bad. It is my duty not only as a Konoha ninja but also as your brother to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever. Right now, keeping you safe until we return to our own time is my top priority. Nothing comes before that. But if I'm going to be able to keep you safe, I need you to not do anything like that again unless you're really in danger, all right?"

Chibiusa nodded and Naruto said "All right then. It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

Chibiusa nodded again and got into the bed while Naruto turned off the lamp and laid down on the futon.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, next chapter will cover the next episode but I thought it would be a good idea showing you how the Tsukinos took Naruto's appearance since the show skips straight to night time after Catzi leaves. Expect Sensors to be updated soon.


	5. Break Up?

5. Break Up?

Author's Notes: Okay, a few things I need to say. I know that I said that this takes place in the summer, and I still believe that is partially correct. However, the show never gives an exact date so I'm going out on a limb and making it so that the time is right at the end where school has only been going for less than a month. If anyone has a closer time period I will do my best to correct that. Also, this story will mainly focus around Naruto's point of view except for showing what the enemy is planning. Because of this, I'm not covering the actual break up, hence the question mark in the chapter's tile. I suggest using you tube or veoh and look up the episodes if you haven't seen them in a while so that you can keep up since I'm loosely copying some parts of episodes while adding Naruto into the appropriate places and giving him what I feel would be proper interaction with the original characters right now. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.

Most of the people in Tokyo usually prefer to sleep in on Saturdays no matter what season it is. Or at the very least spend a few extra minutes in bed. Not so for one person in the Tsukino residence. As the sun rose over Tokyo, a certain blond was already dressed and doing his Saturday morning routine that had been drilled into him by his senseis.

As the sun beams lit up his sister's face, Naruto smiled from his sit up position at how Chibiusa scrunched up her face before opening her eyes.

When she saw him doing sit ups she got a puzzled look on her face and said "What are you doing? Don't you know it's Saturday?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Good morning to you too sleeping beauty. And I'll have you know that if I was back in Konoha right now and I was still in bed, Kushina-sensei would probably have used a water jutsu on me by now."

Chibiusa's eyes dimmed a little before she muttered "But you're not in Konoha right now." Then in an even quieter voice that Naruto heard anyway thanks to his training she said "And I'm not in Crystal Tokyo anymore either."

'Chibiusa' Naruto thought sadly before getting up from his position and walking over to the bed. He sat down and said "What's wrong sis?"

Chibiusa looked up at her brother from her position on the bed and said "I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

Naruto sighed and said "We can't. Not without the Silver Crystal. That crystal is the primary source of power in Crystal Tokyo. Without it the invaders will never be driven away. That's why you were sent here to retrieve it." Naruto cocked his head in thought before continuing "But I don't think it's the Silver Crystal from this time that you were sent to retrieve."

Chibiusa's eyes widened and she shot up into a sitting position and looked at Naruto like he was crazy before asking "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be sent here if not to get the crystal from this time period?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought before saying "I don't see how or why the crystal would just disappear like you said it did. Maybe it had a reason to, I don't know. But what I do know is that Pluto knows more than she is allowed to say. Maybe the crystal from our time came here to avoid being stolen."

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and continued "Or maybe it fused with the crystal from this time period?" He shrugged before saying "Who knows? Maybe it even went inside someone. Wouldn't be the first time it's happened after all."

And with that, Naruto went back to the floor and began doing push ups while Chibiusa laid back down thinking about what her brother said with a troubled look on her face. Closing her eyes, she thought 'No way any of that's possible. Right?'

Time Skip: Four Hours Later

Naruto and Usagi were running down the minor streets with Usagi looking around as they ran. Luna was currently with them looking around as well.

As they ran Usagi looked down at her fellow blond who was surprisingly able to keep up with her longer strides. He had a determined look on his face as he honed in on something only he seemed to be able to sense.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Usagi asked in a doubtful voice.

Naruto nodded and said "Positive."

"Well, Okay." Usagi said as they passed a street. As they passed the junction they heard someone call out to them.

"Usagi! I'm impressed! Do you jog every morning? Who's that with you?"

Both blondes stopped and looked back. As they did, Usagi's face lit up while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'Oh great, this is just what we need. Chibiusa is out there alone unprotected and now he shows up. It's going to take forever to get there at this rate.'

Usagi obviously had other thoughts on the matter seeing as how she launched herself at the speaker.

"Ah Mamoru!"

Mamoru smiled and said "It must be a sign or something since we keep running into each other."

Usagi looked up from her hug but just as she was opening her mouth to tell him about their problem, the two heard "OI! Romeo and Juliet! Less hugging more running!"

The two looked over Usagi's shoulder and saw Naruto looking at them impatiently.

Mamoru got a confused look and said "Uh Usagi? Who exactly is this?"

Usagi looked kind of sheepish before saying "That's right. You two haven't met yet. Mamoru, meet Naruto, he's Chibiusa's brother."

Mamoru's eyes widened as he said "Brother?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed again and he frowned as he said "Twin brother if you want to get technical. Now let's go."

Mamoru mouthed twin before calling out to Naruto who had turned around and was about to run down the street again "Wait, what's the rush?"

Naruto called over his shoulder as he took off with Luna by his side "Chibiusa's gone off somewhere on her own, that's what. Now are you two lovebirds just going to stand there or are you coming?"

Mamoru's eyes widened again before he and Usagi took off after the smaller blond.

As they caught up with him Mamoru asked "What do you mean? When did you last see her, and where?"

Before Usagi could answer, Naruto cut in and said "That doesn't matter. Just keep up, cause I'm not stopping again until we get to her."

Mamoru shot Usagi a questioning glance which Usagi caught. Panting slightly at the pace her future son was setting, she said "Don't ask me how but he seems to know where she is. He said it was some kind of twin thing."

Mamoru rose an eyebrow but decided it would be best to save his breath as Naruto didn't seem to be in the mood for answering questions at the moment.

As the group kept running toward where Naruto sensed his sister was he thought 'I hope nothing happens to her till we get there.'

Scene Change: Neighborhood Park: Swing Set

Naruto slowed down and then stopped from his fast pace as he came to the ring around a swing set in a small neighborhood park. Usagi placed her hands on her knees panting slightly before straightening up and looking to one of the swings where she saw Chibiusa sitting on it. Mamoru was standing to her side looking as well. Naruto in the meanwhile was looking around making sure they were alone.

"Oh Chibiusa." Usagi said, glad that they had found her.

Chibiusa clenched the key that was around her neck and murmured "Mommy, Daddy."

Naruto sighed thinking 'She doesn't seem to be talking about Usagi and Mamoru. She's got to be thinking about home. Sending her here when she wasn't trained for this kind of thing was a bad idea. They should have sent her to Konoha instead and let me find the crystal.'

"Everyone's been looking for you. Is everything all right?" Usagi asked unaware of the thoughts of the other blond currently in the area.

Chibiusa rubbed a hand over her eyes and said "Leave me alone!"

Usagi and Mamoru "huh"ed as Naruto frowned.

Taking a step forward he said "They were just worried about you sis."

Chibiusa didn't answer him and Mamoru stepped over to her side before kneeling down.

"Chibiusa." Chibiusa hmmed and he continued "Let's go home."

Chibiusa looked over at him and after a moment nodded and Mamoru smiled and said "Good, give me your hand."

As Chibiusa took his hand, Mamoru suddenly had a vision of a city that looked like it was made out of crystal.

Naruto noticed the dazed look and thought 'What the?'

Usagi noticed as well and said "Mamoru, what's wrong?"

Mamoru looked up and said "Um, Nothing, I'm ok." before looking back down to Chibiusa who was in his arms with a sad look still on her face.

Luna cocked her head as she hummed trying to figure out what was going on.

Mamoru put Chibiusa on his back and Usagi picked up Luna before the group began walking back to the Tsukino residence. Naruto cocked his head as he looked at his future father for a moment before heading to Usagi's side.

As the group was walking down the sidewalk next to the major road that led back to the Tsukino residence, Usagi looked up at Chibiusa and said "You know you had us all worried Chibiusa. You shouldn't take off like that without telling us where you're going."

Chibiusa frowned as she looked down from her position and said "Okay, okay. Sheesh, I just wanted some time alone."

Naruto frowned but before he could say anything Usagi said "We were just worried about you, you twerp."

Chibiusa gave her a raspberry before placing her head back down on Mamoru's shoulder and gave a content sigh.

Usagi scowled and said "Don't get too comfortable brat. Or do I need to remind you that that is MY boyfriend you're currently draped over?"

Luna sweat dropped while Naruto merely shifted his eyes for a moment to see what was going on seeing no need to play peacemaker yet.

Chibiusa hmphed before saying "He's not your boyfriend anymore. Now he's mine!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that statement while Usagi laughed looking forward and said "Yeah right twerp! Like that could ever happen. Mamoru and I are meant to be together. It's destiny, and you cannot fight destiny."

Naruto's eyebrow went straight back up and he thought 'While I would normally argue the destiny point, she does have that one right.'

Mamoru looked down at Usagi and said "Come on Usagi, lighten up. She's just a kid. If I didn't know better, I would think you were jealous."

Usagi's head whipped up to look at her future husband and said "Me? Jealous of that brat? As if!"

Chibiusa grinned and said "Of course she's jealous. I would be too if I knew I had no chance."

Usagi's face grew red, but before she could shout a reply, Naruto's calm voice interrupted her.

"That's enough sis."

All of the other members of the group looked over at Naruto who had turned his head to look at his sister.

Seeing that he had her attention he said "Stop trying to get under Usagi's skin. We both know that the two are together so stop saying such things. Actually, if I didn't know better, I would say that it is you who was jealous."

Usagi was looking at Chibiusa with a smug grin on her face but before she could say anything Naruto said "I wouldn't gloat Usagi. You're just as bad. Chibiusa is only a kid, there's no way she and Mamoru could ever be a true couple. So stop taking everything she says so literally."

Usagi and Chibiusa looked at Naruto for a second before they both puffed out their cheeks and simultaneously shouted "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Naruto chuckled even as he and Mamoru winced at the decibel levels before saying "No one's. I'm just the referee."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow before chuckling at Naruto's statement drawing looks from his passenger and future wife.

Scene Change: Tsukino Residence

The Tsukinos were currently gathered around the group with Chibiusa in the middle of the gathered group. Naruto was currently leaning against one of the columns of the gate watching.

"We were so worried about you, where on earth have you been?" Ikuko asked as she leaned down with her hand on Chibiusa's head.

"Yeah we've been looking all over for you. You can't just take off like that." Shingo added.

Chibiusa looked down and said "I'm sorry."

"That's all right dear, so long as you're safe." Kenji said before looking up to behind her and focusing on Mamoru and continuing "By the way Usagi, so who's this young man? Is he the fella…"

Usagi and Mamoru both went ramrod straight as Usagi started stuttering trying to say that he was just a friend when Shingo took a shrewd look and said "Ugh, this guy looks way too old to be Usagi's boyfriend."

Naruto caught the look on Kenji's face and smirked thinking 'Oh boy, he's in trouble.'

"B-Boyfriend?" Kenji shouted out while Mamoru started sweating and began backing away saying "Well, uh, I better get going back to my morning jog. See ya Usagi!"

Naruto chuckled as Mamoru made his escape with Kenji going in front of the gates and shouted out "Hey! Come back here!"

Ikuko giggled and walked over to lean by Usagi and said "Hey, Usagi. He seems like a nice young man. Why don't you invite him over to dinner so we can get to know him better, ok?"

Kenji apparently overheard her because he said "Honey, He's too old."

Naruto smirked from his position as he noticed Kenji shaking a little from parental anger.

'A little overprotective much?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow before he pushed off from his column and said "I don't see what the problem is. He seems like an ok guy to me."

Kenji looked down at Naruto and frowning said "You're too young to understand Naruto. He's too old to date someone Usagi's age. Boys at that age only think about one thing."

Naruto's eyebrow shot up and he said "If you say so." before he took off to go back into the house.

As he did, Chibiusa said "Um, can I get something good to eat now?"

The Tsukinos minus Usagi "huh"ed before turning around to look at Chibiusa in confusion.

Ikuko cocked her head and said "Who are you?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Usagi and Chibiusa's eyes widened as Shingo and Kenji questioned her as well.

'Crap, Chibiusa's little hypnosis spell must have worn off.' Naruto thought getting ready to cast a Genjutsu. Turns out he didn't need to worry though. Chibiusa quickly turned her Lunar P ball into an umbrella with a swirly design on it and hypnotized the family. Naruto caught Luna biting Usagi and smirked thinking that that was twice now that happened. Usagi though looked steamed and marched up to Chibiusa who was surrounded by the family who were asking each other how they could forget her.

Before she could say anything though, Naruto said "Hey, Usagi, can you come upstairs with me? I want to show you something."

Usagi was about to shout at her fellow blond when she caught the look that he was giving her. Sighing in defeat, she followed Naruto into the house while the rest of the family was talking to Chibiusa.

As Usagi closed the door, Naruto turned around and said "Sorry about all this, Usagi, but trying to confront Chibiusa out there would have only led to pointless arguments. It would be better if you just left her alone."

Usagi looked angry and said "But she hypnotized my family! Now I want to know what you two are doing here, and where you came from! And I want to know right now!"

Naruto sighed and said "I'm sorry, Usagi. I wish I could tell you, I really do. But I'm afraid that's need to know, and right now you don't."

Naruto then turned around and walked up to the room he was sharing with Chibiusa with Usagi calling out to him that she wasn't finished yet. Naruto simply did his best to ignore her as he kept walking. As he reached the attic, he thought 'I'm sorry mother, but I don't think you could handle the truth right now.'

Scene Change: Enemy Base

A man with red hair and an inverted black crescent moon mark on his forehead was looking at a projection of a star shaped city. Surrounding him and the platform that the hologram was being projected over was a ring of mirrors.

A woman with bluish gray hair wearing a blue suit that looked like it belonged to a gymnast suddenly appeared in one of the mirrors before walking out of it.

Walking over to the man she said "You called Rubeus?"

Rubeus looked over his shoulder and said "Bertie, look at this!"

Bertie sighed and said "Not Crystal Tokyo again! I was having a pedicure."

Rubeus scowled and growled out "Bertie, we traveled back in time to make sure this cursed city got destroyed, and all you care about is your toenails! We got to find that pink haired rabbit kid, you hear me?"

Bertie placed a hand on her cheek and said "Our luck's been lousy! That kid's as hard to find as a rabbit."

Rubeus smirked and said "You know, I've got some other ideas how we can destroy Crystal Tokyo."

Right after he finished speaking, the hologram showing the city flipped up on its axis giving a sky view of the city. Once it did, Rubeus began explaining how Crystal Tokyo's center was called Crystal Nucleus and how with it gone the city would be destroyed. As he spoke, the hologram was replaced with what looked like a beauty shop.

"This is Crystal Nucleus?" Bertie asked in disbelief.

"That's right, and I want you to take it over for the Nega Moon." Rubeus said.

"Consider it done. Crystal Tokyo is finished!" Bertie said while making what was supposedly a dramatic pose.

Rubeus smirked and said "Yes, I can't wait for that to happen." Turning back to the hologram he let out an evil chuckle.

Scene Change: Mamoru's Apartment: Unknown Day

Naruto was sitting on a couch in Mamoru's living room with a math book on his lap with a notebook covering one side of the book as he copied the problems onto the page and answered them. Lying down on the rug was Chibiusa as she worked on a grammar workbook. Mamoru was currently laying next to her.

"Mamoru, do you like school?" Chibiusa asked as she frowned down at a certain question she was having trouble with.

Mamoru smiled and said "Of course I do! But if you want to get into a good school like I did, you're going to have to study hard."

"If you say so. These math questions seem pretty easy to me. If this is what we are just now working on, the rest of the year is going to be a breeze." Naruto said from his spot drawing looks from the other two occupants in the room.

Before the two could say anything though, there was a knock at the apartment door. Mamoru got up from where he was lying down and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here, Usagi?"

Naruto looked up from his problems and noticed Chibiusa doing the same at the mention of their future mother's name.

"I came to apologize." came Usagi's sad voice before continuing "I was so happy to see you I didn't notice that you were in a bad mood. I'll try to be more aware next time."

"That's not the problem Usagi."

"Oh, well, if this is about my grades I'll do my best to raise them-"

"That's not it either Usagi! I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

Naruto's head spun over to where the voices were so fast that Chibiusa swore he should have gotten whiplash.

"How can you say that Mamoru? Don't you remember the past? We loved each other then, what's changed now?"

"I don't want my present and future to be dictated by the past Usagi! Why can't you understand that I simply don't feel that way about you now?"

'Then why is Chibiusa and I still alive?' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

"Chibiusa and Naruto are here aren't they?" Usagi's voice sounded so sad that it made Naruto want to rush into the entranceway and get some answers from Mamoru the hard way.

"I know that she's just a kid, but it feels like she's replacing me."

"Don't be silly!"

"You're right. I'm sorry Mamoru, I guess we weren't meant to be together after all."

Naruto and Chibiusa were already at the entranceway as Usagi closed the door. The two looked at the scene in confusion and it was only the sad look on Mamoru's face that kept Naruto from tearing into him. Walking over to his shoes, Naruto put them on and began walking out.

Stopping in front of his future father he said without looking at him "I don't know what's going on, but I hope you have one hell of a good reason for doing that to her."

Right after he finished speaking, Naruto went to the door and rushed out while Mamoru looked down.

Naruto rushed out of the apartment building and focused on finding Usagi's chakra signature. Locking onto it, he started running back towards the Tsukino residence. As he got closer, he saw a slumped form sitting inside a telephone booth. As he got closer he saw that it was Usagi crying.

Right as he reached the booth he heard "Mom, I'm sorry. I guess I won't be able to invite Mamoru to dinner now."

Naruto frowned and opened the booth's door and hesitantly said "Usagi? Do you mind if I come in?"

Usagi dejectedly shook her head as she continued crying.

Naruto closed the door and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said "I know things look bad now Usagi, but everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

"How can you say that? He said that he doesn't love me anymore!" Usagi asked as she cried even harder.

Naruto sighed and said "Usagi, I admit that I don't know everything right now. But what I do know is that what you and Mamoru have is something that well only get stronger after this is all over with. For right now, it's best if you do your best to keep going and not give up hope, all right?"

Usagi rubbed an arm against her eyes getting rid of the tears and slowly nodded. Naruto nodded as well before he patted Usagi on the shoulder and exited the booth to go back to Mamoru's apartment.

Scene Change: Beauty Shop: Site of Future Location of Crystal Nucleus

Static electricity began crackling on the roll down barricade over the store entrance before the attached motor activated and pulled the segmented sheets of metal up with a low whirring sound. After they had finished rolling up, the air in front of the store shimmered before revealing Bertie in a yellow summer dress with a pink summer umbrella in her hand.

Opening the umbrella and putting it over her right shoulder, she looked at the store before calling out "So Droido, where are you Droido?"

What looked like a grey skinned woman with green hair appeared out of thin air and said "I'm right here."

"Excellent" Bertie said. "Check out my new beauty shop where we're selling my specially designed line of cosmetics. They'll make any girl a beauty for a few minutes and then she'll be filled with Nega energy. Enough, I hope to turn this place into a strong hold for the, sigh, Nega Moon. Understand? The more cosmetics you sell, the better."

"Sounds like fun." The woman said.

Bertie smiled and said "This shop is located at the center point of Crystal Tokyo. Once we imbue it with Nega energy, Crystal Tokyo will only be a thought in the past."

Scene Change: Unknown Building Roof

Bertie was standing on the edge of a building as she looked at an advertisement sheet for the beauty shop in her left hand while holding onto a stack of more in her right hand.

Smiling she said "All right. All that's left is to distribute these."

Right as she said this, a strong wind blew from behind her scattering all of the sheets to her dismay. As the sheets spread out through the city, one landed next to the telephone booth where Usagi saw it.

Scene Change: Mamoru's Apartment

Naruto and Chibiusa walking down the hall Mamoru's apartment was connected to on their way home when Naruto suddenly sensed his mother's chakra fluctuating.

'What the' Naruto thought as he noticed Mamoru stiffen as well.

'Usagi.' Mamoru thought trying to decide what he should do.

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who had stopped walking and said "Aren't you going to go help her?"

Mamoru looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Chibiusa had by that time stopped walking and looked back and said "Yeah Naruto, what do you mean?"

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know what's going on, but what I do know is that you still have some kind of feelings for her. Are you just going to stand there and do nothing, or are you going to go help her?"

Mamoru, looked down before he locked his door and ran down the hallway past the two children.

As he turned the corner, Chibiusa cocked her head and said "What were you two talking about?"

Naruto just shook his head and said "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go back."

As Naruto walked past her, Chibiusa frowned and thought 'What's going on?'

Scene Change: Tsukino Household

That night, dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone at the table could tell that something was wrong with Usagi but she wouldn't tell them what it was when she was asked. Naruto gently brought the topic away from Usagi by talking about how easy school was for him. As the rest of the family joined in, Usagi gave a small smile and thought 'Thank you Naruto. I will do my best to stay strong.'


	6. Mercury's Departure?

6 Mercury's Departure?

Opening Scene: Classroom

Naruto and Chibiusa were currently in class as the teacher was explaining math problems for some of the students. Naruto wasn't paying much attention choosing instead to look out the window and think about other things that he felt were far more important than equations that he already knew how to do.

Naruto sighed and thought 'It's not bad enough that we're at war with the invaders, now I've got to not only keep sis safe, I've got to figure out what is going on between those two. I just don't get it. I know that Usagi and Mamoru are going to get married in the future. That fact is obvious since Chibiusa and I are still around. So why did he break up with her? It's obvious that it's tearing him apart just as much as it is her, so why? Sigh, I wonder what Kushina-sensei would say if she was here. I'm sure she would know what to do in a situation like this.'

"Naruto!"

Naruto jumped out of his desk at ramrod attention and said "Yes, Kushina-sensei?"

The whole class stared at Naruto for a moment before all the kids started laughing. Chibiusa raised a hand to her mouth to try and hide her giggles but Naruto heard them anyway. Blushing from embarrassment, Naruto mumbled an apology and sat back down.

The teacher herself had a raised eyebrow but simply shook her head and said "I don't know who this Kushina of yours is Naruto, and I don't care. I would appreciate it though if you refrained from daydreaming in class. Now I asked you a question. How would you solve the problem on the board?"

Naruto looked at the board and was about to answer when the bell rang. The kids all cheered before grabbing their stuff and running out to start heading home. The teacher sighed and said "Class dismissed." although you could tell she was just saying it out of habit since almost everyone was already moving.

As Naruto was heading through the door, the teacher said "Naruto, hold on for a second."

Chibiusa looked back from the hallway and said "I'll wait out here."

Naruto nodded and went back inside and said "Yes, sensei?"

The teacher looked at Naruto for a moment and said "Naruto, you're a good student and you seem to know the material that we're covering. That's mostly why I waited so long before I said anything, since you looked to be so deep in thought. But I'd rather you pay attention in class. Is this going to be a problem? Maybe it's something I can help with?"

Naruto smiled sadly before shaking his head and said "No sensei, I'm afraid it's a bit of a family problem. But thanks for asking anyway."

The teacher looked ready to say something more but decided against it and simply nodded in understanding. Naruto bowed before turning around and went back out into the hall. As she came alongside him, Chibiusa shot him a questioning look but Naruto just shook his head and she nodded knowing that her brother would tell her when he was ready.

Scene Change: Downtown Tokyo

Naruto and Chibiusa were making their way through downtown Tokyo on their way to the Tsukino residence after school. As they were crossing a bridge, Chibiusa looked down and noticed an ice cream shop. Running over to the side of the bridge she kneeled down and looked at the shop while Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and calmly went to stand by her side.

"That must be the new ice cream parlor everyone is talking about! It looks so yummy, Mm, mint chip! I want some." Chibiusa said.

Naruto smiled at his sister and then looked down himself.

Chibiusa then frowned and said "Wait a minute, I'm acting like a total kid slobbering over ice cream. I've got to keep my mind on the Silver Crystal."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he looked back at her and said "What's wrong with wanting some ice cream every once in a while?"

Chibiusa looked at him and was about to speak when they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey Chibiusa, Naruto, where are you going?"

The two looked back to see Ami looking at them with a small smile. Ami cocked her head and said "The ice cream shop?"

"No just home." Chibiusa said.

Ami's smile grew a little as she said "Wow, you two have great discipline."

Chibiusa closed her eyes and said "I try." before shooting a quick look to Ami before closing her eyes again and turning slightly.

Naruto smirked and thought 'You weren't trying that time you came to Konoha. Teuchi-san had a field day when you ate that ramen with me and Minato-sensei. He actually ran out of bowls that day after he was done serving us.'

Ami looked down at the store and said "I heard their ice cream is really delicious but I'd like some company."

Chibiusa turned completely away with a frown and said "Don't look at me, I hate sweets."

Naruto's laugh drew the two girls' attention to him as he said "Chibiusa, did you forget what happened that one time we went to Ichiraku's for ramen with Minato-sensei?"

Chibiusa looked down embarrassed while Ami rose an eyebrow before saying "Why don't you two join me? Tell you what, if you two don't mind keeping an old junior high girl like me company, I'll buy you two doubles. How's that sound?"

'Sounds good to me.' Naruto thought as he saw the emotions play across his sister's face before he said "Sure, I don't mind. Come on, sis, a couple of scoops of ice cream can't hurt."

Chibiusa looked up and said "Well alright, but only because you wanted the company."

Naruto looked upwards as he shook his head with a smile and said "Of course, only to provide her company."

Chibiusa shot him a look as Ami rose a hand over her mouth and giggled. Chibiusa then took off to where stairs led down to the store and said "C'mon, lets go! Last one there's a rotten peach! C'mon hurry!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head again before taking off after his sister. Ami smiled before heading down at a more sedate pace as Chibiusa called out "I'll save us a spot in line!"

Scene Change: Park

Naruto, Chibiusa and Ami were currently sitting on a bench simply enjoying the peace and quiet that came after they had finished their ice cream and talked a little.

Ami sighed from her position in between the two kids and pushed her self up saying "That was fun guys. Well, back to the books. Nice getting to know you two better."

Chibiusa waved and said "Bye, bye Ami. Thanks for the ice cream."

Naruto nodded and said "See you around Ami."

Ami smiled at them and began walking away. As she did, Chibiusa narrowed her eyes as she thought 'Ami's awfully smart. I wonder if she has the crystal. No one would be dumb enough to give it to Usagi.'

Naruto studied Ami walking for a moment before saying "There's something different about her."

Chibiusa "huh"ed as she was brought out of her thoughts. Turning to her brother she said "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Not sure. It just seemed like she had a lot on her mind." Naruto got off the bench and said "Come on, lets head back."

Chibiusa nodded and got up before following her brother out of the park.

Scene Change: Enemy Base

Rubeus was once again looking at the Crystal Tokyo map.

"Hm, Crystal Tokyo, a thousand years in the future and soon to be under my control!"

Rubeus began laughing as Bertie stepped out of a mirror and said "You called Rubeus?"

Rubeus continued looking at the map as he said "I've located the first of the five Star Points of Crystal Tokyo. Go make it a stronghold for the Nega Moon. Once we control all five points, Crystal Tokyo will be ours!"

Scene Change: Downtown Tokyo

Naruto and Chibiusa were running to make up for the time lost talking with Ami.

As they ran, Chibiusa looked over to her brother and said "Hey Naruto, do you think Ami has the Silver Crystal?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he nearly tripped over in surprise before looking back at Chibiusa and said "What possibly gave you that idea?"

Chibiusa shrugged and said "Well you did say that it's possible the Crystal came to this time period to hide. Ami would be the perfect choice since she's so smart. I mean let's face it, nobody would be dumb enough to give something so important to Usagi, right? You also said that she seemed to have something on her mind, maybe she was thinking about it."

Naruto looked at Chibiusa for another moment before he shook his head and looked forward again.

As he ran, he thought 'No way Ami would have the Crystal. Just because she had something on her mind doesn't mean she was thinking about the Crystal. There's tons of stuff she could have been thinking about. And she's Mercury, not Moon. Still…'

Chibiusa was beginning to think that Naruto wouldn't answer her when he sighed and said "While it's possible, it's also highly unlikely. But if you want to check it out then I guess we can try. Our best bet to check would be seeing if she would let us stay at her place for a night. We'll have to ask Usagi where to find her once we get back to the Tsukinos'."

Chibiusa nodded as the two kept running to the Tsukino residence, picking up their pace, eager to ask Usagi where they could find Ami after dinner.

Scene Change: Cram School, After Ami's Class Let's Out

Chibiusa and Naruto were waiting outside the cram school that Usagi had told them Ami went to at night waiting for said bluenette to exit the building. Naruto was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while Chibiusa stood a few feet in front of him looking down in thought. Naruto's eyes opened as he sensed Ami's chakra signature get close and looked to the side as she came out.

As Chibiusa saw her she called out "Ami!"

Ami looked over towards the two kids in surprise and said "Chibiusa, Naruto, what are you two doing here? Did you come with Usagi?"

Chibiusa shook her head and said "No, but we need to ask you a favor, Ami. Can we come over and stay at your house one of these nights?"

"What's the matter Chibiusa? Aren't you two and Usagi getting along?" Ami asked trying to understand why Chibiusa was asking this.

Chibiusa looked down and said "Oh no, it's nothing like that. You see, she's got a huge test coming up, and I don't want to bother her. You know how easily she can get distracted."

As she said this, an image of Usagi laughing at a comic book while Chibiusa read a school book popped into her head. Naruto simply nodded his head showing he agreed. Ami put her hand under her chin and looked up obviously picturing a similar sight.

Nodding, she said "I've been there, I think I can help you two out, and you'll probably get a better night's sleep away from Usagi, the hyena. C'mon let's go."

Ami took Chibiusa's hand as Chibiusa thanked her while Naruto simply rose an eyebrow at the nickname before giving a small smile and pushed off from the wall and followed the two tightening the straps on his book bag as he did.

As they walked, Chibiusa looked to the side and thought 'Now for sure, I'll get that Crystal.'

Scene Change: Mizuno Apartment, Time: 10:07PM

Ami, Naruto, and Chibiusa were all kneeling at a table in Ami's family room. Ami was on one side with Chibiusa and Naruto on the other end. Chibiusa was reading a children's book while Naruto was flipping through his math book seeing what he should expect in the next few weeks. As he shook his head at something he saw in the book, Ami looked up from reading a medical text and rose an eyebrow when she heard Naruto muttering about how late they were going to be learning things at the back of the book that he had learned at least a year and a half ago. Chibiusa's head began dipping drawing Ami's attention to her.

Ami looked at the clock for a moment before turning back to Chibiusa and said "Chibiusa, why don't you go to bed?"

Chibiusa snapped awake and laid down the book with her head atop it and said "But I want to finish reading this."

Ami smiled and said "Go to bed Chibiusa, you can finish reading it in the morning."

Chibiusa looked to the side and thought 'If she doesn't go to bed soon, I'll never have a chance to go through her stuff.' She then looked towards Naruto who had looked up from his math book watching the interaction between the two. Seeing that her brother was wide awake she shook her head and thought 'How can Naruto still be awake right now? He always wakes up before the sun rises. Maybe part of his shinobi training was to learn how to go without sleep.'

Chibiusa then shook her head from such thoughts and looked back at Ami and said "Hey, aren't you tired?"

Ami smiled as she put her chin into her hands and said "No, I always study best at night, I'm a night owl. I guess I forgot how little you are sometimes Chibiusa. Go ahead, go to bed if you want."

She turned her head to study Naruto who had gone back to muttering about lax standards as he was looking through his science book which he had absentmindedly pulled from his book bag and was currently laid over his math book.

Raising an eyebrow again she said "I must admit Naruto, I'm surprised you're still awake enough to be going over your school material."

Naruto looked up from his book and shrugged while saying "I've always had more energy than anyone else. Kakashi-sensei once wanted to see how long I could go before I fell asleep. I ended up going for a couple of days reading some of the books in the library before I finally keeled over."

Ami's eyes widened as Chibiusa looked at her brother in awe.

Ami shook her head free of her shock and said "You went two whole days reading without sleep? Naruto, that's not healthy! As a child, you need at least eleven hours of sleep to grow."

Naruto shrugged as he leaned back slightly from his reading position with his hands behind his head and said "Maybe other kids need that many each night, but I've always been able to go longer without it."

Ami shook her again and said "Be that as it may, you really should try and get more sleep."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes mother."

Chibiusa looked around as he said this and said "Where are you're parents anyway Ami?"

Ami looked down and said "My mom's working late at the clinic tonight. As for my father, I'd rather not talk about that."

Naruto took notice of the sad look on Ami's face and decided to steer the conversation away from that subject.

"You're mother's a doctor right?" He asked.

Ami nodded and said "That's right, a pediatrician, and that's what I want to be too."

Chibiusa nodded and said "Yeah, over in Germany right?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that and thought 'Germany? I didn't know Mercury left the team before.'

Ami nodded and hummed lightly to herself and said "Pretty soon I'll be packing my bags. Wow, my first trip abroad!"

"Won't you be lonely? It's so far." Chibiusa said.

Ami nodded and laid her head on one of her raised arms and said "I know, that's the only bummer about studying abroad you know. I've never been so far away before." She looked down before continuing in a softer voice "It's going to be tough leaving but the pros out way the cons on this one."

Chibiusa frowned and thought 'I better find that Crystal soon.'

Naruto frowned as well and asked "Well how long well you be gone? I mean abroad implies that you'll be coming back. It's not like you're planning on actually moving there permanently right?"

Ami nodded and said "Well yes, I do plan on coming back, but that probably won't be for another two to four years at least."

Naruto hmmed and said "A long time. Still, I got to admit that it would be well spent in your case if you really want to become a doctor like your mom. But I'm surprised that you would be going to medical school so soon. After all, you're still in junior high right?"

Ami nodded and said "Well, yes. But I scored high enough on a few tests to be able to go now. It would save me a couple of years down the line if I went now instead of waiting till after high school."

Naruto nodded and said "True. Still, I don't think I would go so soon if it was me."

Ami cocked her head and said "Why not?"

Chibiusa cocked her head as well and said "Yeah, Naruto. Why not?"

Naruto gave a sad smile and said "I can understand that Germany is most likely the best choice for you Ami. But I don't think I could leave my friends for so long. Yeah sure we could write letters or even do a teleconference some times, but to me it just wouldn't be the same."

Ami looked down and said "I know what you mean. It's going to be hard. But I have to consider everything, not just how it will feel not being beside my friends."

Naruto nodded and gave a low yeah, before seeming to brighten up and said "Well, it's getting late. Me and sis should probably go ahead and head to bed."

Chibiusa, whose eyes were constantly drooping lower while the other two talked suddenly bolted up and said "But I'm not tired."

Right after she said this, a yawn forced its way out of her mouth causing Naruto to chuckle and Ami to lift a hand to her mouth covering her giggle.

Naruto shook his head and said "Yeah, and I'm a fox's uncle. Come on sis. Good night Ami. Don't stay up too late, you should get some sleep as well."

Ami rose an eyebrow at the change in the usual saying but nodded anyhow before wishing the two kids good night as Naruto dragged his sister to the guest bedroom they would be sharing.

An hour later, the light in the family room turned off and footsteps could be heard as Ami went into her bedroom. Five minutes later, Chibiusa got out of bed and slipped into the hallway. As she passed him, one of Naruto's eyes opened and he watched her before rolling over and going back to sleep. If Chibiusa was stubborn enough to search before getting any sleep, who was he to stop her?

Scene Change: Ice Cream Shop

Bertie phased in front of the store and said "The first point is an ice cream store? How amusing." Looking over her shoulder she called out "Frosty, you here yet?"

A woman in a long winter kimono appeared and said "Sorry I'm late."

"Fashionably late the best kind." Bertie said and continued as she looked back at the store. "We need a quick work on this dump."

The woman began blowing towards the store which quickly became coated in solid ice.

Bertie smiled and said "That's perfect, ice for the first point. And tomorrow we will have new flavors."

Scene Change: The Next Day

Ami was walking with Naruto and Chibiusa down a street. As they walked, they came across Usagi who began walking with them when she saw them.

"Hey guys, what's the buzz?" Usagi asked as she matched their pace.

"Same old, same old." Ami said as Chibiusa gave a huge yawn.

"You guys stay up all night yakking?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Uh-uh." Ami said before looking down at Naruto and Chibiusa and said "Chibiusa, Naruto, you can come back anytime ok?"

Chibiusa smiled and said "Thanks." Naruto simply nodded showing he heard as he kept his eyes forward and practiced detecting things by trying to identify what birds were currently singing and where they were.

As they walked, Chibiusa thought 'Aw, what's a little lost sleep if I can get my hands on that Silver Crystal?'

As they walked, Usagi explained how she and the others wanted to give Ami a farewell party.

"You want to give me a farewell party?" Ami asked before shaking her head and said "No way, it'll be way too much trouble."

Usagi smiled and said "C'mon, you know there's no way we're letting you take off without a fabulous party Ami."

"But all my friends and family will be there." Ami said looking down before continuing "It will make me sad, I won't want to leave."

"Ami, it'll be just like going away to summer camp the first time. You miss everyone the first week and then it's a blast! C'mon, think of all the loot you'll get."

Ami shook her head and said "Please call it off."

"But Ams, I'm using it as an excuse to get a new party dress."

Ami giggled while Naruto and Chibiusa merely rolled their eyebrows.

Ami then got serious and said "You see, Usagi, it's like this. I really do want to be a doctor and take care of little kids. But leaving my friends is a big deal for me, I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve. It's already going to be hard enough saying good by. So please, call it off."

Usagi looked sad and said "All right, if that's what you want Ami."

Scene Change: Mizuno Apartment

Naruto and Chibiusa were back in Ami's apartment watching as she put the last of her things in her suitcase.

"There, that ought to do it." Ami said as she put one last medical text in before closing the suitcase.

"Why are you packing now? You're flight isn't for another two weeks?" Chibiusa asked from her position on the floor.

'Why indeed?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow from the wall he was leaning against.

"No it isn't." Ami said.

Chibiusa's eyes widened in realization as she said "Oh I get it, you told your friends the wrong flight date. That way they can't come wish you goodbye. And you won't be sad."

Ami gasped as Naruto's eyebrow rose higher as he thought with a small smile 'Sneaky Ami, sneaky. I didn't think you were someone who would choose that approach.'

Ami turned around and said "I should have known a smart little girl like you would figure it out, you'll say goodbye for me?"

Chibiusa nodded and thought 'I guess she really doesn't have the Crystal like Naruto thought. Cause she wouldn't leave town with it.'

Naruto said "If that's what you want Ami."

Ami nodded and said "Thanks."

Naruto nodded and pushed off from the wall. Walking over to where Ami was standing, he raised his hand and said "It was a pleasure to get to know you Ami. Take care of yourself all right?"

Ami nodded and shook his hand. Chibiusa then came over and gave her a hug before the two took off to the find the other scouts.

Scene Change: Bus Stop

Chibiusa and Naruto found Usagi talking with Rei and Makoto about something.

As they got closer they heard Usagi say "You guys go on ahead. I'll drop our gift at Ami's place and do my very best to talk her into staying."

"You'd just be wasting your time." Chibiusa said as the twins made their appearance known.

Usagi turned to her future children and said "What do you mean Chibiusa?"

It was Naruto who answered her.

"She's already on her way to the airport. She's leaving today."

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked before a hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed the package surprising everyone but Naruto who had already sensed the person coming.

"I'll take it!" Mamoru said from his spot next to his car. "Go on, Minako needs you." He continued.

"Oh, right." Usagi said as Mamoru hopped into the car.

Turning on the engine he called out "Naruto, Chibiusa, you coming?"

Chibiusa nodded and said "Yeah!"

Naruto cocked his head in thought before nodding and jumped into the back.

As the car pulled away Usagi said in a sad voice "Bye guys."

Scene Change: Tokyo International Airport

Mamoru's car pulled into the front of the airport and the three passengers climbed out.

Chibiusa looked at the large building and said "How are we going to find her? It'll take forever to just look everywhere."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Sensing a chakra presence that felt closer to water than normal and even colder than a shinobi from the Land of Snow, he smiled and opened his eyes. Taking off at a run he said "Follow me!"

Mamoru and Chibiusa hurried to catch up with the blonde. When they did, Mamoru asked "How do you know where to go?"

Naruto entered the building with the other two right on his heels and said "Same way I found Chibiusa that time at the park."

Mamoru thought about bringing up the fact that Naruto hadn't really explained about that time either but let it drop as he followed the blond who obviously knew where he was going. By his side Chibiusa was doing her best to keep up with the two. She was a five year old princess for crying out loud! Not a ninja in training or some tall high schooler. Luckily Naruto was keeping his speed relatively low since running full tilt would have got them in trouble with the LEOs. (Law Enforcement Officer)

Ten minutes later found the three approaching the sitting area attached to the gate for the next Germany bound flight. Ami was standing at a window staring out at it.

As they came close, Ami noticed them and her eyes widened in surprise and she said "Guys? What are you doing here? And how did you know which gate to go to?"

Naruto smiled and said while tightening the straps on his book bag "The girls learned that you were leaving today and asked us to give you a gift that they had wanted to give you before you left. As for how we found you, let's just say that I have my ways."

Chibiusa snorted and said "Yeah, well they don't seem to be such good friends. They couldn't even come say goodbye in person."

Naruto frowned and said "Sis, stop that. You know they would have come if they could."

Chibiusa looked down properly chastised as Ami frowned and said "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Not sure. But something seemed to come up."

Mamoru walked over and handed Ami the gift. Opening it, she found a new power stick and a communicator next to a note. Mercury held up the stick in amazement before looking down at the note. Reading it out loud she said "Dear Ami, you'll always be one of us. Take care, love the rest of the gang."

Ami's eyes began tearing up and she turned to Mamoru and said "Mamoru, I can't do it. Not now anyway. I mean there's plenty of time right? I can reapply in a couple of years when I'm ready, but right now I want to be here with them. Do you think you could give me a ride back?"

Mamoru nodded and the group began heading out of the airport.

Once they were on the road, Mamoru said "I think the girls are on a mission Ami."

Ami tightened her grip on her new transformation pen and thought 'I know the scouts are in danger, I can feel it. They need me.'

In the back seat, Naruto stayed quiet as he felt for the other scouts chakra signatures. Locating their general location, he opened his eyes and thought 'We better hurry, their chakra's already gone to scout levels and it feels like they're already fighting as well.'

Ami looked back and saw the serious look on his face. She began wondering about what Naruto had said about how they had found her and about how Usagi had said he had tracked down Chibiusa the other day.

Coming to a decision, she asked "Naruto, can you find them?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah."

Chibiusa looked confused at the conversation but stayed quiet as Naruto closed his eyes again and focused. Finding them, he opened his eyes again and said "Their at the new ice cream shop. It feels like their fighting as well."

Chibiusa finally couldn't take it anymore and frowned as she said "What are you guys talking about? Why would the girls be fighting?"

Naruto looked at his sister wondering if she really hadn't figured it out yet before shaking his head and said "Don't worry about it sis."

The rest of the trip was quiet until Mamoru dropped Ami off by the bridge who then took off running to go help her friends. As Mamoru turned off the car, Naruto looked out towards where Ami's retreating form was headed and thought 'Hang on guys, help is on its way.'

Getting out of the car, Mamoru turned to his other two passengers and said "Why don't we wait here for them."

Naruto nodded and leaned against the car to wait.

A short time later, the five girls were on the bridge talking. Chibiusa turned to Mamoru and said "Why isn't Ami upset with them? They didn't even come see her off."

Mamoru smiled and said "You'll understand one day."

Naruto looked up at the five girls who were laughing at some joke and smiled as he thought 'I'm glad she's staying. Mom and the others are going to have some serious challenges ahead of them. Only by sticking together will they defeat them. But for now, they can just enjoy each other's friendship.'

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long, but I had a problem with my computer when it came to watching vids. Anyway, expect Sensors to be updated in two days at the most. Also, for those who read Clones, I have a question for you. Should the raid on the Demon Island base be just that, or should it be more like an actual ninja combat situation since the base is now on higher alert. Anyways R&Rs appreciated as always.


	7. Self Defense Or Mortal Kombat?

7. Self Defense Or Mortal Kombat?

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated my original three in so long. Prince and Sensor actually require me to go over the materials from the episodes and the book so I can't do those as easily as just remembering what happened in HTTYD or the Naruto manga. I'll try to get Sensors updated as soon as possible.

Tsukino Residence

Naruto was running through a basic Taijutsu kata with Shingo watching.

"Wow, Naruto, you're pretty good." Shingo said as Naruto executed a round house kick followed by a pivot leg sweep.

Naruto shrugged and said "My senseis were all martial art types in their free time so they all wound up teaching us something when our classes were over."

Shingo grinned and said "Your teachers taught you and your classmates martial arts in their free time? Now that sounds like a school I'd like to go to."

Naruto chuckled and said "Well what can I say? The school was pretty close to a military base and was for mostly kids who had parents in the military. Even most of the teachers were once in the military at some point."

"Wow." Shingo said before he frowned and looked back towards the house. "Does that mean that Chibiusa knows how to fight as well?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he did a quick punch combo before walking over towards his future uncle and said "No, Chibiusa doesn't go to the same school as I do. She goes to one that is more focused on the finer points of life. Which is why mom and dad wanted me to join her this time to make sure she stays safe."

Shingo nodded before the two heard "Ah, what do you think you're doing you twerp?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he thought 'Chibiusa, what did you try to do now?'

Turning to Shingo who had also shook his head, he said "We should probably go see what those two did this time."

Shingo nodded and the two walked into the house. As they entered and were coming to the stairs they heard "Ah, I forgot! I'm supposed to help Rei at the temple today."

Usagi shot down the stairways leaving a trail of dust as she left the house stopping only long enough to put on her shoes. The two boys looked at each other before they rolled their eyes. Shingo then lost interest and headed into the family room as Naruto went upstairs and saw his sister sprawled out on the ground in their mother's room with swirly eyes.

Seeing the school books spread on the table, Naruto shook his head again he said "You tried searching her when she fell asleep doing her homework didn't you?"

Chibiusa got out a small nod causing Naruto to sigh and look around before making a few hand signs. Placing his now glowing hand on his sister's head, Naruto focused his chakra and willed the small level healing jutsu to do its work lowering the bump that was on his sister's head. Chibiusa groaned before getting into a more comfortable sitting position and rubbed her head.

Turning to Naruto she smiled and said "Thanks Naruto. I need that."

Naruto shook his head yet again and said "You wouldn't have needed that if you didn't antagonize Usagi."

Chibiusa frowned and said "She has the crystal and I'm going to get it no matter what. Come on, lets go to the temple."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes sis."

Scene Change: Hikawa Shrine

Naruto watched from a corner of the charm shop as Usagi walked out of the changing room in the temple outfit and Rei tightened the belt properly for her. In his lap he was looking at the advertisement in the magazine that Rei's grandfather had apparently put in for teaching martial arts.

Looking up from the ad and holding it to show to Rei he said "Hey Rei, are you going to be helping with this?"

Rei took one look and scowled before saying "As if! There's no way I would help grandpa make a fool of himself and this temple."

Naruto frowned and said "How do you figure he would do that? Most temple cultures to practice some form of martial arts. And don't you take Karate?"

Rei snorted and said "Well yeah, but Grandpa and Chad are only looking to teach girls my age. He's just being a pervert trying to get girls in leotards."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and said "Leotards? Who the heck actually fights in those? At my school we didn't use leotards when we were taught how to fight. We used clothes that were closer to what you would wear on the streets."

That got all of the girls besides Chibiusa's attention as they looked at him.

"You mean you were taught how to actually fight at your school Naruto? But you're only five. What kind of school would teach kids martial arts at such a young age?" Ami asked in a voice that made it clear that she didn't approve.

"Yeah, Isn't that a little young to be learning how to fight?" Minako asked.

Naruto shrugged and said "Hey, it's voluntary for us younger students and most of the kids who go there come from military families. Most of the teachers are military as well. All of us, both boys and girls, think it's a good way to bond with our parents since it just gives us another thing in common with them."

"Are you sure its not just because you guys learn how to hit each other?" Chibiusa asked with a cheeky grin on her face causing everyone to look at her before Naruto chuckled drawing attention back to him.

"Aw, you're just jealous that you don't have teachers nearly as cool and fun loving at your school sis. While we're learning how to do cool things in the outside world, you girls are learning how to have "proper etiquette' and perform tea ceremonies."

Chibiusa mock hmphed and said with a grin "Well at least I don't have to worry about running five miles while being timed for P.E. class."

The girls' eyes widened while Naruto grinned and said "Try ten. They increased our distance after you, mom and dad visited last year. Why do you think I can always catch you no matter how big of a head start you have?"

The girls and everyone of the people outside of the stand who had been listening to the conversation felt their jaws drop when they heard that while Chibiusa merely shook her head and muttered something under her breath about shinobi and their insane training methods of using chakra and asking what could have possibly convinced their parents of condemning their child to such a torture. Naruto's grin got bigger when he heard that while everyone else was trying to figure out what she said.

Standing up and tightening the straps on his book bag, Naruto said "I'm going to go see what kind of martial arts the old man is going to teach. It doesn't really say in the ad."

Thirty minutes later, the girls had closed up shop. Usagi and Chibiusa followed Rei to the area where her grandfather was going to be having the classes. As they peeked through a few holes in the door they saw an unusual site. Naruto and Chad were attacking the old man with low high combos while said old man was defending himself with far more flexibility than should be possible for someone his age.

All three had grins on their faces as Grandpa said "Come on you two! Show me what you can really do!"

The two younger fighters stopped and stepped back a step as Naruto rose an eyebrow and looked at Chad before the two nodded to each other and rushed back in even faster than before.

Outside, Rei and Usagi had their jaws dropped as they saw a kid a fraction of Rei's age actually able to fight the way he was with an old man actually keeping up while Chibiusa merely shook her head as she continued watching.

After a few minutes, the three took a break and began to do stretching exercises.

"Wow Rei, your Grandfather is like a rubber band." Usagi said as they watched.

Rei hmphed and said "He's supposed to be taking it easy. His doctor said not to do any strenuous activities."

The doors suddenly slid open surprising the three and Grandpa said "Who says this is strenuous? And what does that coot know anyway?"

Rei got up from the floor and glared at the old man and said "Stop it Grandpa! You're going to give yourself a heart attack!"

"Am not!" Grandpa said as the two glared and lightning began going between the two.

Rei broke contact after a minute and said "Uh! Forget it! I'm not getting into a staring contest with you!"

As she stormed off back to the temple Grandpa gave the victory sign and said "Ha! I always win at staring contests!"

Naruto simply shook his head and turned to Chad and said "Are they always like this?"

Chad looked down at his fellow martial artist and shook his head before saying "You have no idea."

Grandpa then looked at Usagi and said "Hey, do you want to spar?"

Usagi's eyes widened as she backed up with her hands in front of her and said "Uh, sorry, but I have to get home!" before taking off.

Grandpa turned to Chibiusa who was looking a bit nervous as well before Usagi suddenly reappeared and grabbed her before taking off again.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed his book bag by the door before walking past the old man and said "I better go with them Grandpa. It was fun sparring with you though."

The old man smirked and said "Same here kiddo. Come back any time you want."

Naruto nodded before taking off after his family.

Scene Change: Enemy Base

Bertie walked over to Rubeus who was yet again staring at the map for Crystal Tokyo.

"Rubeus, have you seen Catzi? She has my make up."

Rubeus frowned and said "I don't care about your make up Bertie. But to answer your question, we found another star point and she's gone to claim it. It's actually a temple and doesn't even have any guards."

Scene Change: Hikawa Shrine: Night Time

Catzi appeared in the air over the dojo that had been set up in one of the temple's older rooms and fazed through the roof.

Landing in the fighting ring, she smirked and said "Soon this place will be filled with Negative Energy making it ours."

As she finished speaking, blue fire poured out from under her feet covering the room in its glow before sinking into the ring itself.

The next afternoon, Chibiusa and Naruto were walking back to the temple. Usagi had once again ran out in a rush and the two had decided to follow since Naruto was interested in watching the self defense class.

As they walked, Chibiusa looked over at Naruto and said "Hey Naruto, just out of curiosity, how much were you holding back yesterday?"

Naruto looked up in thought and said "About half. Though I must say that fighting someone closer to my size than usual made it a whole lot easier. Do you have any idea how hard it is to actually land a good hit on someone who is more than three feet taller than you? I still get my butt kicked when I spar with Kakashi-sensei, and don't even get me started on Jiraiya-sensei."

Chibiusa frowned when she remembered meeting the self proclaimed super pervert but stopped when she saw Grandpa trying to bring in customers by trying to hand any girls on the street flyers.

"No luck Grandpa?" Naruto asked as he and Chibiusa approached.

Said old man looked down in a sadness and said "Not one kiddo, not a single student. I would have thought this would have been a big hit."

The two kids were about to say something before a voice from behind the old man got their attention.

"Hey Grandpa, class is full!" Chad said as he slid in front of the stairs with a bunch of girls behind him.

Grandpa's eyes widened and he said "Chad are all these girls here for the class?"

Chad nodded and said "Yeah, isn't this bodacious?"

Grandpa grinned and said "It sure is! Oh Rei is going to be so upset!" Grandpa then turned back to the five year olds and said "Hey, why don't you two join in?"

Naruto and Chibiusa looked at each other and Naruto shrugged and said "Well, I may be the only male in the actual class but it should be interesting anyway."

Chibiusa shrugged and said "I guess I'll join in too."

Grandpa grinned and said "Now that's the spirit!"

Scene Change: Hikawa Shrine Dojo

Rei and Usagi were walking to the dojo while Rei complained about having to do Chad's chores since he was helping Grandpa with the class. Looking through the slightly open doors they got a shock though when they saw one of the older women throwing people around left and right.

"Whoa, that's brutal." Usagi said as the two closed the doors.

Rei sensed a presence behind her and turned her head as Usagi took a thinking pose and said "Hey, that trainer, she looks kind of familiar."

"Hey, I'm all ready, pretty cool huh?" Chibiusa said making Usagi and Rei's eyes widen as they saw Chibiusa in a leotard and leg warmers while Naruto was standing beside her shaking his head since he was only wearing the cargo shorts and t-shirt that he originally came to this time period in with his book bag still on his shoulders making Usagi and Rei briefly wonder if he ever went anywhere without it.

"You can't go in there. I absolutely forbid it." Usagi said as she began waving her arms crazily while Rei leaned her head backwards at the sight of Chibiusa's leotard.

All of a sudden the group heard a cry of help me from inside causing Naruto and Chibiusa to get confused looks.

Stepping in front of the two older girls, the kids watched as a girl was thrown down on the mat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed the energy in the area now that he was right next to it while Chibiusa gulped and began backing away and said "That doesn't look fun. I don't want to do this anymore."

As Chibiusa turned and ran away, Usagi turned to look at Rei and said "She's just like me."

Naruto frowned and took off after her. As he followed her he thought 'I bet anything that this is the invaders' fault. And with sis so close, I may have to take some serious action.'

Catching up to her, Naruto grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her into one of the shrine's empty buildings.

Once the door was closed, Chibiusa jerked her arm away and said "What's with you Naruto? Why'd you drag me in here?"

Naruto turned to her and said "Didn't you feel that energy in that dojo sis? Also, don't you think it's weird that that woman was tearing everyone to pieces so brutally on the first day of class? I think it has something to do with the invaders. After all, this shrine is one of the future star points of Crystal Tokyo."

Chibiusa's eyes widened before she got a confused look and said "Wait, how do you know that?"

Naruto shook his head and said "Just as you've visited me in Konoha, I've visited you at Crystal Tokyo remember? I remember Mars explaining to me that one of the star points was once a temple. Combine with that strange energy that I felt and you got a possible time bomb situation. Now I want you to go with one of my clones back home and wait for me there."

"But why can't I stay here and watch?" Chibiusa asked.

Naruto gave her a "are you stupid?" look as he crossed his fingers and a clone appeared.

Turning to it, he said "Get her back to the Tsukino's. I'll be there as soon as everything is taken care of here."

The clone nodded and led his sister further into the building towards the exit that was closer to the shrine entrance as Naruto took off his book bag and began pulling out his shinobi equipment.

'I'm going to have to make a seal soon so that I can change quicker. Maybe I can get in contact with Minato-sensei and he can help. I need to send a report soon anyway.' Naruto thought as he began changing.

Scene Change: Dojo, One Hour Later (Lets face it, it takes a while for a bunch of girls with no training to beat the crap out of each other. Also it should be noted that in the anime it somehow managed to get from bright day to night time during this period.)

Rei was currently keeping her grandfather's unconscious body safe by keeping her body in between him and Ronda. Said monster was currently stomping her foot on the girls back. She was just about to slam her foot down again when it was stopped by a sleeved arm.

Rei's eyes opened as she felt another presence behind her and she looked to see a blond haired figure wearing a mask blocking the foot of their attacker with his right arm.

"Moon Fox." Rei said under her breath in surprise.

Catzi's eyes widened when she saw the figure and shouted out in pure rage.

"You!"

"Yes me." The figure said and everyone could hear the smirk in his voice before he pushed Ronda away with his arm which became coated in a blue energy sending the Dark Moon minion flying into the far wall. Turning to face Rei and her grandfather, he said in a more gentle tone "Are you all right Rei?"

Rei nodded and said "Yes I am, but how do you know my name?"

Moon Fox chuckled and said "Not hard when your grandfather says it at least twice during your little heart to heart chat."

Rei looked down at this before looking back up. Her eyes suddenly widened and she opened her mouth to say something before Moon Fox leaned forward and kicked behind him smashing his foot into Ronda's face. As Ronda was launched towards the ropes on the other side of the ring, Moon Fox turned around and went through a rapid series of hand signs and called out "Lightning Style: Static Pressure Jutsu!"

Static electricity began crackling in the air before converging on Ronda who began screaming in pain before slumping over.

Moon Fox than looked over to the entrance of the dojo and said "Are you two just going to enjoy the show or do you actually plan on helping?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to where the blond was looking to reveal not only Sailor Moon but Tuxedo Mask as well.

"Oh, right!" Sailor Moon said before pulling out her scepter and called out "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Right after she called her attack, Crescent moons of energy shot out and impacted Ronda causing her outer skin to shatter like glass before the rest of the body turned into dust.

Catzi gasped and looked in her compact before closing it angrily and growled out "I can't believe you embarrassed me like this again, I'm going to get you for this! Fire!"

Thrusting out her arms, fire shot out heading towards Sailor Moon and Moon Fox. Sailor Moon ducked down barley avoiding getting her head burnt off while Moon Fox ran through more hand signs and shouted out "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" before spitting out a glob of mud that rose up into a wall and blocked the wave of fire.

Turning to Rei who had instantly covered her grandfather again he said "We'll draw her attention, you transform."

Rei's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask how Moon Fox knew but he had already dashed out of the hole that Catzi's other blast of fire created, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were no where to be seen showing that they had already gone through.

Moon Fox looked back as he came out of the dojo to see their opponent right on his heels. Running chakra through his legs he jumped further ahead as he turned and ran through more hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

As Moon Fox let loose with the projectiles, Catzi fired another stream of fire at them and the two attacks canceled out. Said shinobi landed next to Sailor Moon. Taking the chance to hit both targets at once, Catzi launched another attack only for Sailor Mars to appear and knock Sailor Moon away as Moon Fox jumped out of the way again. Sailor Mars ducked down as the fire destroyed a lamp post behind her.

Mars stood up and said while making a hand sign "You're going to pay for that, big time! Mars Firestorm Blast!"

A red stream of fire shot from Mars before colliding against the blue flames from Catzi.

As the two clashed, Catzi chuckled and said "What a wimp, you're no match for my ice fire!"

Mars grunted in exertion as everyone else raised a arm over there faces blocking trying to block out the heat from the two attacks.

As the blue fire began pushing the red back towards Mars, Catzi chuckled again and said "Give it up Mars, you can't win!"

"I got to help her!" Moon said as she took a step towards the fight before a hand on her shoulder and on her other arm stopped her.

"No! Let her be, this is her fight!" Tuxedo Mask said while Moon Fox nodded.

A red flash suddenly appeared around Mars so briefly that only Moon Fox caught it as she made her hand sign again and began concentrating while her hair began floating.

'Hey grandpa, you with me?' Mars thought as she concentrated. 'Lend me your strength to vanish this nega monster.'

Moon Fox rose an eyebrow as he felt Mars' chakra suddenly flare as if she was going to perform a high B-class jutsu before she called out "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

A ring of fire surrounded her before shrinking down until it surrounded her fingers and shot off forming rings of fire that cut straight through the blue fire and hit Catzi igniting her tutu.

Catzi screamed and said "My tutu! I'll get you for this!" Before disappearing leaving small embers in the air before they too disappeared.

Moon Fox shook his head and said "What a wuss."

Mars smirked as she stood up to her full height and wiped her forehead and said "Yeah, that'll teach her to play with fire."

Moon Fox nodded and said "Yeah. Congratulations on unlocking your second attack by the way. One more and you'll be considered a super class scout."

Mars cocked her head in confusion and said "Thanks, but what do you mean by super class?"

Moon Fox chuckled and said "You don't really think that you and the other scouts are the only protectors of planets do you? There are literally millions of planets out there in our galaxy alone. And almost all of them have their own guardians. Each of those guardians are a certain rank. Their's beginner like you and the others, super, which is the next class, eternal after that, and cosmic is at the very top. There's actually only one of those as far as I know."

"Oh." Mars said trying to absorb all of the new information although when she thought about it some of it should have been obvious to her.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were having their own talk.

"Thanks for helping us out Tuxedo Mask, especially knowing how you feel about me." Sailor Moon said as she held a fisted hand up to her face.

Tuxedo Mask looked over and kept a dispassionate look on his face as a vision of a crystal city appeared before Princess Serenity appeared and then shattered like glass.

Looking down, he said "Well I'm only doing what's right. No sense about getting all mushy about it."

Moon Fox frowned and walked over and said "I call bull shit."

Everyone looked at him as he continued "You can play that tune all you want but you can't fool me. Now what's really going on Tux?"

Tuxedo Mask frowned and said "I don't know what you're talking about. And frankly, I don't see how it concerns you either."

Moon Fox performed a small hinge on his face causing it to seem blurry to anyone looking at it besides his eyes which would appear to be a green color as he took off his mask and shot a hard look at his fellow male fighter.

"It concerns me because like it or not, we are in this together. This is bigger than just whatever petty argument the two of you may or may not have had. It's even bigger than this time period. We are currently fighting in a war that stretches across thousands of years, and if you don't get your act together, you could put the whole world at risk. Think about that."

Putting his mask back on, Moon Fox made a one handed hand sign and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Tuxedo Mask frowned even more before he turned and walked away. As he did, Sailor Mars stepped beside Sailor Moon and put her hand on her shoulder causing her leader to look at her.

"Thanks for helping me back there you guys really nailed that muscle monster."

Sailor Moon nodded showing she heard but looked down in sadness from what had been said. Both were wondering what her fellow blond had meant though.

Scene Change: Tsukino Residence

Moon Fox reappeared in the Tsukino attic startling Chibiusa who was already in bed. The clone in the room quickly dispeled telling him that all was quiet on their end. As he took off his mask, she asked "What happened?"

Naruto sighed as he changed out of his shinobi outfit and into his nightwear as he said "I was right. The invaders had attacked and I had to help the scouts. Nothing they couldn't handle on their own but like they say, better safe than sorry. Tux boy is starting to really get on my nerves though."

Tilting her head in confusion, she asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head and said "Well for starters he's lying to himself, but he'll have to see the truth eventually. I'm going to bed. I have to send my report tomorrow and something tells me I'm going to need all the rest I can get for it. Good night."

"Good night." Chibiusa said before Naruto went under his bed covers and the two went to sleep.

Scene Change: Hikawa Shrine The Next Day

Naruto had left Chibiusa doing aerobic exercises with Chad and Grandpa as he headed into the forest behind the shrine. Once he was far enough away from unwelcome eyes, he placed his book bag on the ground and took out a flat plate of metal that had seals covering every square inch of it.

Setting the plate down, Naruto ran chakra through the seals and a holographic image of the Hokage's desk appeared. The chair behind the desk turned around revealing Minato.

"Report."

Naruto gave a nod of his head in respect and said "No problems joining up with the princess sir. We have had multiple contacts with the invaders though. They first sent someone to kidnap the princess that me and Sailor Moon were able to prevent. They then went after Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Nucleus. When that attempt failed they focused instead on the city's Star Points. So far they have attempted to convert two of the five areas into focus points for negative energy but were repulsed both times by the scouts with me helping on the last one at the Hikawa Shrine. For reasons unknown they never try to attack the same area twice. Also, I need to place a seal on me that would allow my clothes to be changed in a faster manner than the usual way. Do you have any ideas?"

Minato nodded and studied his fellow blond for a moment and said "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and said "I never could get anything past you Minato-sensei. It's mom and dad. For some reason, he broke up with her even though its obvious to me that he didn't want to. He said that he doesn't want the past to rule his future but I know he's lying. I just can't figure out why he's doing this though. It's obvious it's hurting both so why would he do it?"

Minato frowned and said "That is strange. Still, since your still there it's obvious that they will get back together eventually. For now, I would try and find out what you can without looking too much into it. In the mean time, keep up the good work, and report in in the next month if anything major doesn't happen before that. As for the seal, I should have something for you in the next few days. I'll send it your way through your communications seal."

Naruto nodded and the hologram disappeared. Kneeling down, he placed the plate back in his book bag and began walking back towards where his sister was as he tightened the straps on his book bag, ready to take on what ever the invaders that threatened his home with.


	8. Preveiw of after stars

Return of Wiseman

This is WAY into the future of Time Traveling Prince but I wanted to show you it any way. Enjoy.

Konoha

0It was nearly morning in Konoha and Kushina Namikaze was getting worried. Her sixteen year old Jounin semi foster son, Naruto Tsukino, wasn't up like he usually was doing his morning routines and now that she was beside his bed she could see why. His crescent moon mark marking him as a member of the Royal Moon clan was showing and his eyes were going all over the place under his lids.

'Something tells me this isn't just a regular talk with his grandmother like that one he had a couple years ago.' Kushina thought with a frown as she watched over the blond.

Dreamscape

Naruto looked around and noticed what looked like a city that was being torn apart in explosions as fires raged and screams tore through the air. Then one scream in particular caught his ear causing him to spin around.

"Help me brother!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he saw the tower of Crystal Tokyo's palace in flames.

Konoha

Naruto's mark disappeared as his eyes shot open and he shot up and shouted "Sis!" breathing hard.

Kushina put her hands on Naruto's shoulder grabbing his attention and said "What is it? What did you see?"

Naruto got his breathing under control before saying "I have to go see Minato-sensei. Crystal Tokyo's is going to be destroyed!"

Scene Change Hokage's Office

Minato frowned at one of his best Jounin and said "Are you sure of this? It wasn't just some nightmare was it?"

By his side, Kushina shook her head and said "Minato, I saw his mark appear. I don't think it would just appear if it was just some random nightmare, do you?"

Minato winced and said "Point taken. Still, they haven't contacted us saying they were under attack or anything and we aren't expecting our regular contact for another month. Better play this on the safe side though. Naruto, I want you to gather the teams from your year as well as Gai's team and take the Chinook out to Crystal Tokyo and make sure everything is alright. Take Anbu squads with you as well. While there, you'll be in overall charge of our forces, understood?"

Naruto bowed and said "Yes Hokage-Sama."

Chinook Base Hidden In The Hokage Monument

When Konoha and Crystal Tokyo became allies it became obvious that they would need a way to cross the massive ocean that separated the two since while it was certainly no problem for the technically advanced people across the ocean, asking any shinobi to be able to water walk that far without any breaks was like asking a person to go swimming in a volcano.

So the royal family had the engineers in Crystal Tokyo rebuild one of the modern marvels of the twentieth century for the shinobi to use: the CH-47D Chinook.

The Chinook was a three crew double top rotor helicopter that could carry up to 55 passengers or 28 thousand pounds of cargo. Its length was just over 98 feet with its rotors diameter reaching 60 feet. Counting the rotors, it was 18 feet, eleven inches tall. The thing weighed in at 23,400 pounds at empty and at fully loaded it was 26,680 pounds. It's power plant could probably power the entire village for a year with its two Lycoming T55-GA-712 turbo shafts which pumped out 3,7750 hp each.

The Chinook was no slouch when it came to performance either. Its max speed was at 196 miles per hour while its cruise speed was somewhere around 137. Its range before refuel was 450 miles with a ferry range over triple that. Service ceiling peaked at 18,500 feet with rate of climb of 1,522 feet per minute.

(Stats found on Wikipedia)

To keep any unfriendlies off of them, the Royal Family allowed the engineers to put a machine gun turret on each side as well as one on the loading ramp as well like they did in the twentieth century. And as an added bonus, this Chinook was also modified with storage seals that tied directly into the fuel tanks so that it could make the trip to Crystal Tokyo and back at least twice before it would have to be refueled again.

The hanger itself was a modern marvel as well considering where it was located.

Buried under the monument was a cavern big enough to hold the Chinook itself as well as a fuel storage area far enough away not to cause the bird any damage if it was to explode under a retractable roof which was hidden from any foreigner who went on top of the mountain by Genjutsu powered by seals. It had taken nearly two years to get everything ready for the Chinook and almost just as long before ten Jounin and Anbu could be trained well enough before they could be trusted to make the flight.

One such pilot was currently in the pilot's chair while his scarecrow of a sensei was in the copilot's chair, both with helmets on and earphones over their ears going through their final checklists.

Clicking the radio to talk to their engineer, Naruto said "Everything green on our end here, Sasuke, how's it on yours?"

The Uchiha heir flicked the last switch and said "All preflight checks are green. We are green to to start rotors."

"Roger that. Beginning rotor start up."

Up on top, the rotors begin slowly turning before picking up speed. As they did, a thrumming sound began to fill the cavern before it turned into a roar.

"This is 47D, requesting opening of hanger roof doors."

The voice of Jounin Commander Shikaku Nara came over the radio. "Roger that 47D. Roof Door will be opening shortly good luck on your mission. Over."

"Copy that. Over and Out."

The lights in the hanger cut off leaving the Chinook in darkness with only the roar of its rotors keeping it and its passengers company until a line of light appeared as the roof split open and the two pieces began sliding back on their tracks.

Once they had enough clearance, Naruto increased the speed of the rotors, and the Chinook lifted off of the heli pad and out of the hanger. Using the compass to orient the helicopter, the two pilots then set course for Crystal Tokyo and took off in a moderate climb to get at a higher altitude to take advantage of the higher wind currents.

In the Hokage tower, the Namikazes watched as the Chinook took off towards their ally.

"Stay safe Naruto." Minato said as he held Kushina close to him.

Crystal Tokyo Diplomatic Air Base One Seven Hours Later

Due to the constant shifting of tectonic plates, Crystal Tokyo and the Elemental Nations were much further apart than twentieth century Japan and Europe ever were. So its understandable why Naruto decided to land the Chinook in the first landing area that Crystal Tokyo allowed foreigners to land in for them to stretch in.

However, as the rotors began to stop spinning, both pilots noticed that no one was coming out to greet them. That combined with the fact that they couldn't make radio contact had both of them worried.

Clicking his radio over to Sasuke, Naruto said "Sasuke, keep us hot, something's not right."

Sasuke frowned but since his engineering station didn't have a front view like the pilot's station did he simply clicked his radio and said "Will do Naruto."

Naruto and Kakashi traded glances as the rotors stopped turning but were at a stage of readiness where they could be ready for lift off at a moment's notice.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded before the two undid their harnesses and left their seats.

As they walked through the Chinook where the others were also undoing their harnesses, Chouji said "Finally, I thought it would never end! Are we there?"

His friend Shikamaru shook his head and said "It's too soon. We're most likely at the first diplomatic air base so we can stretch our legs out a bit."

Chouji's face fell but he stood up with the others while their sensei and other teammate, Asuma and Ino merely chuckled.

When the two pilots reached the hatch in the center of the Chinook, Naruto began opening it, earning a raised eye brow from Kakashi.

Seeing it, he said "I'm going to check things out. Keep everyone else inside till I get back except for one of the Anbu squads to keep an eye out. Be ready to get out of here as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded while everyone else began muttering to themselves wondering what was going on before sitting down again as the hatch fully opened downwards and Naruto jumped down. He was quickly followed by an Anbu squad who took positions around the Chinook to stand guard.

Naruto gave the closest one a nod which was returned as the five quickly crawled out from under the helicopter and the Anbu got into position as Naruto sprinted towards the large building that was the only structure in sight in the field.

Reaching the building without problems, Naruto crossed his fingers, and lightly called out under his breath "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five clones instantly appeared and nodded to their creator before they entered the building and began searching. Ten minutes later, they all dispelled and Naruto did not like what they saw.

The two Abu guarding the front of the Chinook didn't know what Naruto's clones had seen, but they certainly knew when they dispelled. Naruto's face took on a look of horror before he made a dash to the Chinook so fast they almost thought he teleported.

"Everyone in!" Naruto shouted as he dived under the helicopter and belly crawled to the hatch as fast as he could and then shot up with the Anbu right on his tail.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto ran into the cockpit with Kakashi right behind him.

"The whole place was trashed. You don't even want to know what they did to the people that were in there. We have to get to Crystal Tokyo as soon as possible. Whoever did this really means business." Naruto said as he began flicking switches overhead and the rotors started turning.

Thirty minutes later saw the Chinook roaring over a burning Crystal Tokyo as it pulled a turn over the entire city to help slow down from its full out rush to try and reach it in time.

What the shinobi in the helicopter saw was a disheartening sight. Fires burned in the city spouting huge plumes of smoke into the sky. Almost all of the buildings showed some kind of damage with some looking like a giant had just stepped on them.

The palace that helped give the city its name was just as bad. Small fires could be seen from all sides as Naruto made a full circuit around the city and there were massive holes in the tower as well. If the shinobi were going to be searching it they were going to have to be using their chakra abilities to do so.

After a second circuit around the city to see if any survivors would try to get their attention for easy pick up, Naruto landed the Chinook in the most open area he could inside the palace walls. Letting the Chinook cool down he clicked his radio and said "Let it shut down all the way Sasuke. We could be here for a while."

"Understood." The engineer said as he flipped his own switches causing most of the lights in front of him to switch from green to red and then off.

Once the ramp was down and everyone was outside, Naruto began assigning orders.

"Alright guys, spread out through the city and see if you can find any survivors. Whoever attacked looks to be long gone but keep on your toes anyway. Team Asuma, I want you guys with my team helping me search the palace. Maintain radio contact at all times. Everyone understand?"

"Hai!"

Naruto nodded and dismissed the teams who all took off besides Team Asuma and his own consisting of himself, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

The two teams turned to the burning palace and began making their way hoping to find not only survivors, but answers as well.

Scene Change: North Eastern Sector

"Man, I don't think I've seen anything this bad, have you boy?" Kiba Inuzuka asked his large canine partner Akamaru who whined in the negative as they and their teammates passed burning buildings and dead bodies that showed that some of the people of Crystal Tokyo had died some truly horrible deaths.

Hinata Hyuga barely held in her stomach as she passed one person who had his or her intestines ripped out and it was impossible to tell if that was before or after they were being burned alive. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst cause of death that her activated Byakugan could currently see right now.

"Whoever these people fought were a truly viscous foe." Shino said as his insects buzzed around the streets looking through the smaller spaces that their master couldn't to see if any survivors were buried under the rubble.

"Yeah, no kidding. Something tells me they were fast too. If what Naruto says is true, these guys were never able to get a message out to us."

"Not a conventional one at least." Shino agreed as they continued walking with their teacher, Kurenai, having been silent the whole time contemplating who would commit such acts like this against the people.

Crystal Tokyo Palace Top Floor

It had been two hours since the Konoha shinobi had landed in Crystal Tokyo, and Naruto was starting to lose hope that anyone would be found alive from his birth place. They had already found his parents, both of who seemed to have been tortured before they were killed and Kakashi didn't know how much more his blond student could take.

Their team was just coming to the last room, a large open dome that allowed you to see the entire city when Ino's shout was heard.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was in the room in a flash, his katana drawn ready for a fight with the rest of his team behind him. What they saw instead was Team Asuma staring at a pink haired figure encased in crystal surrounded by small piles of dust that had stones in the shapes of precious jewels in them.

Naruto's eyes widened as his sword fell out of his hands before he was at the crystal studying the figure inside.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. Who would do such a thing to a person?" Ino asked as she looked at the crystal in horror.

Naruto shook his head and said "No, it's not what you think Ino! This crystal is the only thing that's keeping her alive, look!"

Everyone quickly moved over and studied the figure in the crystal who they recognized as Naruto's sister from when she had visited a couple of times over the years. She was in her princess form but you could tell that she had been fighting from how her arms were both at angles that were unnatural as well as all of the cuts and bruises that were along her body. She had bruises around her face and Naruto saw a large cut on her forehead as well. Looking to her chest area, he winced when he saw a rib sticking out.

Turning to Kakashi he said "I can't get her out of there without Lady Tsunade next to me ready to start healing her."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto looked around at all the dust and said "I'll give her this, she didn't go down without a fight. She must of crystallized herself as a last resort and then sent me the message."

"What do you mean she didn't go down without a fight Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto knelt down and picked up some of the dust that surrounded the crystal and said "There's dust everywhere. Do you really think there would be this much dust in a palace that was as technologically advanced as Crystal Tokyo is? Not likely. Also, most of my parents enemies actually turned into dust when she used her lunar powers against them. Also there's these stones. I've seen them before. Considering how much dust is in here and we found my parents ten levels downstairs, who do you think turned these creeps into moon dust?"

The radios crackled before they heard "This is Crane, sir, we found something. We've come across Sailor Mercury's body. It seems she was trying to leave a message in her computer before she was killed."

Naruto frowned and rose a hand to his radio and said "Understood. Make sure you bring it with you when you return. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir. Crane out."

Naruto sighed before looking around again. Turning to the crystal he put a hand on it and said "Don't worry sis, we're going to get you out of here."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome. Listen, Naruto, I don't hate to burst your bubble or anything, but how do you plan on doing that? That crystal is fused to the floor. And even if it wasn't, we're on the top floor of the tower. I hope you aren't expecting us to push it to the helicopter. I'm sorry, but that's just not possible, even for a ninja."

Naruto turned around with a smirk and said "Shikamaru, you're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm a member of the moon clan. We don't exactly do things like normal people do."

Right after he finished speaking, Naruto's Crescent Moon mark appeared on his forehead as he was covered in white light before he slammed both palms on the floor. Light shot out from where Naruto's palms hit the floor shooting out towards the crystal dome that allowed them view of the burning city below them while also covering the crystal that kept his sister alive.

Once the light died down enough for the others could see, their jaws dropped down at what they saw. Chibiusa's crystal was now raised on a low crystal platform that could be lifted that would allow easy transport. But what really got the other shinobi was the fact that the dome was withdrawing into the floor.

After a minute, the dome was completely gone and they now had more than enough room to bring the Chinook over and lift the crystal platform in through the hatch in the center of the helicopter.

Smirking at the Nara heir, Naruto said "You were saying?"

Shikamaru merely grumbled out a "Troublesome."

Scene Change: Two Hours Later

Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could take as he stood beside the crystallized form of his sister as the Anbu code named Crane and her squad stood next to him as he read the message Mercury had left for the shinobi. It would appear that not all of the invaders had been completely dealt with like they had thought. And now, Crystal Tokyo had paid the ultimate price.

Turning to Crane, he said "Gather everyone together. As soon as we have my sister secured, we're going back to Konoha."

Crane bowed and her team left the room. Naruto took one last look at his sister before following them. No offense to his teacher, but he didn't trust anyone piloting that aircraft when it came time to bringing her on board.

Thirty minutes later, Chibiusa was safely aboard and the Chinook was pushing for every single one of its 196 miles capability to reach Konoha as fast as it could. There would be no breaks this time, not with how urgent things were.

Scene Change: Konoha Hospital Ten Hours Later

Naruto, Kakashi, Kushina, and Jiraiya were all waiting outside the emergency waiting room as they discussed what the shinobi sent to Crystal Tokyo saw.

"So you are certain this was done by Wiseman." Minato said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and said "Mercury seemed to think so, and considering all of the dust and stones with the Dark Moon clan symbol on them that was around sis when we found her, I think it's a fair bet. It's also likely that he's going to be coming after us next."

Minato nodded but before he could say anything, the light over the door to the operating room turned off and the doors opened as Tsunade and the other doctors tiredly walked out.

As the other shinobi turned to her, Naruto said "Lady Tsunade, how is she?"

Tsunade sighed and said "I'm not going to lie to you Naruto. It was close. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that close to death and actually survive transport. The only reason why she survived was because as you know, the Silver Crystal put her in stasis. She had multiple broken bones, including a couple of ribs, a punctured lung, her heart was badly damaged, and both arms broken at least twice as well as a massive concussion. She's stable for now, but we are no where near done working on her. It'll be another two days before she's even remotely close to ready for any kind of activities."

"I see." Naruto said softly. "Do you think I can see her any time soon?"

Tsunade studied the blond for a moment as an internal struggle raged on inside her. The doctor in her told her that no one that wasn't medically trained should be anywhere near that girl for a week at least. But the more human side was saying that the young man in front of her just lost both his parents and nearly lost his only sister as well.

Tsunade sighed and nodded before saying "Alright Naruto, but only for a few minutes and only until they take her to her room. She's really going to need her rest."

Naruto nodded and gave a quick bow in thanks before walking quickly into the room where he saw Chibiusa looking around in confusion until her eyes found his and she smiled.

"You came. Although I don't know why I sound so relieved, I knew you would. You always do look out for me."

Naruto smiled as well as he rubbed his hand along his sister's face causing her to close her eyes and sigh contently before opening them again. Naruto then frowned as he said "Sis, Crystal Tokyo, it's been completely destroyed. Other than you, there were no survivors."

Tears began to form in Chibiusa's eyes before she gently began to wipe them away and said "It was Wiseman wasn't it?"

Seeing Naruto's nod she rose herself up in her bed with Naruto's help and said "They came out of nowhere. Hundreds of ships tearing through our defenses dropping off troops. There were no lines to hold, there was just fighting in every street, every building. We couldn't make contact with anyone outside of the city either. They must have been jamming us."

"Probably, although when we stopped at DAB One on the way to Crystal Tokyo everyone was dead there as well so they probably decided to take no chances." Naruto said.

Chibiusa nodded and said "I held them off as long as I could, the jutsu training you gave me to augment my lunar powers seemed to really make a difference in my fights, but there were just too many of them. They eventually pushed me to the top of the tower where I was forced to do the same thing mom did eleven years ago and send that message to you."

Naruto frowned as he considered what his sister said before he suddenly brightened and said "Hey sis, you're going to probably think I'm crazy, but I've think I know how to get mom and dad back."

Chibiusa's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto and said "How?"

Scene Change: Konoha Council Chambers

Naruto was currently standing in front of the entire shinobi council telling them his plan to return Crystal Tokyo back to what it once was.

"So let me get this straight." One of the minor clan heads said. "You want to summon your mother and her royal court from the past here and teach them how to channel their powers into a semblance of jutsu like you did for your sister in the hopes that their present selves well have a better chance and so well survive?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Naruto said. "It worked the first time, it should work this time as well. And even if it doesn't, Crystal Tokyo is already gone, so what is the risk?"

The councilors looked at each other muttering to themselves before Homura said "Very well Tsukino-sama. You have our approval. Now then, what can you tell us about this Wiseman?"

Scene Change: One Year After The Events Of Stars

Usagi was having a nice dream about her future wedding to Mamoru when her Crescent Moon mark suddenly appeared on her forehead.

Dreamscape: Hokage Monument

Usagi suddenly found herself on top of a mountain looking over a large village.

"Whoa." Usagi breathed out as her eyes widened.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Usagi spun around and saw a sixteen year old teenager walking towards her with blond hair, blue eyes, and six whisker like marks on his face.

Usagi's eyes widened again and she said "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto smiled and said "It's me mother." His smile then turned into a frown and he said "Listen, I don't have time to explain everything now, but we need you and the other scouts' help. Wiseman returned with another army and we need you guys to come to Konoha so that we can keep him from tearing the place apart."

Usagi frowned and said "Why can't the scouts in your time do it?"

Naruto sighed and said "Because all of them except for Chibiusa are dead mother."

Usagi gasped but Naruto continued "Gather the scouts and have Pluto bring them all to Konoha. With any luck, we can prevent this from ever happening. I'll see you soon mother."


	9. Thunderstorm vs Maelstrom

8. Thunderstorm vs. Maelstrom

Story Start: Tsukino Residence Rooftop: 2:00 AM

Naruto sat on the rooftop copying a seal onto the inside of his book bag that was being projected by his communication seal. He had already applied the seal's partner on a piece of paper that he had then stuck on his back to transfer onto his skin. Finishing the book bag's seal, Naruto put it on his back as he stood up and pushed chakra into the seal on his back. He was surrounded in a quick burst of smoke which soon cleared revealing him in his Moon Fox outfit. Naruto looked himself over and thought 'Perfect.' Pushing chakra through the seal on his back a second time, Naruto changed back into his pajamas and bent down to grab his communication seal before making his way back inside the house.

Scene Change: Enemy Base

Rubeus walked through one of the mirrors that allowed travel between the rooms in his base and frowned as he heard the four sisters under his command bickering yet again. Sighing, he said "Now, now. Sisters shouldn't quarrel." Their attention successfully captured, Rubeus smirked as he floated down from in front of the raised mirror and said "This is no time for petty bickering. I've got a new plan to flush out our victim."

"What is it?" All four sisters asked.

Rubeus' smirk grew as he said "Princess Serenity's greatest fear is thunder."

The oldest of the four sisters, the green haired Petz, gained a smirk of her own as she said "Good idea, create enough thunder to scare her and the rabbit out into the opening."

"Exactly." Rubeus said.

"And I've got the perfect person to help implement your plan. Leave it to me." Petz said as she turned and walked to one of the mirrors in the room. Fading through it, she said "You won't be disappointed."

Scene Change: Tokyo Cityscape

It was a relatively cloudless day in Tokyo, so people were understandably confused when dark storm clouds suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grew covering the entire cityscape. They all flinched as lightning began shooting out of the clouds and slamming into various points all throughout the city.

Inside the clouds, Petz burst out of a particularly nasty looking cloud. Putting a finger to her forehead where her Dark Moon symbol was it glowed as she said "I call on the services of Droid Thunderclap!"

Static electricity converged into one central point in front of Petz as a figure with gray hair, a unicorn horn on her forehead, and a big drum strapped to her front appeared and shouted "Thunderclap here mistress!"

Petz smirked and said "I want roaring thunder and flashing lightning. And heavy rains, that pours for days and nights!"

"You got it! Hah, Hah!" Thunderclap roared as she began pounding on her drum causing electricity to arch out increasing the fury of the storm they were in.

Scene Change: School Indoor Pool

Lightning flashed across the skylights over the indoor pool and all of the kids who were taking the swimming class looked up. Naruto frowned and thought "Where did this storm come from?' A sharp whistle drew his and everyone else's attention as the life guard shouted "Everyone out of the pool!" As all of the kids scrambled to get out, Naruto sighed and thought 'And here I was hoping I could just relax today.'

"Everyone get changed and we'll put on some cartoons while we wait for your parents." The swimming instructor said as the boys and girls headed to the separate locker rooms.

An hour later, the parents began coming with umbrellas to walk their children home. Chibiusa and Naruto stayed inside with another boy and girl as the other kids all rushed under their parents' umbrellas and began walking home under the temporary shelter the umbrellas provided.

Naruto frowned from where he was looking out through a window at the storm next to his sister and muttered "What is up with this storm? No way could a normal storm just appear out of nowhere like this and be so powerful right off the bat. And we should have at least gotten a warning from the weather station."

Chibiusa frowned before the two turned as they heard the sound of a door opening. Seeing the other girl's mother in the doorway, the two turned back to the window. They both flinched as a particularly close and bright lightning bolt slammed into the ground somewhere close and the lights flickered before going steady again.

As the lights flickered, Chibiusa grabbed her brother and began holding on for dear life. Naruto frowned as he wrapped his hands around her. His frown grew as he Chibiusa's shoulders began shaking and he heard his sister muttering "Make the storm stop. I can't stand all this, I want to go home."

Another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and Naruto grunted at how tight Chibiusa began holding him. Ignoring the pressure on his ribs, he began comforting his sister the best he could while looking out at the storm with a frown.

Naruto held his sister for another thirty minutes comforting her every time lightning flashed by overhead. When it became clear that no one was coming for them, he frowned and thought 'Wasn't Usagi supposed to come get us? Well, we know our way back so there's no point staying here anymore. Sis is really not going to like this, but we need to get back to the Tsukino's soon.'

Letting go of Chibiusa and taking off his book bag, Naruto pulled out the poncho that he kept there and handed it to Chibiusa. Chibiusa frowned as she took it and said "You want us to go out there?" Naruto nodded as he put his book bag back on and tightened the straps. Seeing this Chibiusa's frown grew and she said "What about you? Don't you have a second poncho?"

"Nope." Was Naruto's nonchalant reply as he began walking to the double doors that led to the front yard of the school.

"But you'll catch a cold." Chibiusa said as she reluctantly followed her brother.

Naruto laughed as he turned his head and pointed to the whisker marks on his left cheek. Grinning, he said "Advanced healing remember? I haven't caught so much as a weekend bug ever since Kyuubi marked me. Now come on, the sooner we get to the Tsukino's, the sooner I can get into some more dry clothes when we get out of this rain."

Naruto pushed open the double doors and ran out into the rain and Chibiusa hurried after him leaving the school empty except for the janitor who looked at the two from a second story window. Shaking his head as he leaned against his broom, the janitor said "That boy is crazy going out into this storm without a poncho. Oh well, I'm not the one getting a cold tonight."

As the two ran, Naruto tilted his head up and frowned as he saw the storm clouds seemingly get even darker even as more lightning shot out. 'Is this storm even natural? It sure doesn't feel like it.' Naruto thought as he continued looking up. Then a flash of lightning inside a nearby cloud briefly revealed the silhouette of a figure banging on a drum inside the cloud and Naruto's eyes widened. 'What the hell? Don't tell me that an invader is causing this storm?' Naruto winced as he felt a phantom pain that was like a certain redhead hitting the back of his head and he thought 'I can't believe I'm still getting those.' Shaking his head, he thought "Alright Naruto, focus. What could the invaders gain by creating a storm this big? Could they be planning on flooding the city?' Another lightning struck a lightning rod on the building they were passing and Chibiusa screamed in fear. Naruto looked back and frowned as he thought 'Sis is going to have a heart attack soon if this keeps up for much longer. Wait, could that be why they're doing this, to force Sis' moon beam to instinctively activate due to her fear? But why would they need to find her anyway? It's not like she knows any of Crystal Tokyo's secrets. Well she could be useful as a hostage but still, how would capturing her justify such a big storm.'

Naruto looked back up at the storm clouds and thought 'Well, there's only one way to find out. But there's no way Chibiusa's going to be anywhere near me when I try it. I just hope my moon beam summons the Scouts even though I'm not the heir apparent. I do NOT want to fight someone who can control the weather by myself. But first I have to make sure that Chibiusa gets back to mom's house safely.'

Naruto looked around before he turned into a nearby alley. Chibiusa followed him as he went to hide behind a dumpster. When she reached him, Naruto said "Listen sis, I'm going to make a clone that's going to take you back to the Tsukino's. I want you to do exactly what it says alright?"

Chibiusa frowned and said "But why can't you stay with me?"

"Because this storm isn't natural, someone is making it and I think that they are using it in an effort to draw you out. If that is so, then they're probably waiting for your moon beam to lead them to you like last time. If that's the case, I'd rather draw them in one spot with you safe in a completely other spot. So go with the clone and I'll be back as soon as I can alright? And don't activate your moon beam, no matter what." Naruto said as he made the shadow clone.

Chibiusa nodded and the clone walked out from behind the dumpster with her following it as the two broke out into a run again. Naruto watched them go before he shot out the alley on the other side and began running for the park. As he came upon a pedestrian bridge that crossed the street, he saw a figure in a green rain coat crossing to his side. Seeing the blond hair under the hood and recognizing the chakra signature, Naruto smirked and thought 'And my luck comes through yet again.'

Streaking up the stairs in front of him, Naruto shot across the figure's path before he bolted down the other side. He turned his head back towards the bridge as he heard his name being shouted and the figure rushing after him. Turning his head back forward, he thought 'Well that's one Sailor Scout ally I can count on. I just hope the rest will be nearby.' Putting on a burst of speed, Naruto shot across the next street crossing as he continued running towards his chosen battle ground.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto skid to a halt inside one of the many clearings in the park and looked around. As expected, no one was in the park due to the storm that was still going strong over head. Running a hand through his soaking hair and pointlessly wringing out the collected water, Naruto thought 'Well, now or never I suppose.' Naruto's crescent moon mark appeared and he closed his eyes as he concentrated. The next instant a wide beam of light shot out of the symbol and into the sky piercing even the clouds that hovered above him.

Scene Change: Sky Above Tokyo

A bright light pierced the darkness of the skies above Tokyo causing Petz's head to snap over to where a beam of light shot to the heavens. Grinning, she said "Got you, you little rabbit." Pointing to the beam of light, she shouted "There Thunderclap! There is your prey! Now bring me that rabbit!"

"Yes Mistress!" Thunderclap shouted as she launched herself towards the moon beam.

Petz smirked and thought 'Soon I shall bring that annoying rabbit to Rubeus and my sisters shall see that I am the best.'

Scene Change: Park Entrance

Usagi passed the gate that led to the park and stopped running. Leaning over with her hands on her knees panting, Usagi thought 'I'm sure Naruto went in here. How can a five year old run so fast? Better question, where's Chibiusa? Naruto rarely lets her out of his sight.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a beam of light shot into the sky somewhere deeper in the park making her eyes go wide as she thought 'What the-that's Naruto's energy I'm sensing! What's going on, and how come I can tell who's sending that?' Usagi began running towards the light as she thought 'When this is all over I am going to have questions for that kid. And I'll be darned if he doesn't answer them.'

A minute later, she came to the sight of Naruto standing in the middle of a clearing with his eyes closed and the beam of light shooting out of a symbol that was extremely familiar to her. She only had time to think 'What the-' before Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot to the side avoiding a blast of electricity. Naruto jumped five feet away from his original position before landing in a hand spring that took him another five feet before he twisted in the air and landed facing his attacker.

Naruto growled as he said "You know, I _really_ don't like people sneak attacking me like that."

"Where is the rabbit?" His opponent asked, clearly ignoring what Naruto said. Usagi frowned from her position wondering why this creature was looking for her when Naruto bent his head back and laughed, confusing her. Getting his laughter under control a moment later, Naruto shot a glare at the other person and said "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to have her anywhere near this fight? I'm not going to let _you_ or _any_ of the invaders touch a single hair on her head!"

'Invaders?' Usagi thought before her eyes widened as Naruto's crescent moon mark began glowing.

"In fact, me and a friend of mine are going to make sure you are no longer a threat to her. Lunar Flare!" Silver light burst out of Naruto's mark causing the enemy in front of him to scream in pain as she clamped her eyes shut. Usagi slammed her own eyes shut as the light filled the entire clearing whiting out every detail that could normally be seen. When the other two occupants could finally open their eyes and see, Usagi's jaw dropped at the sight of Moon Fox standing next to Naruto as if he had always been there.

Moon Fox regarded the person in front of him for a moment before he turned his head to Naruto and said "You summoned me Prince?"

'Prince!' Usagi's eyes bugged out as she thought 'Naruto is a prince? But then that means the brat is a princess! She sure doesn't act like one.'

"I did my friend. It seems this hooligan in front of us is after my sister. I was hoping you could help me show her the error of her ways." Naruto said with a smirk at the end.

Moon Fox inclined his head as he said "But of course my friend. After all, it is my duty to protect you and your sister while you're here." Turning his head back to his opponent, he said "I'll take right, you take left. Just make sure not to get hit."

Naruto laughed and said "Thanks for the advise." Then he shot forward to the left as Moon Fox mirrored his actions. Usagi watched with wide eyes as the two closed in on their opponent, making motions with their hands as they went. Their opponent banged on her drum twice causing electricity to arch out of it before she pointed her drumsticks at the two sending electricity crackling at them both. The two both shot to the sides avoiding the blast as Naruto pushed his hand towards his opponent and shouted "Lunar Wave!" while at the same time, Moon Fox finished his hand signs and shouted "Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!"

A burst of silver white energy shot out of Naruto's hand and rushed at his opponent, expanding along the way into a five by ten foot wave of lunar energy. At the same time, Moon Fox spat out two bullets of compressed air that was almost impossible to actually see due to the still ongoing storm overhead.

Their opponent scoffed at the two attacks heading rapidly towards her as she bent her knees and jumped up into the air allowing the two attacks to sail harmlessly past her as she began flying. Laughing, she roared "Do you think such puny attacks well work against the mighty Thunderclap? Here, let me show you a real attack!" She pointed her two drumsticks at her opponents again and even bigger blasts of electricity shot out at the two blondes forcing them to take chakra laced jumps back or else be part of two new five foot wide craters in the ground.

"Note to self, don't let those things come anywhere near you." Naruto muttered and Moon Fox nodded in agreement. Back in her hiding spot, Usagi shook her head free from its shock and thought 'I need to get the girls over here!' Flipping open the cover of the 'watch' that was at her wrist, she began talking into it as the two blondes in the clearing dodged another blast of electricity.

Naruto rolled to the side avoiding his opponent's third attack. Coming out of his roll with his hand shooting to his side, Naruto focused on the lunar energy that was his heritage and shot it out of his hand to form a sword which he used to catch the next lightning bolt. Gritting his teeth as some of the electricity jumped from the energy blade and into his hands, he swung the sword in an arch at his opponent as he shouted "Lunar Wave!" The sword burst apart into a much stronger wave of lunar energy and had the added bonus of sending his opponent's attack right back at her as the wave was still surrounded by electricity. As the attack was launched, he saw his partner finish his own hand signs and shout "Lightning Style: Static Pressure Jutsu!"

Naruto wondered what his partner was thinking, sending a Lightning style attack at an obvious electric user but understood when the static electricity caused Thunderclap to flinch just as she was going to avoid his Lunar Wave. That flinch bought just enough time for his electrified attack to hit her and she screamed as the lunar energy tore through her shocking her along the way. When it cleared, Thunderclap was slightly smoking, but otherwise seemingly unharmed. Naruto felt a small bead of sweat form on his forehead as Thunderclap laughed as she shouted "Did you really think such a weak attack would work against the mighty Thunderclap? I am an elemental Droid! We are a whole other level above the common Droids, and I well not be defeated by some weaklings like you!"

Thunderclap suddenly stiffened as a sword pierced her chest and she heard "You talk too much." She looked behind her to see Moon Fox holding onto one of her shoulders with one hand, with his legs against her back holding the hilt of his sword with the other hand and leaves falling around him. Moon Fox pulled out the sword before he let go of his opponent's shoulder and spun in the air slamming a chakra covered foot down on Thunderclap's head sending her into the ground. Moon Fox was surrounded by swirling leaves again before he reappeared next to Naruto.

"Well that was easier than expected." Moon Fox said. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but the small crater that Thunderclap landed in suddenly exploded as bolts of lightning shot to the sky. Thunderclap floated out of the crater with fury in her eyes as she shouted "You think that a little prick like that well stop me? I am the embodiment of lightning! You cannot hope to defeat me!"

"Or not." Naruto said before the two were forced to jump back and then separate as their opponent threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt at them. This continued for another thirty seconds before they heard "Moon Tiara Action!" and a bright spinning disk slammed into the back of Thunderclap's head causing her to stumble forward. Turning around with a snarl, Thunderclap shouted "Who did that?"

"I did." Sailor Moon said as she stood thirty feet away with the rest of the scouts on either side of her. "If you think we're just going to stand around and watch you destroy our city with this storm then you are nuts!" Sailor Moon shouted and the other girls nodded before Sailor Jupiter said "Yeah, you're making this city miserable with this storm and we're going to put a stop to it!"

"I'd give up if I were you. You're outnumbered seven to one and even you can't stand against those odds." Sailor Venus said with a confident air. Not that anyone could blame her, considering it was five scouts, one shinobi, and a lunar vs. one elemental Droid. Nobody would have bet for Thunderclap with that kind of opposition.

Thunderclap obviously didn't care though as she said "Two or seven, it makes no difference to me. You all will fall before my-urgh!" Thunderclap was cut off from her statement as a spike of earth shot up from the ground behind her and pierced her back.

"You still talk too much." Moon Fox said as he dropped his hands from the last hand sign he had made. Thunderclap growled and spun to face him shattering the rock spike as she reached for the blow dryer at her side and said "I've just about had as much of you as I can stand. Take this!" The nozzle of the blow dryer glowed before a massive wind shot out of it and blew Moon Fox into a nearby tree which groaned under the wind and began to become uprooted.

Moon Fox struggled against the wind before a shout of "Venus Crescent Beam!" pierced the air and a laser in the shape of two crescents smashed together slammed into Thunderclap's back sending her flying and stopping her continuous attack. Thunderclap picked herself up and turned to attack the Scouts but never got the chance as Mars used the distraction Venus just provided and ran at her opponent and jumped at her slamming an axe kick into her back driving her back into the ground.

Not finished with just driving her opponent into the ground and crushing her drum at the same time, Mars clapped her hands together with her pointer fingers pointed at Thunderclap's head and said "Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire shot out of Mars' fingers and slammed into the back of Thunderclap's head causing her to scream in pain as the fire burned her. Mars smirked as the fire burned but her eyes widened when Thunderclap roared and grabbed her around the waist and threw her towards Naruto and Moon Fox at what felt like Mach 1.

"Grab her!" Moon Fox shouted as he bolted to the side before he made a ninety degree turn after five steps and launched himself past Mars' flying form while Naruto turned to the side and braced himself as he shot an arm under her chest just under her body's 'extra padding' and jerked his arm up flipping Mars over and catching her in a bridal carry even as he was forced to slide sideways a little due to the momentum of the throw.

Mars opened her eyes which she had closed instinctively and looked up at Naruto who gently set her down. 'Whoa, who is he related to, the Hulk? I would never have thought he could catch someone three times older than him so easily.' Mars thought as she sent a quick nod of thanks to Naruto before her focus was brought back to the fight when she heard "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Moon Fox had taken the time that Thunderclap had used when she threw Mars and then scrambled to put out the fire on her head to get within ten feet of her and slam three bullets of water into Thunderclap's now unprotected stomach which sent her flying back towards the rest of the scouts.

Mercury was ready to take advantage of the fact that her opponent couldn't properly defend herself at the moment as she shouted "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Jupiter was quick to action as well as she shouted "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" The two attacks merged just before they slammed into Thunderclap's form and she screamed as the freezing water enhanced the damage of the lightning bolt and electrocuted her that more effectively.

The lightning bolt slammed Thunderclap back to the ground where she groaned as she tried to lift herself with her hands. Her arms shook as she slowly lifted herself up, but that didn't stop her voice from remaining strong as she said "You fools dare to continue resisting against me? I shall burn your bodies to ash and scatter them to the four corners of this world. Nothing shall keep me from my mission, not even you!"

"You still talk too much." Naruto said as he bent his knees and thought 'Time to see if I've grown enough to actually use this.' Naruto then shot up into a jump that took him at least twenty feet in the air as a silver glow surrounded his body and he crossed his arms. Hovering in the air, Naruto closed his eyes as his hair began to move around his head as if they were in a slight breeze. The silver glow turned into a silver cloud that surrounded him as his eyes snapped open and he shouted "Lunar Storm!"(1) The silver cloud condensed into twenty brightly shining crescents of energy before he shot his arms back out and they all shot at his opponent at high speeds slamming into her body and the ground throwing up a massive debris cloud and tearing a scream from her lips.

Naruto dropped back to the ground and instantly fell to his knees panting. He raised his head as the debris cloud settled and saw that Thunderclap wouldn't be getting up anytime soon due to the ten inch holes in her body that the ten crescents that had been on target had tore into her. As he watched, Thunderclap attempted one last gasping breath through her shredded windpipe before she burst apart and fell back to the ground as nothing but moon dust. The clouds overhead parted as the storm finally ended and sunlight once again shined down on the city.

"Whoa." Mars muttered with wide eyes from her spot next to the kneeling lunar as she and the rest of the scouts looked at where the ground was pock marked with ten inch wide craters. Moon Fox shook his head as he turned and walked back to Naruto. Standing in front of Naruto who was looking up at him, Moon Fox said "Forgive me, prince, but I think you've been watching a _little_ too much Digimon. Seriously, an attack that is exactly like Renamon's 'Diamond Storm'?"

All of the scouts besides Moon felt their eyes widen as they all simultaneously thought 'Prince?'

Naruto chuckled and said "Ah, you're just jealous that you can't use such a cool attack. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pass out now." His eyes rolled up to the back of his head as his exhausted body finally couldn't perform its higher functions any longer and he fell to the ground, out like a light, his crescent moon mark fading out of sight.

Moon Fox shook his again with a sigh before he turned to Sailor Moon and said "Usagi, do you mind taking him back home with you? I'd do it, but I'm afraid that I'd stick out quite a bit considering how similar me and the prince look.."

Each of the sailors' eyes widened as said scout asked "What did you call me?"

Moon Fox's posture took an annoyed hint to it as he said "I called you by your name. You know, the one you were born with?"

"How did you know her name though?" Mercury asked as she looked at him with her head cocked in curiosity.

"You know any other blondes with two buns in their hair and it still reaches past that skirt of hers? And considering the fact that the prince and princess are her descendants, it's quite obvious." Moon Fox said in a tone of voice that suggested at least one eyebrow was raised.

"What do you mean by descendants? She isn't even old enough to have her first kid yet." Jupiter asked while Moon blushed bright red at the implications of having descendants and Jupiter's statement brought to mind certain activities that having said descendants would require.

Moon Fox sighed and muttered something under his breath before he turned to Mars and said "Do you remember what I told Tux boy at the temple? About how this war spans across thousands of years?" When Mars nodded, Moon Fox turned back to Jupiter and said "This whole mess started when a group of invaders attacked the Tokyo of the thirtieth century. Naruto and Chibiusa, the lunar prince and princess of that time period, were both sent to the past to protect them. Konoha, my home village, is an alley of theirs and so I was sent back as well to keep them safe. We were followed though by a group of the invaders who wish to capture Chibiusa, either to use as a hostage or in the belief that she might hold secrets to how Tokyo is being defended. So far they don't seem to realize that Naruto is her brother, although I can't really blame them considering Naruto has been residing in Konoha for quite some time in order to strengthen the alliance between Konoha and the Moon Kingdom."

"So Naruto and Chibiusa are actually royalty?" Venus asked in surprise as she looked at Naruto's unconscious form that was still lying on the wet grass.

"Brat sure doesn't act like she is. You would think that a princess would be taught better manners." Moon muttered under her breath.

Moon Fox chuckled startling her as she didn't think anyone heard her as the masked figure said "She is normally a lot more well mannered your highness. She seems to have a distinct dislike of you though for some reason." Turning towards the woods, he said "I trust you can bring the prince back to your house safely. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I must get back to patrolling the city until either the prince or princess call for me again." And with that as his 'by your leave,' Moon Fox shot into the woods in a blur leaving the girls to talk to themselves about what they learned, even as Moon walked over and picked up Naruto's unconscious form.

As the girls dropped their transformations and walked towards the park entrance, they never noticed Tuxedo Mask leave the woods from the other side as he thought 'So Naruto and Chibiusa are from the future? That would certainly explain how they appeared so suddenly without any evidence of them ever existing before in the public records office. But why would this Konoha place send someone so young to look after them?' Shaking his head from those thoughts, he dropped his own transformation and began walking back to his apartment with more questions than answers.

Moon Fox shot under a bridge near the clearing he had just fought in, thinking 'I better let brother know what happened.' There was a sudden popping sound under the bridge before a cloud of smoke drifted out from underneath as the reinforced shadow clone dispelled itself.

Scene Change: Road Leading To The Tsukino Residence

Usagi was walking down the road that led to her house with Naruto on her back. Hearing the boy give a low groan, she turned her head to see his blue eyes wearily opening and glancing around as he took stock of where he was. Seeing that he was being carried piggy back style by his future mother and that they were nearly at her house with just the two of them on the street, he muttered "Dang, I guess Minato-sensei was right. I still need to wait a while before I can safely use that attack." He then tilted his head as the memory of his clone's actions after he passed out made itself known and he sighed. Shaking his head from it, he said "You can put me down now Usagi."

Usagi stopped walking and kneeled allowing Naruto to slip off her back. Turning around so that she was once again looking Naruto in the eyes, Usagi asked "Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were from the future?"

Naruto sighed and said "I wanted to Usagi, but it was need to know. And you didn't. Besides, would you have believed me if I did tell you?"

"Well-" Usagi started uncertainly before she sighed and said "I guess not." Cocking her head to the side, she said "Well could you at least tell me why your sister is so stubborn in going after the silver crystal?"

Naruto lifted both of his hands in front of him in the universal 'search me' gesture as he said "I don't even know why she is after it. She told me the silver crystal in our time period disappeared but I don't see what getting the one from this time period solves."

Usagi sighed before she stood up and began walking towards her house. Naruto walked by her side and the two traveled in silence for a moment before Naruto said "You know sis doesn't know about you and the others being scouts right?"

Usagi looked down in surprise at the question and said "But if you two are from the future, then how can she not know?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Let's just say that sis refuses to see what is right in front of her. She knows what the sailor moon of this time looks like but she refuses to make the connection between you and your sailor form. But she is going to have to make it eventually. And when she does, she's going to be yelling at me for not telling her." Naruto chuckled again to himself before he tightened the straps on his book bag as the two passed the gate of the house and walked up the driveway. It would be quite the conversation when his sister finally made the connection, but he'd be ready for it.

Author's Notes

Yes, I took this chapter in a completely different direction than the actual episode. What is the point of Naruto being sent to protect Chibiusa if he takes no steps in making sure she wouldn't get hurt in a fight when he could control where and when that fight is? And for those of you saying that I said that the moon beam is only for the heir apparent, let me remind you that there is usually only one lunar born per generation. There being two lunars in Naruto's generation is really a sort of genetic fluke. The moon beam does not know this, nor would it care. It's purpose is to call the scouts when a young member of the Lunar Family is in danger. So even though he is not the heir apparent, he can still use all of the lunar abilities, including the beam.

(1) As you all should know, I do not own anything of Digimon. I just pictured Naruto performing an attack similar to Diamond Storm and the idea stuck.

Speaking of attacks that I have come up with for Naruto, here's a list so far of everything I've thought of.

1. Lunar Sword: Supplementary skill. Naruto pushes his lunar energy out of his hand and condenses it into a sword. This gives him a weapon to fight. It can also be used to add power to his attacks.

2. Lunar Wave: The first tier attack that Naruto can use. Thrusting out his hand, Naruto sends a burst of lunar energy at his opponent that forms into the shape of a wave. It's power is controlled by intent and can cause as little damage as giving a person a nice tan or as much as killing them.

3. Lunar Storm: Naruto jumps up into the air while pushing lunar energy out of his body which he condenses into multiple crescents. He then shoots the crescents at his enemy which explode on contact.

4. Lunar Tsunami: This is the upgraded version of Lunar Wave. It sends out a wave of lunar energy at least twenty times bigger than a regular Lunar Wave and eradicates all in its path. Naruto will not be able to use this attack for quite some time.

5. Lunar Flare: Distraction ability: Naruto flares his lunar energy causing it to act in a similar manner as a flash bomb, only without the concussive force.

That's all that I have come up with so far. If you have any ideas for other attacks, I'd be happy to take them into consideration. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Until then, happy fanficcing.


	10. False Charms

9. False Charms

Author's Notes: Hey guys, Just a quick announcement before we get to the stuff you really want. I realized that I made a mistake when I called Prisma Petz. That is actually her Japanese name not her English name. So from now on, Petz will be called Prisma. Sorry for any confusion that caused. Also sorry for how long this has taken. Murphy's law did its best to make me its bitch. I lost a month when my power cord got fried, had a minor virus resist all bug sweeps resulting in me having to put my computer through a forty eight hour defrag and purge cycle and then I lost this chapter three times. Needless to say, I have since located Murphy and subsequently disemboweled, lit on fire, and then decapitated him. I am planning on starting the next chapter immediately after this is posted.

Story Start: Enemy Base

Prisma growled as she looked out a mirror that showed a view of Tokyo as she said "I hate being stuck here in the past! It's all so primitive! Why can't Rubeus take us home to the future already?"

"Quit whining Prisma, we have work to do here. Besides, what are you whining for? You don't have anyone waiting there for you." Her sister Avery said with a smirk.

"Can it Avery!" Prisma snarled at her sister.

Bertie looked across the room and giggled at them and said "Bicker, bicker, bicker, that's all you two do."

"Oh Prisma, just because you haven't had a date since we got here." Avery said.

"I've been too busy working!" Prisma shouted as her right eyebrow twitched.

Rubeus fazed into sight in a mirror and stepped out as he said "You sisters at it again?"

"Rubeus!" All four sisters said as they turned towards him.

"If you really want to go back to the future, then you'll capture the new crystal point I just found."

Scene Change: Park

Naruto and Chibiusa walked through the park to where the girls were meeting for a shopping trip doing their best to ignore the two boys following them. The two went to the two lunars' school and had been bugging them ever since they caught site of the two. As they reached the fountain, Chibiusa looked behind her and said "We told you two to leave us alone, now bug off!"

The smaller of the two boys ran in front of them and said "Not until you tell us how that ball floats and what's in the book bag!"

"Yeah!" The other boy, one who reminded Naruto of a gorilla with his big boned structure and his dopey look said as he moved to stand behind the smaller one.

Chibiusa huffed and said "You know, I can't seem to figure out which one of you two is the stupidest, the big gorilla or the small rat!"

Naruto chuckled but he soon quit as the small kid shouted "What?!" The big kid seemed to take offense as well as he pushed the small kid away and said "I'll handle this." But as he bent down to grab Chibiusa, he found his right arm grabbed by Naruto before he was suddenly thrown into the fountain behind Chibiusa.

As he came sputtering up spitting out water, Naruto glared at him as he said "If you _ever_ try to touch sis again, I'll break your arms, got it?"

The boy nodded his head in fear before he bolted out of the fountain screaming for his mother. Naruto turned his glare to the smaller kid who gulped as he said "You still here?" The kid took off after his friend while he looked back at Naruto in fear.

Naruto sighed as he turned to his sister and said "I hate guys like those."

Chibiusa nodded before both looked up as they heard a voice above them say "Wow Naruto, you really showed them." Minako and Makoto were standing behind them with smirks on their faces. "Yeah, but those two aren't so stupid, the knew when to run." Makoto said with a small chuckle.

Minako bent down and patted Chibiusa's hair as she said "Are you alright pumpkin? Those kids might have been a bit obnoxious but I think he might have a crush on you."

Naruto snorted as Makoto said "Are you crazy? That kid is nothing more than a fungus., I think you've been reading too many romance novels."

"Looks who talking!" Minako shot over her back. "You think the paper boy likes you just because he rides by your front door every morning."

Makoto put her hands on her hips as her left eye twitched and said "Oh come off it Minako, you're jealous!"

Minako closed her eyes and stood up as she said "You're hallucinating! Why would I be jealous of you?!" Opening her eyes and turning to fully face the brunette, she said "I'm perfectly happy with myself just the way I am!"

"Sure, lonely heart!"

"There's more to life than collecting boyfriends."

"Yeah?" Makoto asked getting into Minako's personal space. Naruto could see that sparks were about to fly so he jumped in between the two pushing them away from each other as he said "Calm down you two!" The two girls stumbled back a few steps as Naruto continued "You two need to take a chill pill! I mean, what is up with you girls? I know you two have some issues when it comes to romance but you don't have to bite each other's heads off!"

The two girls glared at Naruto and both leaned down as they simultaneously shouted "Who asked you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he jumped up and flicked both girls' foreheads causing them to yelp and jump back rubbing them as Naruto landed and said "Nobody asked me, but you two are driving me nuts! Who the heck cares if Makoto likes to read romance novels or if Minako has plenty of self confidence in herself? You two are bickering like a bunch of kindergartners! Geeze, if my teachers saw you bickering like this, then they'd cuff you two together and throw you in a room and lock the door for a week until you got over yourselves."

Both girls blinked at this as Naruto turned around in a huff and walked over to the fountain and sat down. He felt his eyebrow raise as Chibiusa began talking about one of the two girls dating Mamoru and he sighed as he thought 'If sis realized who that guy actually was she wouldn't be so eager to offer him to the others.' He heard Usagi screaming at her for listening to a phone conversation before he saw her chase after the younger rabbit and he sighed again as Makoto and Minako began bickering again.

'What I wouldn't give to have another boy here to talk with. Shingo is alright, but he knows even less about what's going on than the girls do.' He thought as he watched the drama unfold. He heard Usagi to shout at Chibiusa to let her hair go and flinched as he saw Chibiusa use Usagi's hair as a swing throwing her to the ground as she landed and said "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?"

Naruto sighed again and shook his head in frustration.

Scene Change: Enemy Base

"So which one of you is going to take over the latest Crystal Point?" Rubeus asked as a hologram of a charm shop appeared. "It's a little charm store that sells little crystal charms and jewelry. It's very popular with the little kids."

"Jewelry, sounds fun." Bertie said.

"I could use a new charm bracelet." Catzi mused to herself.

"So why is it so popular? Must be junk if kids can afford it." Prisma said with a sniff.

"Who knows, it's just the latest rage with these humans." Rubeus said as he waved the question off dismissively. "They seem to think these charms have positive energy and will bring them good luck."

"Bunch of rubbish!" Avery said with a sneer.

"Maybe so, but it's important we take control of this point. So I want you to put together a plan to seize that store and capture the customers." Rubeus ordered.

"Count me out Rubeus!" Avery snarled. "I'd never set foot in a place that doesn't sell anything less than top quality jewelry!"

"I can't believe this!" Prisma said as she glared at her sister.

Avery's eyes shifted over to her sister as she said "I'm not Prisma, tacky jewel shops are not my thing. Bye now!" And with that, she floated up and disappeared.

"Avery! Come back here!" Prisma shouted, but she was already gone.

Avery reappeared in another part of their base which looked like it had absolutely no gravity as pillars floated around. Sighing, she said "A girl does have to keep up her standards, but it would be a pity if I lost all those bonus shopping points I earned." Cupping her hand, a wine glass appeared in her hand. It began rippling as she said "Droid Chillax!"

The wine began swirling around the glass before it shot out into the air expanding as it went. Fifteen feet out it coalesced into a humanoid form that said "You need me commander?"

Avery smirked and said "I certainly do. I want you to go see Rubeus, tell him I'll take the mission at the jewelry mart after all."

"You missed the train on that one Ave." A voice said behind her.

Turning her head, Avery saw her sister Bertie and said "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's too late." Bertie said as she floated sideways in a large circle around Avery and the droid. "Prisma's already gone." Turning herself vertical and stopping her floating, Bertie smirked and said "You blew it. Rubeus said that if he had known how much of a donna you were, he wouldn't have brought you."

"He did, did he? Well I'll just have to change that impression now won't I?" Avery asked before her and the droid blurred out of the base.

Bertie waved and said "Bring me back a gift. Bye now."

Scene Change: Market District

The girls were walking down the street with Luna on Usagi's shoulder and the twins hanging back further down the street. Usagi sighed as she turned around and began walking backwards as she said "Come on girls, can't we just make up with each other? We can't shop if we don't talk to each other."

Makoto and Minako crossed both their arms and closed their eyes as Makoto said "I'll forgive her if she apologizes."

"Nothing to apologize for." Minako said.

Usagi chuckled nervously as she and Luna grew sweat drops. "They are getting as stubborn as you are Usagi." Luna said.

Usagi was just about to absentmindedly nod in agreement before she suddenly fell forward on her face. The other two girls gasped and moved to help her as she lifted herself back up and said "That hurt! Why didn't you warn me about that?" Usagi's eyes then lit up as she saw a store she hadn't seen before and said "Ooh, what's that?"

"It's a charm shop." Makoto said re-crossing her arms. "It's supposed to sell charms that will bring you luck with boyfriends."

"Better than Rei's charms?" Minako asked.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, lets check it out!" Usagi called from the store entrance.

"This could be wicked cool. Want to go in?" Minako said turning her head to Makoto. Makoto hummed in agreement before both opened their eyes and remembered who they were talking to. Both gasped and turned their heads away from each other and lifting their noses.

Naruto sighed from where he was leaning up against the building and said "I really wish they would drop this silly argument." Looking around the corner he was leaning against, he said "Is there some reason you're hiding back there?"

Chibiusa frowned as she leaned closer towards him and said "I don't like the feel of that place. It feels wrong."

Naruto frowned as well as he looked back towards the building that the two inner scouts were heading towards and said "So you felt it too huh? I was wondering when you would start growing an energy sensing ability."

He saw Chibiusa nod causing him to look back and see her frown as she said "Why couldn't the others feel it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Is there a reason why they should?" 'I wonder if she did figure out who the girls actually are.' He thought wondering if he was going to have that conversation he talked about with his mother soon.

Chibiusa blushed a little and said "Well, it just seems that they should be able to, I can't really explain it."

Naruto hummed in thought before he looked back at the store and closed his eyes in concentration. Focusing on sensing the energies surrounding him, he studied the energy coming from the store for a minute before he opened his eyes again and said "The energy seems to be designed for those older than us, with a bit more focus towards females. It probably has some way of avoiding detection by those without our lunar senses." 'Still, I would have thought at least mom would have picked it up. Could it be she can't sense energies like we can? But that doesn't make sense, lunars are supposed to gain that ability by the time we reach the age of ten.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a familiar chakra signature approaching from behind. Without turning his head he said "You know Mamoru, we really should stop meeting like this."

Mamoru chuckled at his future son even as Chibiusa hugged his legs in delight. Grinning down at her, he said "So what are you two doing around here?"

Naruto spoke up before Chibiusa even opened her mouth. "We were following some of the girls on their little shopping trip since we didn't have anything else to do." 'I probably shouldn't tell him that Usagi was one of them.' He thought bitterly as he kept himself from scowling at his father.

Mamoru frowned as he said "Why were you following them? Weren't you invited to join them?"

Naruto shrugged as he turned and said "Sure we were, but have you ever actually gone on a shopping trip that a girl actually describes as a 'buying spree'?" Naruto shuddered as he said "Thanks, but I'd rather have a few buildings separating me from that kind of browsing."

Mamoru chuckled again. He opened his mouth to say something when all three snapped their heads over to the store the girls went in as they felt some kind of unidentifiable pressure filling the air.

"Somebody's got a temper in there." Naruto said as he turned around and took advantage of the fact that the street was pretty much empty due to the hot weather and that he was in front of Mamoru and crossed his hands creating a shadow clone behind the corner of the building they were at.

"I'll say." Moon Fox said as he stepped out of the shadows nearly scaring the pants off Mamoru as he jumped and looked to the side. Chibiusa jerked as well but was better able to control her reaction since she had seen Naruto's hands move.

"Where did you come from?!" Mamoru asked as he held his heart which gave one last struggle to leap out of his chest before calming down.

Moon Fox tilted his head and said "I came from mommy and daddy, where did you come from?"

Naruto snorted before he began openly snickering at the child like innocence his clone put into his tone even as Mamoru sputtered and said "I didn't mean that answer!" Chibiusa cocked her head in confusion as she wondered why her brother was being so mean to the man that he had seemed to get along so well with before.

Moon Fox shrugged before he turned to Naruto and said "You summoned me sir?"

Naruto nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the charm shop as he said "It feels like some of those jerks are in there. Can you check it out and make sure no one we know gets too badly hurt?"

Moon Fox nodded before he disappeared in a vortex of leaves. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the charm shop one last time before he suddenly grabbed Mamoru's wrist and with surprising strength for a five year old started dragging him into the thin ally as he said "Now that that's out of the way, I've got a bone to pick with you Mamoru. Wait out here sis."

Mamoru felt himself shiver for some unknown reason while Chibiusa cocked her head in confusion.

With Moon Fox

Naruto's clone reappeared on the roof of the charm shop behind the sign on the front of the store. Taking a look around to make sure no one saw him, he went through six hand signs and thought 'Underground Fish Projection Jutsu.' Immediately after Moon Fox's body fell through the roof like it was water. He landed in the second floor and sent a quick pulse of his chakra to check for any presences.

Sensing none, he quickly found the stairs and went down to the ground floor. He poked his head around the door frame and blinked as he saw a mist floating around the room and a female voice shouting "Tell me where they are!"

Seeing the female invader who had shouted torturing Sailor Jupiter while she was held in the air spread eagled by what appeared to be a metamorph droid and Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon being choked by whips held by another woman, Moon Fox sighed and thought 'It's never simple anymore is it?' Then he spun around the door frame with his hands flashing through hand signs as he shouted "Hey fashion disasters!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked towards the door at the sound of his voice as he finished his hand signs and shouted "Lightning Style: Static Pressure Jutsu!" The air sparked once before all the airborne static electricity suddenly shot at the woman who was electrocuting Jupiter. The woman screamed in pain as the jutsu's electric current clashed with the current she was sending at Jupiter causing her body to start going into seizures.

"Prisma!" The other woman shouted before she screamed in pain as well as Moon Fox appeared by her side in a vortex of leaves with his sword already piercing her side right at the start of her left hip. Smoothly sliding the blade out allowing her to fall to the floor, Moon Fox turned to face the droid and said "And then there was one."

The droid snarled at the clone and tensed its body in preparation to attack, but Moon Fox was just _slightly_ faster. The droid suddenly felt its head explode as an air bullet tore through it. The body burst apart allowing Jupiter to hit the floor. She fell on her knees twitching as she tried to get her body under control. Venus and Moon meanwhile had quickly got the whips off of their necks and were making their way over to check on their friend.

The clone ignored them though as he watched the droid reform. Sighing, he thought 'It really should have stayed down. Lunar Wave.' He thought the last part almost casually as he lifted his left arm and a small bullet of white light shot out and slammed into the droid's face turning it into moon dust.

'Glad the scouts weren't paying attention.' Moon fox thought as he brushed his hands together in an unconscious act of finality. Moon Fox then turned to the entrance of the shop and said "You two really need to work on your timing." The three scouts turned to the entrance to see who he was talking to and saw Mars and Mercury standing in front of the door looking at Jupiter with concern.

"Sorry, we can't all be psychic." Mars said as Mercury rushed over to Jupiter to check on her.

"No, but you can all be dead!" Avery shouted as she wrapped her whip around Moon Fox and rapidly pulled on it shredding Moon Fox apart into chunks of meat. The girls gasped in horror while Avery laughed as she struggled to her feet. That laughter was cut short though when everyone heard "Was that supposed to be some witty come back?"

Everyone's eyes shot to the ceiling above Avery where Moon Fox was sitting Indian style. Their eyes then shot to the floor where a shredded log was laying.

"Gotta love substitution jutsu." Moon Fox said before he stopped the chakra flow connecting him to the ceiling and allowed gravity to grab him. Avery had no chance of dodging as Moon Fox's sword flashed and she screamed as her back was opened up like a giant zipper going down just a little bit to the right of her spinal column. Moon Fox flipped as he landed and quickly flipped his sword into a reverse grip before he stabbed into his opponent's right thigh causing her to scream even louder before he slammed a chakra enforced kick into the thigh sending even more pain through her body as she was thrown against the room and landed next to her sister.

"Avery!" Prisma shouted as she struggled to get up with her still shaking hands. Glaring at the clone, she said "This is not over." Then she placed her hand on her sister's stomach and the two faded out of sight.

Moon Fox continued looking at where they had been for a moment before he sighed and said "It's not going to be over for a long time." Shifting his gaze towards the scouts who were looking at him, he nodded to them before there was a popping sound and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the scouts to transform back into their civilian forms in relative privacy.

With Naruto

Naruto dragged Mamoru until they were five feet from the other end of the fifty foot mini alley before he stopped. Letting go of his future father's hand, he spun around and forced himself not to shout as he said "What the hell is your problem?"

Mamoru blinked and said "What do you mean?"

Naruto snarled and said "Don't give me that what do you mean crap. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You're all lovely dovey with Usagi when sis and I first got here, but then suddenly you can't stand the sight of her! So what the hell is going on here?"

Mamoru frowned and said "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Naruto growled as his crescent moon mark flashed into existence on his forehead. Unconsciously letting loose with a small amount of Killing Intent, he said "It's my business, Tux, because I personally want to be born at some point in the future and you happen to be one of my ancestors! Or did you forget the little tidbit about me being from the future and a member of the Lunar Clan when you were spying on us during our fight with that elemental? I know for a fact that you marry into the Lunar Clan at some point in the future, and since there is only one Lunar that belongs in this time period, it's quite obvious who you're going to marry. So why the hell are you acting like this?"

Mamoru had taken a step back at the Killing Intent and taken another when it flared a little at the end of Naruto's little tirade. Looking down to the ground in order not to meet Naruto's eyes, he said "You wouldn't understand." 'I can't believe I'm letting a five year old scold me.'

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said "Try me."

Mamoru sighed as he said "I'm doing it to save her."

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further as he said "How is breaking her heart time after time saving her? You're doing the exact opposite! You keep this up and that girl is going to be emotionally dead! And our powers draw strength from our emotions. You're going to get her killed when her abilities eventually become useless! You know this, and yet you continue to kill her bit by bit. Saving her? It looks more like you want to kill her in the cruelest way possible!"

That did it. Mamoru had been under a lot of stress ever since he had started getting visions of a crystal city and Usagi dieing. Hearing the young lunar all but shout that he wanted to kill the woman he loved made him finally snap. Glaring at the kid he shouted "It's better her heart is dead than her entire body! And if I marry her or even stay with her then she'll die!"

Naruto's eyes were nothing but slits now as a flash of light overtook him transforming him into his royal form due to the sheer amount of anger he was feeling as he said "You actually expect me to believe that bull shit? What could any part of you marrying Usagi make her die? Huh! Last time I checked, you couldn't be killed by the emotion of love!"

"I don't know how!" Mamoru shouted, "But every time I close my eyes, I see this crystal city explode with her trying to stop it, and it's all because I marry her!"

Naruto blinked before he growled and said "A vision? You're doing this all because of a vision?!" Naruto jumped and when he was level with Mamoru's head back handed him into the wall on his left. Landing, he said "What kind of stupid, moronic, imbecile allows their actions to be controlled by a vision?! Even if the visions aren't sent to you by an enemy to make you screw up but are actually real, there is no guarantee that anything you do will prevent them from coming true or even coming true depending on what you want. I had respect for you when I first came here but now I'm wondering how you ever got past first grade!"

Mamoru got to his feet holding his jaw that felt like it was broken. The only reason it wasn't was because Naruto still had some slight control over his shinobi honed strength, even in a form he had only used once before. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto held his hand up and said "Save it. Nothing you can say to me will make up for what you are idiotically doing. Until you get your act together and make things right with Usagi you are dead to me."

As Naruto dropped his royal form and brushed past him to rejoin his sister, Mamoru felt a surge of pain in his heart and he gasped as his knees hit the concrete.


	11. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys, I've hit a bit of a snag on this chapter. Normally I can find the episode I need for the plot fairly easily. Episode 66 though is a no show for the whole episode for anything that's even remotely close to English. If any of you guys know where I can find it, even if it's in another language with English subtitles, could you tell me about it?


	12. Food Fight!

10. Food Fight!

Story Start: Tsukino Household Roof 7:30 PM

"You told your father what?" Minato asked with his eyes wide.

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes from where he was laying on the roof and said "Minato-sensei, he was tearing mom's heart apart all because of a vision."

Minato blinked and said "A vision? What kind of stupid moron believes in those to that kind of point?"

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He had called Minato to give his report about the attack on the charm shop and they had ended up discussing the problem between the young prince's future parents.

Minato frowned and said "Be that as it may, you shouldn't have declared your father dead to you. From what I understand of you celestials, a parent having one of their children declare such a thing could potentially put them in the hospital. Even if he isn't aware of who you really are to him, this could seriously affect him."

Naruto sighed again as he said "And yet that is exactly how I feel about that jerk right now. I can tell that Tux boy hasn't gotten all of his memories from the Silver Millennium back if he's willing to do this to Usagi. That guy is behaving nothing like my father would if he were to get a vision like this."

Minato sighed as he said "You're right on that account. Unfortunately, your father is too busy helping defend his kingdom to come join you in the past and knock some sense into his past life. And as much as I'd like to do the same, even if I could come, I'm needed here in case the invaders choose to turn their sights on the Elemental Nations." Minato closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples in thought. After a moment, he opened his eyes and locked them with Naruto's as he said "Unfortunately, the only thing we can do now about that situation is wait and hope Mamoru eventually comes to his senses. Continue to protect your sister and keep an eye out. That was what you were sent to the past to do and that is what you must concentrate on doing. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded and said "Perfectly sensei." Minato nodded as well and the hologram faded out of existence. Naruto sighed as he got up. He then walked over and picked up the communications disc and put it back in his book bag before he turned and walked down to the attic balcony. Walking past his sister's bed and down the stairs, Naruto heard his sister cry out "What! Why? You promised!"

Frowning, Naruto continued down to the first floor as he heard his grandmother say "We're really sorry."

"But we have no choice." His grandfather said. Naruto walked into the family room to the sight of his grandparents sitting on the couch looking across the table at his sister while Shingo stood a little behind and off to the side of her with his arms crossed.

Naruto leaned across the doorframe as Shingo said "You know, kids get hurt when adults break their promises." Naruto smirked as Chibiusa nodded her head.

"Mom, is dinner ready yet?" Usagi asked poking her head around the doorframe.

Naruto shook his head and said "I think dinner's going to be pushed back a little cousin."

'Eh? Why?" Usagi asked. Naruto simply gestured into the room and Usagi noticed the tension in the room. Usagi tilted her head as she walked in and said "Huh? What is going on? You all look so serious."

"That's right, we've got Usagi!" Kenji said looking as if his problem was just solved without him having to give up anything.

"We should ask Usagi to go!" Ikuko said smiling in relief.

"Huh?" Usagi asked tilting her head even farther in confusion.

"The thing is, next Sunday, the kids in Chibiusa and Naruto's class and their parents will be making curry together."

"I forgot about that." Naruto said closing his eyes as he thought 'Although can anyone blame me considering what's been going on around here?' Everyone glanced at him before his grandfather finished his wife's sentence.

"But some urgent business has come up that we have to go to…"

Usagi grinned as she closed her eyes and said "So you want dependable big sister Usagi to go in your place right?"

"No! If Usagi is going, I'd rather no one goes!" Chibiusa shouted glaring at Usagi and pointing her finger up in the air in an act of finality.

Seeing Usagi glaring at his sister and knowing that an argument was most likely going to start, Naruto said "Well then it's fortunate that as the younger of us it's not your decision." When he saw that everyone was looking at him, Naruto pushed off the door frame and walked into the room to stand beside Usagi as he said "As the older of us by ten minutes, I'm using the big brother privilege of final decision and I say that she comes with us since Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji can't. After all, we can't exactly go to the supermarket by ourselves, and I wouldn't mind her company."

Chibiusa growled and said "I don't care what you say Naruto. I'll go by myself and make the curry alone if I have to, but I don't want her there!" She then ran out the room shoving Usagi out of her way earning an indignant "HEY!" from Usagi as she bolted up the stairs.

Naruto sighed and said "Well that went well. Let me go see if I can talk to her." He then followed his sister out while Ikuko and Kenji glanced at each other worried about their supposed niece.

Naruto followed his sister's chakra back up to their attic room and found her crying on the balcony. Sighing as he heard her saying that she wanted to go home and she wanted their parents, Naruto thought 'This is going to be a royal kunai up my butt, I can tell.' Shaking his head free from that thought, he walked over and leaned against the rail next to her. Looking up at the stars, he said "You know, Kushina-sensei always said that crying about things never made them any better."

Silence was his response causing him to sigh before he reached over and flicked his sister's ear getting a yelp out of her and causing her to rub her head. Glaring at him, she said "What was that for?"

Naruto continued looking up at the stars as he said "That was for throwing a pity party for yourself and ignoring me. Here I am trying to help you through this whole thing and you're ignoring me. Makes me feel unwanted it does." Looking away from the heavens and turning to face his sister, he said "Now lets take this discussion somewhere else." His crescent moon mark briefly flared to life and Chibiusa saw white as her consciousness was taken out of her body.

Scene Change: Lunar Scape

Chibiusa blinked her eyes clear of the bright light and gasped as she looked around. They were currently in a courtyard of a white marble building that had large pillars with water flowing out of the tops and into a large pool. Looking up showed her the planet Earth allowing her to quickly identify just where they were.

"This is the Lunar Scape." Chibiusa breathed out in awe. She had been told about the place where a lunar could converse with others no matter the distance or even time separating them, but she had never been able to actually reach the place on her own. Something that her brother clearly had no problems doing.

She then looked down and noticed that she was in her princess form. Looking over at her brother, she blinked in surprise to see his royal form for the first time. He had white pants that reached down to his ankles touching what Chibiusa could swear were white shinobi sandals, except the toes were covered. He had a white long sleeved shirt that imitated what Jounin shinobi typically wore as well as a forehead protector that bore the lunar symbol of a crescent moon mark. To finish the look off he had a short sleeve jacket that hung loosely around him ending at the waist with yellow crescent moon marks lining the bottom.

Naruto smirked at her reaction to his 'new' form before they both heard a voice that was very familiar to Chibiusa say "That is right my little angel."

Chibiusa spun around in shock and her eyes widened as she saw their mother standing before them with a gentle smile on her face. Chibiusa immediately launched herself at her as she shouted "Mommy!"

Queen Serenity knelt down and caught her instantly wrapping her in a hug as she said "It is good to see you again little one." Looking up at Naruto who was calmly walking forward for his own hug, she grinned and said "As it is to see you, my little ninja." Grin growing, she said "And I must say, you continue to impress me. I only gave you that book on lunar abilities a month before you left our time and already you are using our most advanced lunar communication ability."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head before he was wrapped into a one armed hug which he happily returned as he said "It's good to see you again mother." Pulling out of the hug, he said "I was hoping you could have a talk with sis mom. She seems to be having separation issues and I thought you could help her."

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at her brother before she buried her head back against their mother's embrace. The queen smiled at her son as she said "Of course." Looking down at her daughter she said "What would you like to talk about sweet heart?"

Naruto smiled as two of the most important females in his life began talking. He blinked when he saw his mother make a shooing motion towards the palace and his smile turned into a smirk as he turned and entered the building of the Lunar Scape. He walked to the throne room of the artificial palace and leaned against the back of a column as he thought 'I guess mother wants me to have that other conversation with her now.' His mark flared before the twentieth century version of Usagi Tsukino suddenly appeared in the center of the room in her princess form.

Usagi blinked as she looked around and said "What am I doing here?" Continuing looking around and seemingly seeing no one, she said "Mother? Are you here?"

"I'm afraid that the Queen Serenity that was your mother is not here at the moment Usagi." Naruto said as he pushed off the column and walked around it. Usagi's head jerked towards his voice and her eyes widened as she laid eyes on his royal form. Naruto allowed a small smile to cross his face as he said "I believe we need to talk Usagi, and what I have to say is most definitely not something to be heard in your parents' house hold."

"Ookay." Usagi said slowly as two benches with cushions on them appeared in between them. "What about?"

Naruto walked over to his bench and sat down. He waited for Usagi to sit down in front of him before he said "I've noticed that your so called attacks as Sailor Moon are a bit different than what I know to be normal. Tell me, what do you know about the abilities of Lunars?"

Scene Change: Enemy Base

Rubeus looked through the mirror that he was about to walk through and saw Prisma and Avery in the hologram room. He rose an eyebrow at the site of Prisma demolishing a rather large cake while Avery seemed to be sticking something to her face and making faces at the mirror. 'So much for them acting dignified at all times.' He thought remembering what the Wiseman had told him of the two.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Prisma asked "What are you up to Avery?"

Avery turned around and said "I'm just trying out these human beauty masks and potions that are supposed to make me look younger and prettier. I don't know if they're going to work, but if they make men flock to me then hey, why not?"

'Good luck with that.' Rubeus thought with a snort.

Prisma turned her head away from Avery as she rose her nose and said "Hm, I can't stand men who think that appearances are the most important part of a woman."

'And yet you are constantly asking me about how you look. Hypocrite much?' Rubeus rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Sure, but at least a woman should try to look her best? I mean if she doesn't care about herself, then why should the man care about her either? Obviously you agree." Avery said as she crossed her arms and took a few steps closer to her sister. The cake fell to the floor as Prisma stood up and snarled at Avery.

'I think this has gone on long enough.' Rubeus thought as he stepped out of the mirror and said "Now now girls, try to be nice." He saw Avery rush to get the three objects, objects that Rubeus suspected were sliced fruit, off her face as Prisma said "Yes Rubeus." Opening his eyes that he had closed in annoyance, he said "I have just located another crystal point."

"Where is it this time?" Prisma asked.

The hologram projector lit up in response to Rubeus' non verbal command and an image of a super market appeared. "It's located in a supermarket right there." Rubeus said pointing to a spot in the hologram as it transformed into a map of Crystal Tokyo with a blinking red light right next to his finger.

"Interesting. Well you can leave this one to me Rubeus." Avery said.

"On my way sister." Prisma said behind her causing her to turn and see her jump through a mirror. "Prisma wait, this isn't fair!" Avery shouted as she ran to the mirror and jumped through as well.

Rubeus sighed and thought 'Why did I have to get stuck with those girls?' Turning back around, he studied the hologram as he thought 'Now where could our next target be?'

Scene Change: Tsukino Household Kitchen Time Skip: Four Hours

Usagi walked into the kitchen still thinking about what Naruto had told her. She was planning on getting some crackers for a snack before she went back to the discussion she had been having with Luna about lunars. She blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto coaching his sister on how to make curry with a cook book on the counter in front of him and her swirling a large pot filled with water and rice around.

Hearing Usagi walk further into the kitchen, Naruto cocked his head and said "Shouldn't you be asleep Usagi? It's already almost midnight."

"I should be asking you two that." Usagi said softly not wanting to wake the others as she walked over to the sink. Chibiusa tilted the pot to drain the water but some of the rice started to follow. But before more than a few grains could escape Usagi had a hand on the side of the pot tilting it to the proper angle. Chibiusa glared at her for a moment before she muttered a soft thanks.

Usagi watched the water drain for a moment before she said "You know, I was thinking," Seeing the two kids look at her, she continued "I think we could get Mamoru to help us with this. He's become a really good cook since he lives on his own."

Naruto's lips twitched downward as Chibiusa snorted and said "You just want to use us to get back on his good side."

Usagi huffed and turned her head as she said "I wasn't thinking that!" Then she frowned and said under her breath "Well maybe a little."

Naruto sighed as he flipped the book close and said "In that case, there is no reason for us to be up this late then. Good night." He hopped off the stool that he had been using and walked out of the kitchen drawing confused looks from the two girls, both wondering why his voice had just seemed so cold.

Scene Change: The Next Day: En Route To The Supermarket

Naruto ignored the fact that his father was on the other side of Usagi holding his sister's hand as he absentmindedly petted Luna who was dazing in his arms. His father, and he now used that word in the lightest sense of the word, had all but slammed the door in Usagi's face when they went to his apartment. Only the sight of Chibiusa stopped him from preventing entry, and the discussion that took place afterwards was just as unpleasant. But he couldn't help but let a small smile out as he saw his sister holding both Usagi and Mamoru's hands with her eyes closed obviously remembering happier times. Looking down at Luna, he said in a whisper "Those three almost look like an actual family don't they?"

Luna blinked when she heard Naruto speaking at her before she looked over her shoulder at the three and said "You know, they really do." She looked up at Naruto's face and said"It would be nice if they could keep it up although I doubt it will last." Naruto let out a small chuckle and a soft "Yeah." as he kept walking.

They were proven correct when Chibiusa opened her eyes and suddenly remembered where she was. Looking up at Usagi, she frowned and yanked her hand away as she said "Usagi! You're not allowed to hold my hand!"

As the two girls began bickering amongst themselves Naruto and Luna sighed before Naruto grabbed Usagi's arm and yanked her to his other side as he said "I can't believe I have to separate you two. Usagi are you four years old or something? Stop being so immature." Usagi stumbled before she regained her balance and glared at Naruto but the boy didn't notice as he shot a stern look at his sister and said "And as for you sis, you were the one who grabbed Usagi's hand so don't go blaming her. You need to start taking responsibility for your actions young lady. Didn't mom and dad teach you better?"

Chibiusa looked down avoiding her brother's gaze as she muttered something causing Naruto to huff before he shook his head in disappointment causing a hurt look to pass across his sisters face. She opened her mouth to say something but gained a confused look as Naruto suddenly stopped walking with a far away look in his eyes.

Usagi and Mamoru noticed as well and the two stopped walking and turned towards him as Usagi said "Naruto? What is it?"

"You can't feel it? That massive sense of _wrong _coming from over there?" Naruto asked as he shivered and pointed to the super market that was still about three hundred yards away from them.

The other three looked towards the supermarket and both Usagi and Chibiusa's eyes narrowed slightly as both tried to sense what Naruto was sensing. Mamoru frowned not feeling anything but jumped when Usagi gasped and said "What _is_ that?"

Finally matching the energy 'feeling' with what he had felt at the charm shop, Naruto growled "Invaders." Turning to Chibiusa he said "We're leaving, now. We can get most of the ingredients at that corner store on the way home."

Chibiusa nodded not wanting to argue with her brother when he talked like that. Naruto turned back to the supermarket and frowned before he set Luna down and turned his back on it and began walking back toward the Tsukino household. Luna took a glance at the Supermarket before she took after the two kids deciding to make sure they got home safely.

Mamoru and Usagi frowned as they watched the two kids and one cat walk away. After a moment, Usagi turned back towards the supermarket and bit her lip before she dashed towards the supermarket, flipping open her watch and bringing it to her mouth as she ran. Mamoru frowned as he watched her go. When she reached the supermarket entrance he sighed and muttered "Damn my heart." and rushed after her.

Naruto didn't see any of this though since as soon as he and Chibiusa had turned a corner on the street he took off at a run towards the corner market with his sister and Luna quickly matching his pace. As they ran past an alley a cloud of smoke burst into existence before a figure shot down the alley in a blur of speed.

With Moon Fox Clone

Moon Fox slipped into the back of the supermarket and instantly wrinkled his nose as he smelled the absolute stench of everything in the store rotting. Coating his nose with chakra to help filter the smell, the clone took a deep breath and grinned as he barely smelt anything before he ghosted through the loading dock and slipped into the super mart proper.

He quickly locked onto the chakra signature of his creator's mother and made his way over to where she was crouched behind a shelf filled with pots looking around. She noticed him and gave a quick 'come here' motion as she began to transform. Moon Fox watched as her sailor form appeared before he felt a presence behind him and spun around with his sword pointed at Sailor Mars. He blinked seeing her cross eyed look as she stared at the end of the blade that was placed at the tip of her nose before he sighed and sheathed his sword and made a shushing motion with his hand and walked over to Sailor Moon who had seen the encounter and was looking at him with amusement.

Joining the older lunar in crouching against the shelf he said "What's the situation?"

Sailor Moon shook her head before she pointed to the pot in front of him and then placed her hand on it. Moon Fox felt his eyes widen as the pot blackened for a second and then disintegrated. He heard Sailor Mars gasp behind him as Moon said "Everyone in here seems to have been turned into some kind of zombie which can make everything around here rotten with just a touch. There are three of those nega creeps on the other side of the store in the produce area. I've already called the other scouts but besides Sailor Mars here they are all at least thirty minutes away."

"Then we're going to have to do this without them. The sooner we get rid of the invaders the sooner we can get everything back to as close to normal as possible." Moon Fox said before he frowned and expanded his senses as he said "Where's Tux boy? The prince told me he had come in after you Usagi."

Sailor Moon frowned and said "As soon as he came in he took off towards the produce section. I told him to wait but he wouldn't listen to me."

Moon Fox sighed as he said "And since I can still feel that feeling in the air it means he's failed, which also means we now have to save _his_ rear end as well. Not to mention the fact our enemies will now be on guard." He then blinked as he sensed two familiar signatures and he let a dark grin form on his face as he said "All though I don't particularly mind in this case. Looks like it's time for round two."

He ignored the looks of confusion on the two sailors' faces as he began making his way through the store. The two scouts shrugged at each other before they began following. As they passed one of the oblivious zombiefied civilians Moon Fox saw Mars shudder as she felt just how _wrong_ the person felt and he frowned as he thought 'These invaders are really starting to piss me off with everything they're doing to the people of this city.'

Once they made it to the last aisle on the edge of the open produce section the three dropped down into crouches and made their way towards where the three invaders were. As they laid eyes on the island themed droid Moon Fox felt his right eyebrow begin to rapidly twitch as he thought 'Is this a combat zone or the island of Malibu?'

He shook his head free of such thoughts as he saw the bruised, battered, and most concerning, extremely burned form of Tuxedo Mask laying unconscious on the floor behind the droid who was tossing a coconut in her hand in apparent boredom. Thankfully the clone caught site of the young adult's chest rising and falling telling him he was still alive. He tore his eyes away from the site to look at the other two invaders and saw them casually leaning up against a stand for something called dark fruit apparently having some kind of argument about food consumption.

He heard Sailor Moon gasp behind him and pushed his arm into her stomach to prevent her from breaking their cover. Turning around and pushing her further down the aisle he hissed out "You take one more step towards them without proper planning and I _will_ knock you out, you understand?"

"But Tuxedo Mask-" Moon said in a strained whisper.

"Will still be alive after we have come up with a plan on how to properly handle this." Moon Fox said before his posture softened as he said in a much more gentle tone of voice "I know you want to go help him as soon as possible, but going in there half cocked will only get you on that floor next to him in either as bad a condition or worse, maybe even dead."

"He's right Sailor Moon." Mars said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We need to come up with a plan to take care of those nega creeps without getting hurt too badly ourselves and then we can help him."

Sailor Moon looked like she wanted to argue before she swallowed hard and nodded. Now sure that his creator's future mother wouldn't go in half cocked, Moon Fox gestured to the other two to follow him and moved to the middle of the aisle where they were less likely to be spotted.

Crouching, he said "Alright, we obviously can't just go rushing in there since Tux boy could get hit in the crossfire. That being the case, if we can draw even one of those invaders into an ambush we can move the fighting away from him and increase our chances at the same time."

"True, but who's going to be the bait? And where do we ambush them at." Sailor Mars asked.

"Well unless either of you have been trained in evasive retreat tactics then I think I should be the one to be the runner." Moon Fox said as he looked around considering the layout of the supermarket. "But you're just a kid." Sailor Moon said before Moon Fox turned his head to her and the two sailor scouts could swear he had an eye brow raised as he said "And your point is?"

Usagi opened her mouth to say that he shouldn't be put into danger but Sailor Mars beat her as she said "Besides the fact that your over five years younger than us? Still, if you think you can do it-" "I don't think, I know." Moon Fox interrupted. Sailor Mars sighed as she said "Right. Well anyway, I think we should get them in an aisle where they can't maneuver as well. I'm thinking the frozen food section since the refrigerators would be harder to get through if they decide to go through the aisles."

The clone shrugged and said "Works as well as any of the others I guess. Alright, you two go get in position at the end near the back of the store. I'll give you five minutes before I bring them over."

The two scouts nodded before they took off to the frozen food section. The clone watched them go before he moved back towards the produce section and began mentally counting down from three hundred. Reaching zero, he spun around the end of the aisle and leapt up on the nearby banana stand and shouted "Hey Fashion Disasters!"

Avery and Prisma both stopped their arguing at the semi familiar voice and insult only to get thrown off their feet when water bullets slammed into their faces. The Droid crashed into the wall smoking from the wind augmented fire ball sent her way.

As the two sisters shot to their feet growling, Moon Fox took off his mask giving the girls a glimpse of a blurred face before he put a finger to his eye lid and pulled down while sticking his tongue at them. The next instant his mask was back on and he was tearing through the super market towards the frozen section. "After him!" Prisma roared as all three invaders rushed after the shinobi disguised as an ANBU.

Said ninja was snickering as he latched a hand around a supporting poll and slid in a circle down the frozen section with the Black Moon clan members no more than fifteen feet behind him. They skidded past the aisle and rapidly back tracked only to find him already halfway down the aisle. The droid threw a coconut that the clone dodged when he sensed it and felt the disguised bomb explode.

He looked over his shoulder and saw them gaining again no more than ten feet behind him. Pushing chakra to his legs to give him a burst of speed, he took five more steps before he dropped to his knees and shouted "Now!"

Sailor Moon and Mars spun into the end of the aisle with their attacks already charged. The two took a split second to properly line up their shots before they let loose their attacks. Moon Fox watched rings of fire and a small wave of lunar energy shoot over his head before he twisted landing on his back and shot an air bullet at the two attacks before he slid between the two scouts. The wind over took the fire attack and turned the five red rings into blue spinning wheels of death that instantly sliced straight through the droid one second before Sailor Moon's new Lunar Wave attack slammed into all three invaders turning the droid into moon dust and throwing the two sisters back down the aisle and into the wall at the front of the market.

Moon Fox rolled off his back and took a glance at Moon who was panting from the strain of using her lunar energy in an unfamiliar way before he looked back down the aisle and shot down it intending to finish what he started in the charm shop.

Said sisters had barely picked themselves up before both were thrown right back into the wall as Moon Fox planted his feet into their faces before pushing off and back flipping through the air to land on the floor ten feet away. Moon Fox didn't give them a chance to recover a second time as he dashed forward with his sword coming out of its sheath as he closed the distance. He saw both sisters' eyes widen before he suddenly broke off his charge and jumped to the side as a blast of ice fire scorched the floor where he was about to take his next step. As he landed on a stand holding bagged candy he stared at the invader who had decided to join the party a bit late.

"Catzi!" Avery cried in apparent relief obviously glad not to feel the pain of the mini shinobi's blade again.

The purple haired sister glanced towards Avery and Prisma before she looked back at Moon Fox and said "I've got a score to settle with you fox boy."

"I imagine you do Miss Tutu." Moon Fox said as he turned his head and saw Sailor Moon and Mars come running out of the aisle they were in. Both slid to a stop as Mars' eyes turned to slits as she glared at the one who had led the attack that had nearly killed her grandfather.

Catzi caught site of the two scouts as well and smirked as she said "Ah Mars, what a pleasant surprise. Are you ready to finish what we started at that dump you primitive simpletons call a temple?"

"I'm more than ready." Mars growled at her.

"What are you doing here Catzi?" Prisma asked with a growl in the back of her throat.

A cruel smirk appeared on the tutu wearing invader as she said "Rubeus was not left with a lot of confidence the last time you two worked together, so he sent me to make sure you didn't screw things up when the sailor scouts eventually came to stop you. And it seems it's a good thing that he did."Prisma growled in her throat. But just as she opened her mouth to shout at her younger sister a grapefruit sized ball of mud decided at that time to make residence in her open mouth. All of the other females present stared in stunned shock for about ten seconds before as one they all turned their eyes to the source of the mud ball and saw Moon Fox practically radiating smugness when he said "Mud Ball Jutsu in the mouth, ten points."

The sounds of someone choking brought everyone's attention back to Prisma as she struggled to get the mud out of her mouth. After a few seconds she was finally able to spit most of the stuff out. Glaring at Moon Fox she shouted "That does it! I'm going to kill you!"

She hurled a blast of lightning at Moon Fox who almost lazily jumped to the side to avoid it. That seemed to be the signal for everyone else to burst into motion as Mars dodged a blast of blue fire from Catzi and Moon fired a Lunar Wave at Avery. Moon Fox batted another bolt of lightning to the side with his wind coated blade before he spun in a full circle and unleashed hurricane force winds at his opponent who was buffeted by the attack and slammed into the wall a third time. Meanwhile Mars had rushed towards Catzi and had engaged her in hand to hand with Mars having the distinct advantage thanks to her years of studying karate. Moon meanwhile had withdrawn back into the frozen section with Avery hot on her tail trying to hit Moon with her whip although the narrow aisle was limiting her options. This was allowing Moon to take careful shots with her new attack although anyone could tell she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Moon Fox didn't see any of that though since he was currently trying to get up close and personal to Prisma with his sword while said Black Moon clan member hopped around the store doing her best to avoid the shrieking sword held in the youth's hands. Or at least she was until the shinobi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and he reappeared behind her with his sword already lodged into her right thigh. Prisma gritted her teeth at the pain refusing to scream, only for that will to disappear as the blade went from channeling cutting wind natured chakra to burning fire nature that left her suddenly feeling as if molten steel was being poured down the inside of her leg. Her tortured screams filled the supermarket before Moon Fox pulled his blade out and spun around her to slam a chakra infused punch straight into her solar plexus. Prisma's eyes widened before they dulled and closed as she slumped forward unconscious. The invader slumped off of Moon Fox's fist and crumpled to the floor in a heap as he cut the flow of chakra to his sword and sheathed it. Glancing over to Mars' fight showed that she seemed to have everything under control so he took off to where he could feel Moon was and hoped that she had stopped trying to use Lunar Wave and instead began using the attacks that she could actually use with out killing herself from exhaustion afterwards.

As it turned out, Moon had stopped using the attack that she had only just learned she could do the night before. Instead she had taken advantage of her currently cramped environment and reverted back to using her tiara. And if there was anything about his creator's future mother that he would be forced to admit, it would be this: Sailor Moon knew how to use her tiara like nobody's business. The glowing tiara was bouncing off refrigerators, the floor, the ceiling, and even the back of her hand as it kept being sent at Avery not giving her a chance to properly use her whip to attack the leader of the Sailor Scouts. It reminded him of Captain America in a slightly twisted kind of way.

Moon Fox shook his head from those thoughts before he jumped to the top of the right row of refrigerators and ran down their length until he reached the spot just behind where Avery was standing and launched himself at her. His kick to the back of her head was hard enough to send her stumbling a few steps, which put her directly in the path of the glowing spinning wheel of death The tiara slammed into her stomach and she screamed in pain as the attack dug into her stomach before it hurled her back towards Moon Fox who hastily sidestepped the ballistic enemy as she flew a good thirty feet and fell in a crumpled heap at the beginning of the aisle. The tiara meanwhile ricocheted against a nearby refrigerator and back to Sailor Moon who caught it by hooking her pointer finger around its inside. She allowed it to spin around her finger a couple of times before she put it back on her forehead.

"Your skill with that is impressive." Moon Fox said as he walked towards Sailor Moon who grinned at the praise that she was given since Moon Fox had never given her any kind of praise before. That grin was wiped off her face though when a loud thud shook the supermarket as an explosion of blue and red fire erupted at the checkout lanes. The two lunars traded looks before they took off running to the front of the store.

When they reached the front of the store the site that met them could best be described as a war zone. Most of the check out lines were scorched beyond recognition and destroyed cash registers littered the floor as Mars and Catzi blasted fire at each other with seemingly wild abandon even as a zombiefied civilian was walking obliviously around the ice freezer near the double door entrance not twenty feet from them.

Moon Fox sighed as he said "I thought we were supposed to be keeping the damage to a minimal?"

"I don't think there's such a thing when it comes to two fire users fighting each other." Moon said tilting her head as she looked upwards obviously remembering some past event.

"Hm, point." Moon Fox said before he made a quick set of hand signs and said "Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu." As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, a spike of rock blasted apart the tiles of the floor behind Catzi and shot straight through her back completely tearing apart her large intestine and stopping a foot past her front.

Catzi's eyes widened as her mouth opened in a silent scream before she suddenly passed out from the pain. The two sailor scouts meanwhile could only stare in horror at the sight. A moment later Catzi's body was surrounded by a black colored light before there was a bright flash and her body seemingly vanished into thin air.

Moon Fox cocked his head in thought as he said "Hm, the enemy must have had something that would take them away if they were too badly injured. It wouldn't surprise me if the other two are now gone as well."

Both of the sailor scouts were jerked out of their shocked horror and Moon practically shouted as she said "How could you do that to her?! You could've killed her!"

Moon Fox cocked his head and said "Moon, I can sort of respect the fact that you've been at this with absolutely no training what so ever since twelve, but you need to get your act together sister. This is war, and during war, you do your best to kill your enemies. Those droids they like to use are just a little bit easier to eliminate which is why only they have been killed so far. Which I might point out that you girls have been doing just as much of as me."

'But they're not even human!" Mars said as she glared at the mini ANBU look alike.

Moon Fox shrugged as he began walking towards where Tuxedo Mask was and said "As far as you girls know anyway. Moon, I would recommend you hold off using that crystal of yours to reverse all of the damage until after I get Tux Boy out of here." He didn't bother waiting for a response as he slipped out of the check out cache and into the produce section. Grabbing the older male and slinging him over his back in a fireman's lift he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves leaving the scouts to stare after him before both snapped out of their stupors and get to work on repairing the store and its inhabitants.

Scene Change: Mamoru's Apartment

Moon Fox and his cargo appeared in Mamoru's bed room and the shadow clone wasted no time chucking the unconscious body onto the bed. Staring at him, Moon Fox muttered "I should just leave you like that as a lesson for not being a team player but even dead to my creator you're still a human being. That said, I hope you appreciate this when you wake up." Reaching over to place his hand on the teen's forehead, the clone channeled all of his remaining chakra into Mamoru's body changing its neutral nature to healing as it flowed causing Mamoru's body to take on a greenish glow for a moment before the clone dispersed. As the smoke cleared Mamoru groaned as his eyes opened and he sat up looking around in confusion wondering how he got back to his apartment and why all of his injuries were half way healed already.

Scene Change: Next Day, Mamoru's Apartment 7 PM

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the slop on his plate that Usagi had made. According to the others it actually tasted pretty good. Good enough for his sister to tell their future mother to make it again some time at least and for even Mamoru to agree but he still had reservations. Shrugging to himself he spooned up some of the supposed curry and put it in his mouth wondering if it would be his last meal. Only to find out that the taste had absolutely nothing in common with its sad appearance. Thinking that there was hope for his mother yet, he quickly spooned up some more. Now if only they could make it look presentable for Sunday.

End Chapter

Omake 1: Communication Between Generations

Scene Change: Time: Thirtieth Century, One Week After Crystallization Location: Lunar Scape

Neo Queen Serenity walked along the side of the pool in front of the palace as she tracked down the lunar presence that had called her here. As she walked she tried to determine who it was who was calling her. It felt like her son, but it also seemed to burn with an unquenchable fire as well. Entering the entrance hall to the palace, her steady footsteps paused as she blinked in surprise.

Standing in front of her with her back facing her was a blond teenaged girl who looked to be around eighteen years old. Her hair was in the customary odangos of the lunar clan although instead of two pigtails going down her back the two separate strands were intricately braided ending just below her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that was similar to what she herself wore when she was a princess with one key difference: A red and white crest on the back of her dress that resembled a fan.

Shaking her head from the shock that the knowledge of that symbol represented, Serenity lightly coughed and said "May I please ask who summoned me?"

The princess from the future turned around and blue met crimson as she said "My name is Princess Selene your majesty."

"And what can I help you with Selene?" Serenity asked with a tilted head.

Selene bit her lip before she sighed and said "I need the knowledge of the ancients."

Author's Notes

I really need to work on my motivation when it comes to writing. I kept going off and on with this chapter and it drove me nuts that I couldn't finish this for so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so bad. Now for the part I'm sure you're all wondering about, the last scene. This is going to be a bit of a side story that I thought up, which shows that Queen Serenity wasn't just sleeping while she was under. It's not going to be a long one which is why it's going to be at the end of each chapter until the scouts head to Crystal Tokyo. We'll get to the actual relationship between the two lunars in the later chapters, for now just know that they are at least four generations apart.


	13. Yin VS Yang

11. Yin Vs. Yang

Author's Notes: Hey guys, before we get to the part you all waited for, I'd like to show you a review that someone left that I think really brings the anime vs. manga argument to the front:

From: Guest

:Hey I have a question. When Neo Queen Serenity and Endymion made the alliance deal with Konoha, just how OLD was Naruto when they sent him to Konoha? As ChibiUsa's twin, and despite their YOUNG ages, BOTH of them had to be pushing 400 when the whole Dark Moon clan invasion happened.

I think they always said that ChibiUsa was somehow locked in the body she was in, which was the main cause of all her heartache, because no matter how many years went by her body never aged so she can be as tall and graceful as her mom, but it wasn't after the Dark Moon fight, and she became a Sailor Senshi herself, that whatever lock was on her body finally broke and she physically started aging after 400 years of being stuck in her current child body. *lol*

So how old was Naruto both mentally and physically when he was sent away to Konoha, and did he have whatever lock ChibiUsa have alse was on him, or did it break while he was in Konoha?-

Now, if this story was based off the manga, then all of those questions would be very good questions. However, considering how I think the manga is a complete piece of toddler chicken scratch when it comes to Rini/Chibiusa's age, I think I am doing us all a favor by doing it by the show. I mean, if Chibiusa is 400 years old then why does she have almost no common sense most of the time and still acts like a kindergartner? If she was 400, she should have been as mature as Ami but obviously she is not. Also, I seriously doubt it would take her four hundred years to unlock her scout form when it only took Usagi saying three words that Luna told her to while holding a locket. Now even if there is a so called lock, I think it being there for four hundred years is stretching the limits of believing the story facts quite a bit. Hence why I'm sticking with anime.

Now, locked forms and whatnot out of the way, Naruto was sent to the Hidden Leaf Village when he was three years old. He was marked by Kyuubi two months later. All that said, let's get started.

Story Start: Tsukino Household Rooftop 12:15 AM

Naruto panned the cityscape with his new toy binoculars that he had sealed the ever loving hell out of. They had originally been the cheap ten dollar kind that you could find at any general store but Naruto had turned it into any Black Ops operative's wet dream with the seals that gave it infrared, night, and x-ray vision as well as making it able to zoom in on an object that was twenty miles away making it just as good as any twentieth century sniper's scope. Most Anbu in the Elemental Nations carried binoculars with the same type of seals on them and Naruto had immediately wanted a pair when Jiraiya had shown him his telescope that had the same 'spy's seal set' on it. Now that he had finally gotten around to making his own he was enjoying looking through the various buildings that made up Tokyo and mentally laughing his rear end off at some of the funny things the late owl residents were doing while supposedly no one could see them.

He was torn from his free entertainment as a shout that made the house vibrate came from the second floor as Usagi discovered Chibiusa sleeping in her bed again. Sighing, Naruto got up from his prone position on the roof and jumped down to the attic balcony before he headed inside to try and play peacemaker again. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered though since those two were constantly bickering at each other.

He was just heading down the attic stairs when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up causing him to pause and look out the now closed glass doors. Turning back to face them he put his binoculars back to his eyes and panned the cityscape but didn't see anything on any of the settings that jumped out at him as focused on him. Frowning, Naruto let the binoculars rest against his chest with just the cord attached to them keeping them from falling and continued down the stairs.

Scene Change: Enemy Base

Rubeus stood in front of the base's hologram projector and watched as a figure rose into view. A large purple cloak hid everything about him but his constantly changing multicolored hands from view. A crystal ball soon appeared before him and his arms began constantly moving around it as he said "I've had two more visions Rubeus. The princess will appear today near the Tenth Street Bridge, so will the crystal. I want that girl and the crystal captured understand?"

Rubeus put his hand to his chin as he said "I'll put the sisters right on it Wiseman. We will complete our work by days end."

"You better before I run out of patience!" Wiseman snapped causing Rubeus to flinch slightly.

"We'll all be glad when we can leave this prehistoric dive and get home. And by the way Wiseman, how are things in the future? Have you conquered any more Crystal Points there?"

"No, we haven't" Wiseman said with a slight growl in his voice. "It doesn't help that you haven't managed to capture any Crystal Points yourself!"

"I don't understand, I thought the fight was going better?" Rubeus asked.

"It was, until we decided to launch an all out attack on a Crystal Point near the Royal Palace. We've never encountered such resistance! Our forces were held off by a strong energy force field. We couldn't even get close!"

"And energy force field? Coming from where?"

"Not where, whom! Four female warriors sworn to defend Crystal Tokyo, and protect the royal family."

"Strong female warriors sounds mighty familiar, they must be the sailor scouts of the future. We've had problems with them here too. They always show up at the wrong moment and blow us right out of the water. Them and this Moon Fox character who's recently begun going after the sisters every time they attempt to take a Crystal Point."

"Get rid of them, all of them Rubeus! Right here, right now, in the past! We don't need their interference in the future!"

"Of course Wiseman." Rubeus bit his lip before he said "Sir, if I may, you said you had two visions?"

"I did, and the second one ties into your mission directly. As you know, the prince of Crystal Tokyo was sent to one of the countries in the Elemental Nations as part of an alliance. However, our spy there has not found hide nor hair of the brat for quite some time. But now I know why."

Wiseman's orb glowed and another holograph image appeared on top. Rubeus saw the inside of a room with a blond haired kid walking towards a set of stairs. Just as he began walking down, he tensed and turned to a set of glass double doors. A night light that was nearby to light up the stairs revealed the kids blond hair and six whisker like marking on his face as the kid put a pair of binoculars to his eyes and began panning the room. Apparently not finding what he was looking for, the kid frowned before he continued down the stairs.

Rubeus blinked and said "The prince was sent to the past as well? But there has been no hint of him being here at all." That wasn't quite true, there was evidence of a rather strong, if slightly inexperienced lunar at the site where Thunderclap had been destroyed. But that was believed to have been done by Sailor Moon, because really, who would believe that a five year old could take down an elemental droid, even with help?

"Clearly he has been using the two years training that those deplorable 'shinobi' have given him quite well." Wiseman growled as the hologram of the room faded out. "I want that brat as well Rubeus! He could provide a wealth of information on that blasted Leaf village as well as where the other Hidden Villages are located as well as make a valuable hostage."

"Of course, I'll be sure to tell the sisters to make sure to grab him as well Wiseman. It'll be done by the end of the day." Rubeus said.

"See that you do." Wiseman said before his own hologram faded out.

"Hm. The sisters are going to enjoy this assignment. They've been waiting to get even with the sailor scouts for a long time. And I'm sure they will enjoy killing that Moon Fox brat when he shows up as well." Rubeus said as he walked towards one of the mirrors surrounding the room.

Scene Change: Tsukino Household

Naruto jerked his head away from his binoculars as he felt his sister's chakra leaving the house and heading down the street. Sighing, he stood up from his prone position on the roof and shot down to their balcony as he thought 'I knew I should have gone downstairs when Shingo and Usagi started talking about Chibiusa and I. Now I've got to go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.' Foregoing taking the two flights of stairs that were inside, Naruto vaulted over the balcony railing and dropped to the ground below. Landing in a crouch he shot around the house and out the front gate neatly sidestepping Usagi causing her to jump in surprise as he rushed after his sister.

He ignored her shout to get back to the house and put on a burst of speed and came alongside Chibiusa. Said lunar jumped in surprise as she saw her brother catch up to her so quickly when she knew for a fact that he had been in the attic when she had seen him five minutes ago. Grinning, he said "You can't lose me that easily sis." Face turning serious, he looked forward and said "We need to stick together sis. You're still a high value target remember?"

Chibiusa swallowed nervously at the fact that she was still very much in danger even now and quickly nodded. Naruto saw it out of the corner of his eye and gave a nod of his own as the two continued to run temporarily putting the drama of living in their future mother's household behind them.

Scene Change: Tenth Street Bridge

Chibiusa sighed as she sat with her back against her brother's book bag laden back as he drew different experimental elemental seals in a small pocket book that he wanted to get his foster father's input on next time he made a report. The two were currently sitting on the landing in between the two flights of stairs that led up to the bridge with a shadow clone keeping watch over them on top of the skyscraper that was to her right.

Now she was contemplating how stupid of an action she had almost taken. She had almost used her time key to try to return to the future in a fit of homesickness and the overwhelming urge to see her friends again. That notion was quickly blown out of the water by Naruto though when he had somehow used his own key to temporarily short circuit hers before the pink cloud ring that started the time travel process even had a chance to form. Her ears were still ringing from the tirade that he had given her about using such an outright magical object in such a public place.

She was brought out of her mental berating of herself when she felt Naruto suddenly stiffen and begin cursing up a storm. The next thing she knew she was being yanked up by her brother and was in his arms as he turned around and began running to the bottom of the stairs. Only for him to slide to a stop at the sight of a blue haired woman in an outfit that could pass for a gymnast's routine outfit if said gymnast didn't give a care about what others thought about her.

"Aw, leaving already? We haven't even had a chance to introduce ourselves to each other yet." Naruto took a step back at the cold ice in the woman's voice before he heard "Back off Bertie! I saw them first!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the One-With-The-Tutu walking down the stairs. Allowing himself one last curse under his breath, he said "Chibiusa, use the beam." He didn't have to tell her twice and within two seconds the sky lit up as the beam announced far and wide that a lunar heir was in trouble and calling for help.

"Nice light show brat. Too bad it's not going to help you at all." Catzi said with a smirk as she began walking down the stairs.

"Careful Catzi, one of your shoelaces is loose." Bertie said as she also began to move up the stairs.

"Nice try, but I'm wearing my four inch pumps."

"Hm, shopping bonuses for catching these two brats."

"I said Hands Off Bertie!"

While the two sisters were having their 'chat', Naruto glanced around and noted with relief that there weren't any cars on the street and no pedestrians on the bridge. Thanking fate that it chose to do this during work hours he set his sister down for a moment and made two shadow clones.

The twin bursts of smoke drew the two sister's attention as a clone appeared on either side of Naruto facing the sister at each end of the staircase. "That's a neat trick." Bertie said as she tilted her head in curiosity as she stared at the clone facing her.

"It gets better." Naruto said before the clones were covered in smoke and reappeared as Moon Fox. Catzi's eyes widened before she shouted "You're the Moon Fox?! I'm going to kill you brat!"

Naruto frowned at her and said "You can try." Turning to Chibiusa as his crescent mark appeared, he said "Sis, close your eyes and turn your head." Doing as her brother said, Chibiusa actually felt Naruto gathering his lunar energy together before she heard him shout "LUNAR FLARE!"

Chibiusa felt a stabbing pain as the strong light pierced her eyelids and she heard the two weird women scream in pain. The entire city block whited out as Naruto pumped as much lunar energy into the flare as he dared before he picked up his sister again and got out of dodge as fast as his small chakra laced legs could carry him. His two clones launched themselves at their enemies and began attacking them hoping to buy their creator some time. Naruto heard the sound of fire and rushing water and he glanced back in time to see a cloud of steam covering the bridge even as he felt his clones disperse and send their memories back to him.

'Well now, that didn't work out as planned.' Naruto thought before he disappeared in a shunshin to get more of a head start against the two invaders.

Scene Change: Abandoned Construction Site

Chibiusa whimpered in pain as Naruto's green coated hands gently pressed against her eyes healing the damage done to them by the flare. After a minute her whimpers stopped and Naruto took his hands off allowing her to finally open her eyes. She saw nothing but white for a few moments before she blinked and shadowy outlines began appearing around her.

"Sorry about that sis but I couldn't let those two catch you and that was the only way to safely make a clean break with minimal risk to you." Naruto said as he leaned against the pipes that would someday be buried underground as part of the unfinished building's plumbing.

"It's alright Naruto, at least we got away from them." Chibiusa said as continued to blink trying to get her eyes to focus better now that the painful light was gone. Looking around, she frowned and said "Where are we? I know you were running for about ten minutes but I don't remember seeing any construction sites on the way to the bridge."

Naruto shrugged as he said "Yeah, well I did a shunshin near the bridge to get some distance from those two freaks. We're actually a mile and a half away from the bridge right now." He decided to leave out the part where he had deliberately crossed streets in plain view of Usagi who had been wondering down a different street five blocks away. He knew for a fact that she was in the construction site with them since he could feel her chakra hiding behind the other side of the pipes.

Chibiusa stood and walked over to him and sat down with a sigh. Her ever present Lunar P ball bounced into her lap and Naruto cocked his head as he looked at it. Raising his eyebrow, he turned his head to his sister's and said "By the way, when were you going to tell me that thing had a teleportation function?"

Chibiusa frowned in confusion and said "What do you mean?"

"I mean that as soon as I came out of the shunshin it was right next to me. I sure as heck didn't bring it with me since I was too busy carrying you. Therefore it must be able to teleport."

Chibiusa blinked as she looked down at the robotic sphere and it spun in her lap to bring its smiling face into view. Shaking her head, she said "I didn't know it had one either. Sailor Pluto just told me how to use its shape shifting function and that it had some kind of protocol written into it so that it could protect me somehow."

"Hm." Naruto hummed in thought before he put it out of his mind and stood up as he said "We better keep moving. Even as far from the bridge as we are I doubt those invaders will give up the search." He stiffened as he felt the two's presences enter the construction site along with two very familiar others and he said "Craaap, they're already here."

"That's right you little brat!" The two sisters from before and two others that Naruto was very familiar with teleported twenty feet in front of them. "End of the line kiddies! Now come quietly and we won't beat you up too much for what you did to us." Catzi said as all four sisters glared at Naruto who had pulled his sword out of his book bag with his right hand and formed a lunar sword in his left and shifted into a defensive position in front of his sister.

"I've got a better idea. How about I kick all your rear ends back to the stone age?" Naruto asked putting on a tough act to hide how nervous he was.

"Mind if I join you on that?" Sailor Moon asked as she jumped over the pipes behind them and landed in front of them in a crouch. Chibiusa flinched at the sight of her but Naruto was glad that his future mother had joined them before any attacks began flying. He perked up as he sensed four more familiar chakra signatures enter the construction site and he turned his head to the entrance as he heard "Good idea Sailor Moon, I feel like clobbering some nega creeps myself."

Jupiter and the other three Inner Sailor scouts walked side by side with a determined look on all of their faces. Sailor Moon's eyes lit up with relief at how the numbers game was now in their favor. Naruto though sighed as a thought suddenly made its way into his mind. 'This place is going to be nothing but rubble. Those poor construction workers, I'd hate to be them when they come in on Monday.'

For some reason the sisters did nothing as the inners walked over and took places facing them with each scout facing the sister of the same element as them. It reminded Naruto of a western showdown and he let a nervous swallow go down his throat at all of the high powered attacks that were about to fly not twenty feet from him. He then quickly dismissed his lunar sword and sheathed his regular one as he spun and grabbed Chibiusa to protect her as a blast of blue and red fire slammed into each other and tore chunks of rock and dirt out of the ground and hurled it in all directions.

Taking that as their signal to begin, the other three opposing pairs let loose with their own attacks and the air became filled with the sounds of roaring fire, rushing water, crackling lightning, and the whipping sounds of three whips as each fighter fought for dominance of their element. Naruto let go of his sister and turned back around taking a defensive stance next to his future mother who was in a slight crouch ready to grab the two and jump away or jump into one of the fights if needed.

As a particularly fierce blast of electricity from Prisma blasted into Jupiter's own lightning it ricocheted towards them. Sailor Moon grabbed them both and jump out of the way, but as she picked him up Naruto blasted the bolt of lightning with a supercharged Lunar Wave negating the negative energy in it with his positive lunar energy. The bolt of lightning immediately dwindled down to a small thread of static electricity that harmlessly passed underneath Moon's feet as she cleared the immediate area with the twins in her arms.

Moon landed with her eyes wide staring at where the once deadly attack left nothing more than a very faint smell of ozone before she looked down at her future son who smiled and said "What? Never seen an attack neutralized by Yin-Yang energy infusion?"

Moon blinked in confusion but before she could open her mouth and ask Naruto what he was talking about he suddenly sensed another energy signature show up and she got thrown off of her feet by a blast of energy that to her seemed to come out of nowhere and slammed into the ground not even six inches behind her.

Naruto grunted in pain as the side of his face slammed into the ground and he swore he could hear one of the bones in his future mother's arms groaning about ready to break under the force they had just been put under. Pushing his mother off of him and to the side showed that Chibiusa was unconscious with a rather worrying large cut across her forehead above her right eye that was just beginning to bleed. Looking at his mother to gauge her injuries had him wincing at the smoke that was rising from the back of her armor and the back of her limbs had second degree burns on them.

Moon suddenly groaned as her eyes slowly opened and Naruto sighed in relief before cruel laughter caught both conscious lunars' attention and they looked up to see a man floating in the air. Grinning down at the lunars, the red haired man said "What a weakling. I don't see how the sisters could have possibly had any trouble with such a brat. You are nothing but weak trash!"

The man teleported to the ground in front of them and said "Give up the brats Sailor Moon and I promise I'll make your death quick and relatively painless."

"N-no way!" Sailor Moon gritted out and to Naruto's surprise, she started getting to her feet although her limbs were shaking so badly the might as well have been made of rubber. "I'm not letting you take them!" Sailor Moon shouted as she locked her knees and glared at the man.

The man scowled and held his hands in front of him as he said "Fine. Then I'll just have to tear you to pieces and take the children from your rotten corpse." Balls of energy formed in his hands and he launched them at Sailor Moon's head. Only for them to be blown away by a massively overcharged Lunar Wave when they were half way towards her causing an explosion to form and leave a ten foot wide crater in between the two groups.

The man's eyes widened as the debris cloud cleared and he stared at Naruto who was standing in front of Moon shaking in anger as he stared at the person who _dared_ to insult his mother like that after just attacking her in the back like a coward. And even worse, he had harmed his sister who couldn't even defend herself yet. The man shuddered as an oppressive feeling of someone wanting to kill him in the worst way imaginable filled the area causing everyone to pause from their fighting and stare at Naruto who's chakra was actually becoming visible from his anger. And then Naruto went Royal.

Naruto's crescent mark flashed into existence as the blue chakra shell around him switched to pure white Lunar energy that rushed around him making him look like he was in a miniature twister as his clothes shifted and a forehead protector appeared out of no where and covered his crescent mark. But what really scared everyone was the fact that his eyes began glowing with a silver light as Naruto fully allowed his Lunar Energy to flow freely.

"Naruto?" Moon asked shuddering at the killer intent that still filled the air. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at her and she flinched at the silver eyes that stared back at her. The eyes seemed to soften for a moment when they saw this but then hardened again as the boy turned back towards his opponent.

Rubeus frowned as he saw those eyes on him again but before he could say anything to his target, the kid shot his arm forward and shouted in a double toned voice _**"Lunar Bolt!"**_ A two foot long three inch wide crossbow bolt of lunar energy shot out of Naruto's palm and slammed itself halfway into Rubeus' leg causing him to scream in pain as the area around the wound began smoking as the lunar energy violently disagreed with his negative energy.

Rubeus reached down and tore the bolt out of his leg gritting his teeth in pain as the bolt began burning his hand as well. Tossing the bolt aside he brought his hands up to attack Naruto only to blink when he wasn't in front of him anymore. A shout of _**"Hey nega filth!"**_ had him looking up and his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto floating in the air with his limbs pulled in, his body literally glowing with the silver stuff and even more of it hanging off of either side of him in ten foot wide clouds. And then the wind around the blond picked up.

Gaining an evil grin as his hair and clothes got thrown about in a miniature twister, the young lunar said _**"Enjoy the light show nega creep. Wind Style: Lunar Storm!"**_The blond threw his arms forward and the miniature twister broke into several crescent blades that shot into the two clouds of energy and surrounded the forming lunar blades an instant before all sixty blades shot out of the remaining wisps of lunar energy and slammed into Rubeus' position before exploding in bursts of wind throwing up dirt and debris as Rubeus' pain filled scream filled the air.

As the dust cloud began clearing Naruto's body dropped to the ground and he landed on all four limbs before his elbows lost all ability to stay straight and his face abruptly kissed the ground. Struggling into a kneeling position, Naruto looked at his opponent and saw that the man had gaping holes in all of his limbs as well as a section of his chest taken out right below his heart. The real gut twister though was the fact that Rubeus was now literally semi disarmed since his right arm was five feet away from the rest of his body.

"Rubeus!" All four sisters shouted as they all abandoned their fights and grabbed Rubeus and his arm and teleported away. Naruto watched them leave with a detached air about him before the silver glow in his eyes receded and the clothes he was wearing seemed to shatter like glass revealing his usual t-shirt and jeans combination as well as his back pack. Immediately after he reverted out of his semi-forced Royal state, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and the boy collapsed forward dead to the world as his body began recovering from the drain that was easily three times as hard on it as when he fought the elemental.

"Naruto!" Sailor Moon shouted as she took five painful steps and dropped down next to him. The other four scouts quickly rushed over as she turned him over and they all sighed in relief at the sight of his chest slightly rising and falling. Seeing that the younger blond was relatively fine, Mercury went over to Chibiusa transforming back into her civilian form as she went. Turning the younger rabbit over onto her back, Ami winced at the sight of the gash over her right eyebrow and she immediately pulled out a small first aid pack from the right pocket on her dress and began cleaning the wound.

Meanwhile the other inner scouts had also dropped their transformations and watched as Moon quickly healed herself with the silver crystal before she dropped her own transformation and pulled Naruto close to her as she checked him over for any injuries. Seeing none, she sighed and said in a low voice "You overdid it again kid."

Rei looked around the construction site and frowned as she said "Where's Moon Fox? He's supposed to be protecting Naruto and Chibiusa but he never showed."

"That's because Naruto is Moon Fox." Luna said as she hopped down from the top of the fence directly in front of the girls. The girls noticed that she was blinking a lot but didn't ask about that. Instead, they focused more on what she had said.

"How's that possible? We all saw Naruto fight beside Moon Fox against that Lightning elemental." Ami said as she walked over with Chibiusa in her arms, a patch of gauze cloth taped over the cut on her forehead.

"He seemed to make two solid copies of himself earlier at the bridge where he and Chibiusa were when they were first attacked. He probably used whatever technique it was to make everyone think that he and Moon Fox were two different people." Luna said as she walked over.

The scouts traded glances before looking back at Naruto in a new light. Cocking her head to the side, Makoto asked "How many of these clone things do you think he can make."

"He can make three of them." Chibiusa said as her eyes slowly opened having regained consciousness just as the more _talented_ scout asked her question. All of the older females' heads turned to her as she groaned and placed a hand up against the bandage on her forehead. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Chibiusa said "His chakra reserves are just big enough for him to make three shadow clones and still fight effectively." Taking her gaze off the ground and looking to where she thought the sailor scouts were, she blinked when instead she saw Usagi and her friends. Looking around in confusion, she said "Where did the sailor scouts go?"

Said scouts traded quick glances at each other before Minako said "They took off after those weird sisters when they left with their leader after Naruto literally disarmed the guy. Said something about finally finding their base. We were nearby and they asked us to watch after you two since they knew you were Usagi's cousin."

Chibiusa seemed to accept this as she stopped looking for the scouts. Instead she focused on Naruto and frowned as she said "What do you mean by literally disarmed?"

The girls each let out a nervous chuckle as Rei said "According to the scouts, your brother used some attack which took off the leader's right arm."

"Oh." Chibiusa said becoming slightly green at the image that sentence said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the area for a few minutes before Makoto huffed in annoyance at it and grabbed Chibiusa and placed her on her shoulders much to the young rabbit's surprise. Turning to the entrance of the construction site and beginning to walk, the tallest scout said "Come on, let's get these two back to your place Usagi."

Usagi followed Makoto's example and picked Naruto up piggy style as she said "Good idea."

"Yes, we should really get Naruto into a bed." Ami said as she and the rest of the girls all fell into step next to Makoto as they began to make their way back to the Tsukino residence. None of them noticing Tuxedo Mask watching them from the top of the unfinished building.

Scene Change: Location: Unknown Time: Somewhere In The Future

Wiseman stared forward as he mused to himself "I'm beginning to think that this Sailor Moon plays an important role in all this. She could even be the key to the whole mission, and in that case, she'll have to be eliminated!" He was interrupted from the dark chuckle he gave as the top of a short pillar in front of him suddenly lit up and an image of Neo Queen Serenity formed. "Wait a second, of course! Why didn't I see it before? She looks like the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Then the children, they could be her son and daughter!"

Wiseman's covered head tilted forward in thought as he mused to himself "The princess was sent to the past to be protected by her past incarnation and the son was sent as well. Interesting. This bares much thought on the matter."

Scene Change: Time: Present Location: Tsukino Household

A beam of sunlight filtered through the double glass doors that led to the Tsukino household's attic balcony and Naruto groaned as it hit his face. Turning his head and opening his eyes, he said "Man, I feel like Kushina-sensei just put me through one of her close combat training sessions."

"Considering how much Lunar energy you used yesterday, that's really not much of a surprise."

Naruto's head snapped over to Chibiusa's bed where Luna was sitting looking down at him. Pushing himself into a sitting position Naruto looked at a clock on the nearby bed table and saw that it was already three in the afternoon. Blinking in surprise at the time, he turned back to Luna and said "I've been out for twenty seven hours?"

Luna gave a soft 'Hm' in agreement before she tilted her head and said "So when were you going to tell us that you were Moon Fox?"

"Uh." Naruto elegantly said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before he muttered "I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

"Why?" Luna asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto snorted and said "How many people do you know in this era that would willingly let a five year old fight monsters from the future even if said kid has had two years of training from some of the strongest soldiers of a military establishment?"

"Touché." Luna muttered as she had to concede the point that it would be very hard for Naruto to convince them to allow him to keep fighting alongside them. She was just wondering if she could even allow Naruto out of her sight now in order to make sure he didn't try anything reckless when their enemies attacked again.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Naruto got off of his futon and walked over to his closet and began changing out of his old clothes and into new ones, seeing this, she turned her head to give him some privacy. Hearing him finish and walking across the room, she saw him dig into his book bag that was next to his futon as he muttered "Got to give Minato-sensei a report."

Luna raised an eyebrow at the strange sentence before she blinked at the metal disc that the blond pulled out of the bag and set it down. The runes began glowing blue and a hologram image of the Hokage's office filled the room. Naruto frowned at the sight of the empty desk and said "ANBU."

Luna blinked yet again in surprise when a man wearing a mask that had what looked like a falcon's head painted on it rose out of the floor and stood at attention as he said "Yes Prince Naruto?"

"Is Lord Hokage anywhere in the tower right now?" Naruto asked.

The Anbu nodded and said "Yes your highness. I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Naruto said. As the man sunk back into the floor, he sighed and muttered under his breath "I hate when they get all formal around me." Silence was his only answer as Luna decided to hop down and take a closer look at the communication device. A few minutes later lunar and lunar cat heard the sound of a door opening and they saw Minato walk into the hologram image and sit behind his desk. Pulling his chair closer to the desk, he said "Report."

As Naruto gave his report, Luna watched him with a calculating gaze as she thought 'He's going to be quite something when he grows up. I just hope we can keep him out of any more fights until he grows up a little more.' Mentally snorting to herself as she walked back to the bed, she thought 'Yeah right, who am I kidding? That kid is going to be with the scouts every step of the way no matter what they try.'

End Chapter

Omake 2 A Lack Of Communication

Last Time: _Shaking her head from the shock that the knowledge of that symbol represented, Serenity lightly coughed and said "May I please ask who summoned me?"_

_The princess from the future turned around and blue met crimson as she said "My name is Princess Selene your majesty."_

"_And what can I help you with Selene?" Serenity asked with a tilted head._

_Selene bit her lip before she sighed and said "I need the knowledge of the ancients."_

Serenity blinked and said "If you need the knowledge of the ancients, then why did you contact me? The ancients were ancients before my ten times great grandmother was born."

Selene's lips twitched before she frowned and said "You were the furthest person who I could contact."

That information made Serenity frown. The Lunar Scape was made with a lunar asking for advise from another who came before them in mind. However, unlike what most celestials who knew of the technique thought, it didn't actually allow lunars to reach more than a thousand years through time without severe consequences. A thousand years was the safest amount of time a lunar could stretch their presence through time without falling into a coma afterwards. Really strong lunars could go further with slightly less consequences but the furthest was three thousand years and the lunar who did that had fallen into a year long coma immediately after. He had to draw his son in with him after he had gotten the needed information to pass it on.

To counteract this, once he recovered, the Lunar, who records claimed was named Solaris (whether that was his actual name or a title is still being debated), had gone on to develop a way to modify the Lunar Scape and make it possible for Lunars to stretch themselves even further. The end result was a new building behind the palace that was seemingly taken out of the X-Men movie depiction of Professor Xavier's Cerebral chamber, only with a rather large gyroscope on the outside of the only room that when the room was used acted as a focus for the 'stretching' through time eliminating all inefficient energy use as well as giving the thread of the lunar's consciousness for all intents and purposes a spinning rifle effect that made their path to their destination time even more accurate. The end result was that instead of the three thousand year absolute max limit of Solaris' range, a lunar could now go up to a hundred thousand with some lunars believing you could go even further in a hit and miss fashion.

"What happened to Solaris' chamber?" Serenity asked.

Selene flinched and said "The reason why I need the knowledge of the ancients made sure I couldn't contact them. He did it so thoroughly-" Selene shuddered as she began walking further into the palace calling over her shoulder "You have to see the destruction to believe it."

Serenity followed her to the back of the palace and exited it before coming to an abrupt stop and paling as she saw the destruction in front of her. "Oh my, that's going to be a problem." she breathed.

The building looked as if an air-fuel bomb of the twenty-first century had detonated in the center with no less than a thousand pieces of the rifle effect gyroscope scattered all over the place with quite a few of those pieces driven into the palace walls. One corner of the building was simply not there and the ceiling had collapsed as well with gaping holes in the walls. But even worse than that was the white void that started at what used to be the back of the building that stretched out into the seemingly endless expanse of the Lunar Scape.

Turning to Selene, she asked "Who did this?"

Sighing, Selene formed two chairs that would not look out of place around a camp fire and said "You better sit down your majesty, it's a rough story."

Author's Notes: Due to everyone asking for more updates on everything, I'm changing my plans slightly. I am going to do one more chapter of this story before New Year's and then I'm going to begin doing one chapter per story again.


	14. Lunar Exorcism 101

12. Lunar Exorcism, 101

Story Start: Tsukino Household Usagi's Bedroom

Naruto leaned against the wall next to Usagi's bedroom door as he read the rather large book that described all of the different temples found across the world. As he did, Usagi was sitting down on the floor with her back against her bed with a book in her arms and Chibiusa laying on the bed looking over her shoulder in a tired manner and Luna on her other side with her eyes closed.

"After his long and strenuous journey, the prince found her! But the princess had fallen into an eternal sleep, under a wicked witch's spell. He knelt down and kissed her-"

"Boring." Chibiusa said interrupting Usagi.

Usagi blinked and turned her head to look at the younger rabbit as she said "You got to be kidding! This is the best part of the story!"

"But I already know this story!" Chibiusa grumbled.

"So you mean I've just been reading this for my own enjoyment?" Usagi asked before she looked over the top of the book at Naruto and said "Naruto, you're a good multi-tasker, you've been listening right?"

Naruto looked up from his book and said "I plead the first rule of being a boy."

Usagi felt her eyebrow rise as she said "And what might that rule be young man?"

Smirking Naruto said "As a boy, thou shall not enjoy anything that even hints at romance or forever be called a sissi-boy."

Usagi blinked before she muttered under her breath "That sounds about right." This caused Naruto's smirk to turn into a full grin before he went back to his own reading. Shaking her head, Usagi said "Fine then, I guess I'll just enjoy the best part of this wonderful story by myself."

"You go ahead and do that cousin." Naruto said making Usagi frown at him before she began reading the last few pages still talking out loud as if proving her point causing Naruto to raise his own eyebrow before he ignored it. When she finished she gently closed the book with a soft snapping sound and stood up to put the book away only to stop at the sight of Chibiusa with her eyes closed on her bed. Frowning, she said "I can't believe she fell asleep at the best part."

Her head turned at the sound of Naruto's much more heavier book closing with a soft thud as he stood up with a sigh and said "From what mom and dad have told me sis has never been much of a night owl." Placing the book in his ever present book bag and swinging it over his shoulders, Naruto tightened the straps on it as he walked over and picked his sister up in his arms as he said "I should probably head to bed as well. I've got that training session with Mr. Hino tomorrow after all."

Usagi winced as that sentence accidentally brought up the memory of what happened when said priest tried to start a martial arts class that was interrupted by the Black Moon Clan. Seeing the wince but misinterpreting it, Naruto smirked and said "Don't worry cousin, I'm sure he'll go easy on me."

"That's not what I was thinking about." Usagi said. Naruto rose an eyebrow but Usagi just waved him off and said "Off to bed my little Maelstrom." Naruto stiffened at her words as Usagi blinked and muttered "Why did I just say that?"

Putting on a neutral face, Naruto shrugged and said "Probably because I'm little and we're family, even if we're from two very different centuries."

"Maybe." Usagi conceded before she yawned and said "I think I'll hit the hay as well. Good night Naruto."

"Good night Usagi." Naruto said before he walked out and turned left to go up the attic stairs. As he climbed the stairs, he looked down at his sister as she yawned and said "That was weird." Grinning down at her, he said "Not as weird as you calling her Aunt V that one time she woke you up while her hair was down." Chibiusa blushed and turned her head to the side causing Naruto to chuckle before he reached the top of the stairs and placed Chibiusa on top of her bed.

As his sister dug underneath her blankets, she said "Good night brother." Smiling as he went under his own covers, he said "Good night sis."

Scene Change: Hikawa Shrine

Naruto ducked as Rei's grandfather sent a haymaker over his head. He then bent backwards into a right handspring as the old man tried to sweep his feet. Spinning on his hand Naruto swung his left foot at his opponent's head only to have it deflected and he quickly flipped from the countering straight punch to his ribs.

Mr. Hino frowned as he took a step forward while spinning on his heel in order to send a kick into Naruto's guard. As the blonde brought his arm up in a sweeping motion to through off his balance he said "You seem to be slightly distracted this morning young prince."

"Yeah well, something weird happened last night and it keeps popping up in my mind." Naruto said spinning away from the old man who had turned his maneuver against him by doing his own hand stand to counteract the loss of balance and sent his other foot at him. It had been weird for Naruto when the old man had cornered him two months ago and had said that he knew exactly _when_ Naruto was from thanks to a vision from the shrine's great fire and the man wanted details on why he and his sister were in this era. Rei would be quite surprised if she ever found out her grandfather had known almost from the very beginning what kind of trouble she usually found herself in. Apparently there was very little you could keep hidden from a fire reading master when it came to anything even remotely concerning their family. Who knew?

"Oh? What happened?" the man asked as he pivoted on his heel while sending a hard straight punch that would shatter Naruto's guard if he tried to block it. But to his slight surprise, the blond didn't deflect the blow. Instead he actually leaned forward a little before he caught the punch in his right hand and used the force of it to spin in a circle and slam his right elbow into a hastily raised right forearm with a force that caused the old man to actually skid across the floor for about a foot.

Shifting into a defensive stance, Naruto shrugged as he said "When it was time go to bed last night, she called me her little Maelstrom. It had caught me a little off guard since that's what mom used to call me before I left for the Leave Village."

Mr. Hino hummed in thought as he cocked his head slightly before he chuckled and said "Well, the bond between a mother and her child is a very strong one. Even when one is not aware of the other it can't help but form between them when they meet. And Usagi is already aware that you are her descendant, even if she doesn't know how closely the two of you are related. Is it really any surprise she claimed you in such a way?"

"Well no, but hearing her call me that when she doesn't actually know I'm her son is just weird." Naruto said.

"I suppose it would be. Either way, I think we've done enough for the day. Come, let's see how your sister is doing." Mr. Hino said as he dropped his own stance causing Naruto to do the same and the blond followed him out of their training area snatching his book bag that was by the door as he did so.

The two walked through the shrine in a comfortable silence as they headed to the building housing the shrine's foretelling fire. Reaching the building, they took off their shoes and placed them on the side of the door against two other pairs of shoes before they entered the building. Walking into the fire room, they saw Rei kneeling in front of the fire with Chibiusa next to her. Both girls were wearing the shrine uniform and Chibiusa's hair was let down but tied with a ribbon like Rei's was preventing their hair from accidentally getting burned. Chibiusa was looking into the fire with her face beginning to scrunch up. But as she began to squint, Rei said "Don't try so hard Chibiusa, it won't come to you if you try to force it too hard."

"But every time I think I see something, it goes away." The younger lunar whined.

"That's not surprising considering you've only started learning two weeks ago." Mr. Hino said announcing his and Naruto's presence as the two walked over and kneeled beside the two girls. "And even then, you've only had six lessons. Three of which was learning how to unlock your ability to even see the hidden shapes in a fire. It takes time before you can begin to see anything with any real clarity. Fire reading is like a muscle, you have to exercise it to let it grow stronger. But just like a muscle, you can tear it if you overexert it. That is a rather common mistake that beginners make and it tends to set them back a bit when they do it. You have to be patient."

All of this went right over Naruto's head as he listened since apparently, he didn't have the right 'inner eye' to read the fire like the Hinos and his sister did. Oh he understood the metaphor of the muscle alright, but how could you strain something that wasn't actually physically there? Although Mr. Hino thought he _might_ be able to 'dream seek' general things in the future, note the emphasis on might. Shaking his head, he thought 'And Kushina-sensei wonders why I always get a lost look every time she talks to me about reading those tarot cards of hers.'

He was brought out of that thought by Mr. Hino clapping his hands as the man said "Well, I believe that's enough philosophy for one day. Come, it's time for lunch." Easily standing up from his kneeling position without the use of his hands, the man bowed to the fire before he spun around and made his way out of the room. Naruto rocked back a little to get to his own feet and did the same before he followed his semi teacher/sparring partner as Rei and Chibiusa chose the 'sensible' route and used their hands to get up and followed as well after doing their own bows.

They quickly made their way to the building where the kitchen and dining area was kept and saw Chad cutting the last of the half sandwiches he had made for them all. Placing them on the table and taking a seat, he asked "So how is Chibiusa coming along?" He couldn't fire read either although he was fairly accurate when it came to what was known as 'atmo reading' which was reading the air currents and other atmospheric variables around him. It wasn't really what one would call an 'inner eye' skill but thanks to him, the Hinos were never caught flat footed when ever it began raining due to natural causes. He actually taught a small class on how to properly do it as part of paying his rent.

"Quite well actually. She's already beginning to see images a little." Rei said as she grabbed a sandwich half and chewed on it thoughtfully as she studied her student. Swallowing, she said "I'd give her a month before she can start seeing general images. It'll take a while before she can actually direct her focus enough to see things on command though, and even longer before she can foretell anything with any kind of guaranteed accuracy."

"Still better than anything I could hope to accomplish." Naruto said before taking a mega bite out of his sandwich and chewed before swallowing as he said "Whenever I look into it all I ever see is a hungry teenager devouring his wooden lunch."

Chad chuckled as he said "Yeah well, I think we've all confirmed you're better at reading the here and now than yesterday or tomorrow."

"Very true." Mr. Hino said as he grabbed a second sandwich and stuck a pickle from the jar in front of him inside it before chomping on it. Chewing thoughtfully as he considered his semi student, he swallowed and said "I don't think Naruto's eye will open for around another decade at least. It won't be very strong though, and unfortunately, even when it does open, it's going to be more oriented to dreams than anything and those are the most tricky to try and figure out with any accuracy. He'd be better with using his analyzing abilities to read what's around him instead of ahead of him. No offense Naruto."

"None taken. I'm not really one for this look into the future kind of stuff anyway."

"True." Chad said as he grabbed a pickle for himself and popped it into his mouth. Chewing twice before he swallowed, he said "That said though, you seemed to be fairly good at atmo reading the couple of times you've been in my class."

Naruto shrugged as he said "We're taught to be as observant as possible at my school. Atmo reading is really just building on that awareness."

Chad nodded and the topic changed to what the two kids were learning at school beginning a discussion between Naruto and Rei about how it wasn't fair that they couldn't do better science experiments than just making small magnets and other small stuff.

Scene Change: Tsukino Household: 11:37 PM

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a stair creak below him. Shooting up immediately alert, his eyes shot around before he relaxed the slightest bit as he saw no one was in the room with him and his sister. Moving to the staircase, he looked down and sent chakra to his ears. Catching the sound of someone moving around on the ground floor, he frowned before he turned his head as he heard his sister get out of bed. Silently making his way over, he gently pushed her back down and said "I'll take care of this, you stay here alright?"

He waited until Chibiusa nodded before he walked over to his book bag and pulled out his sword. Now armed, he quickly made his way down to the second floor where he spotted Luna coming out of Usagi's room. The lunar cat must have sensed him because she immediately turned her head. She was about to gasp at the sight of him but he allowed his crescent moon mark to flash into existence for five seconds and she immediately relaxed when she saw it. A noise from below them drew both of their attention and they traded looks before they made their way down to the ground level.

Seeing a light coming from the kitchen, the two made their way there and pressed against the wall next to the door. Leaning his head against the doorframe and slowly tilting his head to perform a quick visual sweep of the room, Naruto allowed his tense body to relax as he saw blond hair held in two buns and he let out a sigh as he said "Isn't it a little late for a snack Usagi?"

He frowned when she didn't answer and his frown grew when he heard a near silent sob escape from his future mother. Trading a look with Luna, the two entered the kitchen and walked over to the teen who was kneeling in front of the open refrigerator. Luna gasped at the considerably less full appliance and she said "Usagi, what on earth are you doing? You'll have terrible time of getting to sleep if you eat all that."

Usagi's sobs became louder as she said "I don't care. I'm just going to eat all my troubles away. Mamoru no longer loves me, he's even gotten a new girlfriend!" Usagi was close to all out brawling now.

"What?!" Naruto asked in a sharp whisper and Luna shivered as Killing Intent slowly filled the air. Naruto scowled as he said "Alright that does it. I'm going to have a little talk with that jerk tomorrow." Scowl dropping to a concerned frown as he watched his mother still eating, he said "But that can wait." Grabbing the bun that Usagi had just taken out of the refrigerator, he tossed it back into its bowl before he closed the refrigerator door and grabbed Usagi's hands when she reached to open the refrigerator door again. Placing himself between her and the door, he let go of her left hand and lightly slapped her left cheek leaving a pink mark that caused her to blink and raise her now freed hand to her now stinging cheek. At least she had stopped crying though.

Naruto released her right hand as he said "Now you listen to me Usagi Tsukino. You are going to stop this absolutely ridiculous behavior. You are a sailor scout, and sailor scouts do not just turn to food as a form of suicide like some soap opera diva that finally had reality slap her in the face. You are stronger than that. Now get back to your room, get changed and meet me at the front door in ten minutes. If you're not there when I come down then I will kick down your door and drag you out. Am I understood?"

Usagi could only nod to her future son and she slowly stood and left the kitchen. Naruto sighed before he followed her to get changed as well. Reaching the attic, he sighed again as he saw his sister looking at him in confusion. Heading to the closet to get a change of clothes, he said "Usagi needs some fresh air so we're heading out, I'll leave a clone since we'll probably be gone for a while. Try to go back to sleep while we're gone alright?"

"Ok." Chibiusa said still not sure what was going on but trusting that her brother was handling it and so turned over to face the wall trying to do as he said.

Ten minutes later, Naruto watched Usagi lock the front door before turning around to look at him. Her eyes were still red from crying so much and the sight made Naruto frown before he turned around and said "Let's go." He then took off running and Usagi and Luna quickly followed.

As they ran, Naruto looked back and said "I think it's time for another lesson on lunar abilities Usagi. This one is how to use your lunar energy when you are not transformed to give yourself a kind of boost, making you faster and stronger to a certain degree. You already do it on a subconscious level when you transform into Sailor Moon, but if you can learn to do it by will, then you can use it at anytime you need it. Now, here's what you have to do."

Scene Change: Park

The two lunars stopped running when they reached the lake where people could rent out small boats. Usagi leaned over her knees panting a little as she said "I can't believe we can actually run that fast." Luna nodded her head from where she was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. The poor feline's fur was all ruffled from the small wind the two generated as they ran.

Naruto, who to Usagi's ire was even the slightest bit winded grinned as he said "We can actually go a whole lot faster, but that's teleportation, not running, and I can't do it yet since it takes so much to even activate, never mind the added energy cost to get to where you want to teleport to. If I did try it, I'd probably wind up in a coma for a few years."

"So you're not all powerful. That's good to know." Usagi said with a tired grin and Naruto gave a soft chuckle before he stiffened as he heard "Well, well. Looks like old Wiseman's little vision was right. The little brat and a heartbroken scout. This should be fun."

Naruto cursed to himself wondering how those two had managed to sneak up on him considering how familiar he was with their signatures by now. He had a lunar sword in hand as he turned around and stepped in front of Usagi and said "Sparky and Kinky, what a surprise. Let me guess, the two of you were feeling a little rusty and so came to have a nice little spar with me."

Both Prisma and Avery snarled at the nicknames but those snarls quickly turned into cruel grins as Avery said "Things are going to be much more different this time around. Your companion behind you isn't in her sailor form and we outnumber you two to one."

"I think you mean I outnumber you three to two." Naruto said before a shadow clone appeared on either side of him. Both clones gave savage grins as they both pulled their swords out of the their book bags causing the sisters to both take a step back and their faces gained wary looks as they eyed the blades that they were very familiar with.

Then the two seemed to remember something as both began smirking as Avery said "I think you're going to be a little too preoccupied to deal with us. Droid Hypnotica, Now!"

The lake behind them erupted as a blue haired droid with a horn on her forehead burst out of the water and launched herself at Usagi. All three shinobi trained blonds had sensed it just before it breached the surface and the original was already turning as it shot out of the water. The instant the droid had started moving towards Usagi, a Lunar Wave shot past the older lunar on an interception path. However, as soon as it reached the droid, she seemed to become black smoke and it seemingly passed through her without doing anything. Naruto's surprise at this was enough for the droid to get in close and suddenly the black smoke was entering Usagi's mouth and going down her wind pipe.

The effects of this odd possession were immediately apparent as Usagi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. And then her body began glowing pink and a haze of energy began leaving her body.

"Usagi!" Naruto and Luna shouted in alarm as he leapt the five feet separating them and landed in a crouch next to her putting his hand on her forehead and using the diagnostic jutsu to find out what was happening to his future mother. His clones both turned their heads slightly to see what was going on out of the corner of their eye but both kept their other eye on their opponents. Luna meanwhile was looking on in worry unable to do anything as her charge was brought under attack from the inside.

Avery laughed at the sight as she said "Oh no, I don't think the little girl will ever wake up again, how sad." Her sister began laughing as well before they both immediately stopped as Naruto's killing intent began suffocating them. 'Oh shit!' both thought with wide eyes as they just now remembered what this kid had done to Rubeus after he had attacked the very same girl not two weeks before. Suddenly neither of them thought their plan was a good one anymore.

Naruto looked up from Usagi's body and turned his head to look over his shoulder at them and both of them shivered at the sight of his sapphire eyes bleeding into silver as he said in a double toned voice **"I want them in pieces."**

His clones didn't need telling twice and they wasted no time launching themselves at the sisters with their blades shrieking with wind chakra. Avery and Prisma both jumped back to avoid the blades but to their surprise when they landed the felt pain coming from their stomach areas. Looking down, they saw that they hadn't actually avoided the blades like they had thought and both had shallow but rather long cuts across their stomachs.

Looking up, they saw the clone on the right had switched to a back hand grip with the blade held in front of his face. It started whining louder and a green energy became visible that not only coated the blade but also extended a full foot from the point. Grinning, the clone applied more wind chakra and it shot an additional two and a half feet in length making it a total of four and a half feet before the clone shot towards Prisma weaving a net of green light around him and tearing the ground apart on either side of him as he ran. Prisma cursed and shot a lightning bolt at the clone even as she jumped away. Her eyes widened when the clone expertly blocked the bolt of lightning with his sword and the bolt instantly fizzled into nothing. She didn't have any time to question what happened though because as soon as she landed, she had a four and half foot claymore of wind chakra being swung at her in a now two handed grip that was ready to cut her in half.

Prisma barely got out of the way of becoming half of what she was in time. Unfortunately, her left arm didn't come out unscathed. The claymore had left a rather nasty cut right at her elbow and her lower arm was now useless. Prisma held back a scream as she tried to retaliate while the blonde's back was exposed due to the swing but was unable to do anything as the clone used the momentum from the swing to turn in a full circle and bring the sword down over his head. The wind surrounding the sword burst off it and shot towards his opponent overtaking her and slicing into her body causing her to scream in pure agony.

Avery was having her own set of trouble. When she had looked at the clone that was facing her sister, she had been surprised at the sight of the green energy coating the blade. But as the clone resumed its attack against the lightning user, a crackling sound drew her attention to the other clone and her eyes widened at the sight of the other clone's blade surrounded by crackling electricity that was moving around in a what seemed to be both chaotic but at the same time controlled manner.

The clone grinned at his opponent as he said "I'm going to enjoy this." The clone then did a flourishing salute with his blade with it ending pointed down at the ground right next to his right foot before he shot at his target fast enough to blur. Avery's eyes had barely widened before she screamed as the clone's blade pierced her torso and the lightning nature chakra in the blade lit her up like the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. The clone kept the blade in her torso for a full minute before he cut the flow of chakra off and pulled it out. Without the clone holding it up, Avery's now unconscious body wasted no time in falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

The clone looked down at the body for a moment contemplating the fact that this would technically be his creator's first kill before he swung the sword around his hand into a reverse grip and raised it in preparation of ending it. 'This is war. And in war, people die.' the clone thought. But just before he began to bring the sword down, the woman's body was covered in a black light and she vanished. Sighing, the clone lowered the blade as he thought 'Looks like someone's been watching.' Turning, he saw the same happen to his brother's opponent and the two traded looks before they turned towards their creator.

With The Original Naruto

A small part of Naruto noticed when his clones began attacking the two sisters, but almost his entire focus was on his future mother and figuring out how to get the parasitic droid out of her. As he ran the diagnostic jutsu trying to figure out just what was happening to the older lunar and the best way to stop it, he thought 'Of all the times the Lunar Scape could come in handy, and I don't even know who to ask for.' As soon as that thought finished, Naruto wanted to slap himself. 'Of course, I'm so stupid! The registry!'

Naruto waited another thirty seconds for the diagnostic jutsu to finish before his crescent mark flared and his consciousness temporarily fled to the plane of existence where time had no meaning.

Scene Change: Lunar Scape: Registry

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around the room he appeared in since this was the first time he had ever actually had a need to use it. The registry was a six walled room that was about twenty feet long. Set just off center to the middle of the room on the side of the door, was a pedestal with buttons on it for user interaction and a hologram projector mounted in the ceiling.

Walking over to the pedestal, Naruto studied the buttons before he looked up as the hologram projector automatically turned on and a holographic image of a raven colored man wearing a white coat appeared in front of him. Giving off the appearance of a researcher, he grinned at Naruto as he said "Greetings, I am LRAIA, Lunar Registry Artificial Intelligence Assistant, but most people like to call me Leon. I'm here to help you locate whoever it is you need to contact. How can I be of assistance?"

Naruto took a deep breath before he said "I'm looking for someone who specialized in the removal of this kind of possession." Placing his hand on an area outlined in the shape of a handprint, he allowed the pedestal to scan his memories and pull up the results of the diagnostic jutsu he just ran.

As the holographic image sprung up, Leon pulled a pair of glasses out of the right breast pocket on his coat and opened them with his left hand as he slid them on. Studying the readings in front of him, he nodded and said "I believe I know just the lunar for your problem. Give me one moment to verify." Leon's hologram shimmered for a few seconds signaling that he was currently running a task before he became solid again as he said "The lunar I had in mind would in fact be able to help you relatively late in his life." Leon stepped to the side and another man, this one red headed with a trace of blue mixed in marking him as the descendant of some extent to a Mercury celestial wearing a doctor's outfit that looked similar to Leon's appeared.

The man's biography stats appeared in between the man and Leon and the AI said "This is Dr. Rodric Trian. He was the leading researcher in the field of exorcism through yin yang infusion of a possessed body. This is the man who practically invented this infusion method so if anyone can help you, it would be him. Shall I input the proper time coordinates into the Solaris chamber sir?"

Naruto quickly studied the man's biography for a moment before he nodded and said "Yes please Leon. And thanks for the help."

Leon smirked as he said "You are quite welcome Your Highness. The Solaris chamber will be ready once you reach it, good luck Naruto."

Naruto nodded his thanks and stepped away from the podium. Leon's hologram disappeared and the door to the room opened. Walking through it, Naruto thought 'Thank god for AIs, I don't think I could have found the right person within a day without Leon's help.'

Coming to the Solaris chamber, Naruto entered and walked down the walkway inside until he reached the end where there was an interface chair. Sitting down in it, a holographic image showed his coordinates as well as asking him if this was when he wanted to send his consciousness. Trusting Leon's knowledge, Naruto accepted the coordinates and watched as the screen disappeared and the rings of the gyroscope began turning.

His surroundings began to fade away before they suddenly came back into sharp focus and he found himself standing in the courtyard. Looking around in slight confusion since this was the first time he had used the chamber, he was slightly surprised as he heard "Well now, this is a surprise. Usually the ones who want to learn my trade are a bit older before they give me a call."

Turning around, Naruto came face to face with the good doctor himself and he bowed as he said "I recon my circumstances are a bit different sir."

Dr. Trian's eyebrow rose and he said "Oh? Do tell."

Scene Change: Tokyo Park: The Present

Naruto's eyes opened and he grinned as he thought 'Thank you Solaris!' Face turning serious, he thought 'And thank you Dr. Trian. Now, let's get this parasite out of mom.' Taking a deep breath, Naruto rubbed his hands together before he placed his right hand on Usagi's forehead and his left hand over her heart. Taking another deep breath, Naruto's mark flared and his lunar energy surged as he prepared it for infusion. A moment later, he pushed it down his arms and willed it to spread through Usagi's body. He immediately sensed the parasitic droid jerking in surprise at the added yang energy that almost immediately began disrupting the droid's overbalancing of yin yang inside Usagi's body. As the droid tried to restore the 'balance' ratio, Naruto thought 'Unh uh, you're not pushing anymore of Usagi's energy out.' He pushed even more of his yang energy in and he grinned in satisfaction as he 'heard' the yin based droid scream in pain as the tables turned and the yang energy began destroying the enemy from the inside. Fifteen seconds later, the droid couldn't take anymore and Naruto saw it shoot out of Usagi's mouth screaming in pain.

Naruto wasted no time blasting the clone away with an overpowered Lunar Wave permanently putting the parasite out of its misery. Hearing Usagi groaning, he grinned as he looked down and saw her opening her eyes. Luna sighed in relief as she thought 'Thank goodness.' As Usagi looked around in confusion, Naruto said "Glad to see you awake Usagi. You had me worried."

"You had us worried as well." The clone that took on Prisma said as the two clones walked over. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and said "What happened?" The two clones glanced at each other before the one who took on Avery said "Well, I basically hooked my opponent up to a giant outlet plug for a minute before she was transported out. Brother here pretty much turned the other one into sushi with wind chakra before she was also transported out."

Sighing, Naruto said "So they both survived." When the two clones nodded, he sighed again before he said "Well, nothing we can do about that now. Thanks guys." The two clones nodded before they dispersed themselves. Naruto absorbed their memories before he held his hand to Usagi and said "Well, this has been an interesting night. Lets go home cousin."

Usagi took the offered hand and allowed her future son to pull her up even as she looked around in confusion as she said "What happened?"

"That droid of their's? Turns out it was a kind that likes to posses people. It was killing you by overbalancing your already extremely delicate yin yang balance pushing out your yang energy in the process. I had to push some of my own in to do the same to the droid to get it to leave your body. Once it was out, I blasted it with a Lunar Wave and it pretty much evaporated from all of the excess yang energy." Naruto answered with a slight shrug.

"Okay?" Usagi said as she blinked in confusion not fully understanding but understanding that the younger blond knew what he had been doing when he did it. Luna herself blinked as she thought 'He used yin yang infusion for exorcism? That's a rather tricky method, just who did he talk to when he went to the Lunar Scape before he started?' Unaware of the lunar cat's thoughts, Naruto released Usagi's hand and took off running back to the Tsukino household ready to hit his futon.

Scene Change: Mamoru's Apartment The Next Morning

Mamoru frowned as he heard someone knocking at the door. Wondering who was visiting him, he set the newspaper down and got up from his table. Walking into the entrance hall, he peered into the peep hole and frowned when he didn't see anyone. He was about to dismiss it as a prank when whoever was out there knocked again. Frown growing, Mamoru unlocked his door and pulled it open.

He had barely had time to look down before he folded over like an accordion and was thrown back from the foot that had slammed into his stomach. Looking up from where he landed, his eyes widened as he saw a pissed off Naruto lower his foot and stomp into his apartment slamming the door shut as he growled out "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked scrabbling backwards while trying to get up. If it was anyone else he would be sending the guy packing but after what he saw at the construction site this kid honest to god scared him.

"Don't you go playing dumb with me! Let me guess, the cold shoulder wasn't working so you decided to completely shatter her heart. Well I've got news for you bud. Thanks to you, Usagi nearly died last night!" Naruto said shouting the last part as he shot forward and kicked his future father into his family room where he slammed against his couch.

"W-what?" Mamoru asked looking at Naruto with confusion.

Naruto growled and said "I had to get her out of the house after she tried to eat everything in the Tsukino's kitchen. Only instead of helping her clear her head, we were tracked down by two of the invaders who apparently knew about Usagi's problem. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been out there. Tell me, how does breaking your love's heart to the point where someone can accurately send an assassination attempt at her keep her alive?"

"I was just trying to get her to hate me, I didn't know the enemy would go after her like that!" Mamoru said as he got to his feet.

"Well guess what! Your plan backfired!" Naruto shouted before he shot forward and jumped up to Mamoru's height and grabbed the back of his head and brought it straight into the path of his rising knee strike. Landing on the ground, Naruto turned around and began walking back to the apartment entrance as he said "Next time you come up with a way to make Usagi hate you, forget it." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at the reincarnated prince who was holding his now broken nose as he said "Because the next time you do, I'll send you to the hospital. She doesn't need you tearing her heart apart anymore than you already have."

He walked out and slammed the door so hard that the picture frames in the hallway fell to the floor and shattered causing Mamoru to flinch before he hung his head and thought 'I really messed up big this time.'

Omake 3: What's The Sitch?

Last Time: Serenity discovers the Solaris Chamber's destruction and Selene begins to explain what's going on in the even further future.

Selene sighed as she pondered her words. Coming to a decision, she said "When I am from, the year is currently AC two oh one. That puts us roughly one thousand three hundred and fifty odd years into your future. In a nut shell, our troubles springs from the fact that humans apparently are too curious for their own good.

In the year After Colony one nine five, a mining team was exploring an asteroid in the belt separating Mars and Jupiter. They were looking for metals to help with the construction of a series of space stations that would orbit the sun just outside of Pluto's orbit. Unfortunately, what they found was a vault buried deep in the asteroid that contained something our ancestors had sealed away long ago. We're not sure why this team decided it would be a good idea to open this vault, but when they did, they were attacked by this giant dragon whose element of choice was nothing short of pure darkness. The bad part is that this thing is not only sentient, but also highly intelligent. Every attempt we made to subdue it failed and only seemed to piss this thing off even more. What's worst is that it somehow knew about the Solaris chamber and the first thing it did after destroying the mining fleet was to somehow enter this plane and completely demolish the Solaris chamber preventing us from asking the Ancients how they sealed it in the first place. This put us at a huge disadvantage since every scientist or militaristic lunar we've actually been able to contact hasn't got a clue on how to deal with this thing."

Selene looked up at the earth above them as she sighed and said "It's pretty much killed all life in the solar system except for those on Earth. And even we're not safe since it loves to make what can only be called bombing runs on the planet for its sick entertainment." Looking back at Serenity, she said "I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to last. If what I have planned doesn't work out, we'll be picked off one settlement at a time until the earth is as dead as the rest of the planets in this Solar System."

Serenity closed her eyes and said "What do you need me to do?"

Selene's eyes closed for a moment before she opened them and said "We've found records indicating that the Ancients first subdued the dragon using ships that were specifically designed for the task. However, the design of these ships seem to have been lost in time. In order to get these designs, we need to get in contact with the Ancients. But thanks to the bastard currently residing on the moon, we are going to have to be a bit creative in how we contact them. Tell me, are you familiar with the tale of the Twilight Bark?"


	15. The First Convert

13. The First Convert

Story Start: Enemy Base

"Rubeus! We need that child now! We've lost more ground in the future." Rubeus blinked and turned his head to find a hologram of Wiseman already speaking. Fully turning around, he listened as the cloaked figure continued. "We can't afford any more delays in our mission."

"Well, can you help us?" Rubeus asked with a small hint of frustration present in his voice.

"I can tell you that the crystal's energy will be emitted from the Hikawa Shrine sometime this afternoon. I want those children and the crystal!"

Rubeus laid his chin on his left fist as he mused "Catsy's familiar with that temple, so I'll send her."

"Just make sure she knows what she is doing Rubeus. You've already failed too many times, no one is irreplaceable you know." Wiseman growled. "And I hope Catsy's trustworthy, I see dark clouds around her."

"She would never betray us Wiseman, I have her wrapped around my finger." Rubeus said, 'defending' his subordinate.

"For your sake, I hope you're right!" Wiseman said before his hologram vanished and Rubeus turned back to the mirror that showed Tokyo and looked down at the city.

Time Skip: One Hour Later

'She better get here soon or I'll be too frustrated to play this right.' Rubeus thought with a frown as he stood to the side of the entrance to their ship. As if that thought was what she was waiting for, Catsy suddenly walked through the portal grumbling about lipstick being damaged by idiots who didn't watch where they were going and other useless things.

Rubeus just barely managed to keep the scowl off of his face as he said "About time you got back here."

Catsy jumped a little as she turned around and said "Rubeus! You startled me."

"I've been waiting quite a while." Rubeus said as he began to walk towards her.

"You have? Did we have a meeting?" Catsy asked before Rubeus reached her and put his hands on her shoulders causing her eyes to reflexively close and a blush to sprout on her cheeks.

"No Catsy, we didn't. I was just really looking forward to seeing you, I missed you!" Rubeus said.

Catzy's eyes opened as she said "Did you really?"

"Of course, you're my finest warrior. When you're gone, I worry. Now I have a special mission for you." Rubeus said as a small smirk made its way on his face.

"Oh, what is it? Have you located another Crystal Point to capture?" Catsy asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"No, you need to go back to that temple." Rubeus said.

Catsy snarled as she said "What? Are you kidding me?!"

Rubeus closed his eyes and smiled as he said "No Catsy, our targets will be there today."

Catsy's mood did a complete one eighty as she said "Oh really, that's fantastic! I can finally get that fungus and that moon brat and capture the crystal for us as well. Just you wait, we'll be heading back to the future by the end of the day!"

Rubeus allowed a small frown to form on his face as he said "We better, I am afraid the Wiseman is losing patience."

"Don't worry, I'll do it for us!" Catsy said before her head cocked to the side and she said "I almost forgot! I got something for you Rubeus!" The girl dug into her shopping bag and came out with a small crystal bottle that she put in Rubeus' hand as she said "It's a special cologne that reminded me of your strength."

Rubeus frowned as he said "I don't need it." He then proceeded to crush the bottle in his hand causing the expensive cologne to drip out of his hands to the floor. Catsy gasped at the sight as Rubeus turned around and began walking away. Calling over his shoulder, he said "That is what will happen to our lives should you fail. Don't disappoint me."

As the man walked through one of the mirror portals Catsy could only stare at his back in wide eyed shock.

Scene Change: Tsukino Household 3:00

Naruto smirked as he crawled along the ceiling of his future grandparents' first floor staircase on his way to Usagi's bedroom. He had a mission to accomplish and with everyone but him and Chibiusa out of the house for one reason or another and their lessons starting later than usual today due to Mr. Hino having to run errands around town, now was the perfect time to begin Operation Rabbit Spook. Coming to the top of the stairs, he quickly scrambled over to Usagi's room and used the cover that the wall separating the top of the door and the ceiling gave to hide him. Peeking 'over' his cover he saw his sister once again looking around the room trying to find any hiding spots that she hadn't found before that could be hiding the silver crystal. Why she thought she would find anything if she hadn't already after looking over thirty times before was beyond him.

Seeing that his sister's back was turned to the doorway, Naruto quickly went over the doorway and crawled along the ceiling to a spot directly behind her. Grinning, he thought 'I'm so glad Kushina-sensei taught me the transformation technique.' Looking behind him, he saw the shadow clone he had created give a thumbs up from the doorway and move the Kodak camera into position.

Proof of prank ready to be made for his 'respectable' teacher Kushina-sensei (Read absolutely corrupting in all ways of pranking), Naruto went through a quick chain of hand signs and a small poof of smoke later, a tarantula the size of a small kid was hanging on the ceiling. Seeing that his prey had finished looking under the bed and had backed up to look for hidden floor panels about three feet from the bed, the spider somehow grinned before he scrambled over the ceiling to a new position and dropped down behind its target.

Chibiusa heard the small thud of the landing and turned to look around. Her eyes landed on the floor and they went impossibly wide as she let out the most beautiful sound Naruto had ever heard.

"EEYYYAAAAIIIIHHHHH!"

Chibiusa fell on her butt and scrambled back the few feet to the bed. Hitting it, she spun around and jumped onto it and then jumped the foot gap to the window bay seat on the other side where she pressed herself as far as she could against the glass.

Naruto burst into laughter, and unable to hold the transformation any longer, reappeared in a burst of smoke pounding the floor with his right fist as his loud laughter filled the house. About fifteen seconds later, Chibiusa was finally able to get her heart to stop trying to burst out of her chest and heard the laughter. Frowning, she hopped out of the window seat and walked around the bed. Seeing her brother laughing right where the spider was, righteous feminine rage made an appearance and she shouted "Naruto! You absolute jerk!"

Naruto could only laugh harder as his sister launched herself at him and he flipped over onto his back to catch her as she tried to rain down blows on him with her fists. The shadow clone grinned as the two began to wrestle along the floor with the original still howling in laughter and he took some more photos.

Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later

Chibiusa was still angry at him when it was time for them to head to the temple for their lessons. Naruto though was easily ignoring that fact as he locked the front door behind him. Turning around, he grinned at the glare his sister was sending him and said 'Oh come on sis, it was funny!"

Chibiusa gave a sharp 'humph' before she turned and ran out of the yard. Naruto shook his head and thought 'Talk about holding a grudge.' He then took off after his sister wondering how long his sister would be mad at him.

Scene Change: Three Hundred Yards From The Hikawa Shrine

Naruto had easily caught up with his sister and as usual when he wasn't leading her somewhere new had positioned himself on her right side. As they had been running, he had been able to get her to forgive him by promising to get her ice cream after their lessons for the day were done. Now the two were traveling in comfortable silence as they made their way to their lessons.

Or they were until Naruto's passive sensing abilities gained from Shinobi training picked up a presence that was floating in the air above the temple. His head snapped up even as he wrapped his arm around his sister and skidded to a stop. Chibiusa was surprised at the rapid deceleration and would have fallen if not for Naruto's arm around her. Looking at her brother in confusion, she saw him looking at a point just above the temple.

"What is it Naruto?" Chibiusa asked wondering what had caught her brother's attention.

"Most likely trouble." Naruto said before he switched from holding her shoulders to holding her right hand and dragged her to a nearby alley. Making sure that they were the only ones around, he created two clones and said "Alright, one of you needs to transform into sis while the other keeps her safe here, you'll know when it's safe to come out."

The two clones nodded and the one closest to Chibiusa grabbed her hand and gently began pulling her deeper into the alley while the other clone quickly transformed to look like her. Chibiusa softly called out "Be careful Naruto." before she turned and followed the clone further down the small street.

Naruto watched her go before he turned around and began walking back towards the temple. A frown appeared on his face as he told the clone that had took its place on the left side "I'm beginning to think that the Hikawa shrine is a nexus point of fate with all the events that are happening around it."

The clone shrugged and said "Who knows, it just might be one." Looking at where the presence was still floating even if neither of them could visually see it, he said "I sense one of those sisters."

"I sense a trap." The original said.

The clone looked back at him and said "Next move?"

Naruto grinned as he said "Spring the trap."

The two chuckled at the quote before they both began running towards the temple. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the two saw Usagi begin her descent down and they traded a look between them as they both thought 'Of all times she could finally begin to properly hide her presence.' The original made a mental note that he would have to start actively sensing for lunar energy from now on whenever he wanted to find his future mother before he and his transformed clone met Usagi at the middle of the stairs.

"Naruto, Chibiusa, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked confused before she frowned and said "I thought you're lessons were before lunch time during the summer."

"Not today. Mr. Hino had to run some errands around town and so moved them to four o'clock for today." The original Naruto said. He then looked behind him and said "You better hurry if you want to catch the bus back home." As if proving his point, said bus rumbled past to the nearby bus stop and Usagi panicked as she shouted "Hey wait!" and began running down the stairs.

Naruto and his clone both rolled their eyes before they began running back up the stairs. When they reached the top and walked past the entrance, they both heard laughter from above them and looked up. Rapidly dropping out of the sky with the sun blocking her from view until she was ten feet above them was Catsy. As she landed in front of his clone in a crouch, Naruto had to admit that the sun hiding her was a good tactical trick. But when she said "Boo." at the clone he had to roll his eyes even as his clone widened his and began to take a step back in faked shock and fear.

Catsy wasted no time grabbing his clone and jumping back and landing ten feet away holding it with her right arm under its shoulders and a flaming left fist next to its head as she said "One wrong move brat and I blow her head off."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Catsy asked and her flaming fist flared a little hotter and the clone flinched still playing its part.

"Yes. If you kill her you are forfeiting your own life as well and you know it." Naruto said dead serious. Even if that was a clone of his in that woman's grasp, he wanted to make it damned clear that he knew that she couldn't hold the possible death of his sister over him to make him do what she wanted. Unfortunately, all bets were off when it came to everything else so he still had to play it safe since he didn't want her knowing it was a clone in her grasp.

Catsy snarled and was about to give a retort when the clone obviously decided that it didn't like the situation it was in and lifted both of its legs and then brought them both down hard on its captor's own legs while at the same time knocked the flaming fist away from its head. Catsy screamed in pain and her grip on the clone lessoned enough that it was able to slip out of her grip. Instantly diving forward as soon as its feet hit the ground, the clone did a summersault doing a twisting handstand at the end that then turned into a series of cartwheels as it made its way to a position behind its creator.

Seeing the transformed clone now out of her grasp, Catsy snarled and began making a gesture to launch a stream of fire at them. But before she could even lift her right arm to shoulder height Naruto was in her guard with a flying kick slamming into her solar plexus. Catsy's eyes widened as she folded over like an accordion and was sent flying back a good ten feet.

Catsy hit the ground and skipped once, form flipping backwards once from the force and landing face down on the ground where she skidded along for another foot before stopping. Naruto meanwhile landed from his airborne kick and immediately pulled out his sword as he rushed towards his downed opponent intent on permanently putting her out of the war that was currently spanning across two eras. Catsy had just over a second to sense the danger and she quickly rolled away from the young lunar's downward slash at her neck.

Coming out of her roll less than a foot away, Catsy sprung up to her feet and shot a kick at the young shinobi's sword hand hoping to make the kid lose his grip on the sword. But instead of just taking the impact the blond instead used it to quickly bring his sword above his head where he tilted it at just the right angle to momentarily blind his opponent with a reflected glare from the sun. Catsy gave a pained yelp as her eyes immediately closed and she instinctively took a step back from what brought about her momentary pain. Naruto took advantage of this by completing the windmill swing of his sword arm while taking a step forward of his own and sliced a thin cut along Catsy's left leg that caused her to scream again before he took a short hop back and to the side to leave the range of her retaliatory blast of ice fire.

Catsy grit her teeth in an effort to calm herself enough not to give in to the temptation of unleashing enough ice fire to raze the temple they were in to the ground. Instead she focused on the brat who had caused so much pain and formed a whip of blue fire and sent it flashing at the blonde's position. Naruto's eyes briefly widened at the much faster fire before he coated his blade with water chakra and slashed it through the whip even as he jumped out of the way.

It was a good thing he did since the only thing his sword did was cause the whip to wrap around it, which would have not so neatly sliced him in half if he was still in his previous position. Naruto allowed himself a moment to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the fiery whip wrapped multiple times around his sword before he looked back at Catsy and gave a sharp flick of his wrist which pulled the whip out of her hands. As the whip dissipated, he flicked his sword again bringing it to his side as he said "Neat trick, here's mine! Lunar Wave!"

The next thing Catsy knew, the kid in front of her had flicked his wrist yet again sending it in an upward arc and a vertically oriented five foot long blade of lunar energy jumped off the blade towards her leaving a small two inch ditch in the ground underneath as it came at her with all of the inevitability of a train wreck and slammed into her before she could even widen her eyes, never mind think of dodging it.

The impact from the highly condensed Lunar Wave sent Catsy flying a good fifty feet before she slammed into the ground and skipped five times before coming to a rather abrupt halt against the wall of the small storage building where the temple uniforms were kept. As Catsy groaned and slowly began getting to her feet Naruto frowned at the rather severe burn that went from just below the top of her forehead down the inside of her legs all the way to her feet. He had condensed the attack but considering how almost all lunar attacks were based off intent he would have thought the damage would have been a lot less severe seeing as how he had only wanted to knock her out of any possible fighting range of that rather fast fire whip technique of hers.

Putting it down to yang vs. yin conflict, Naruto kept one eye on his opponent as he looked over to where he could feel two chakra signatures that he was becoming very used to working with. Seeing Sailors Mars and Moon standing on top of the roof of the building where charms were sold, he called out "What took you two so long?"

"We had to get the civilians away." Mars answered even as she glared at Catsy who in turn glared at Mars and Moon when she caught sight of them. Naruto blinked at that since to his knowledge there hadn't been any civilians in the area due to the lateness of the hour. Then he remembered Chad and Mr. Hino and he instantly felt stupid for such an oversight on his part. Yes the two were black belts in at least one formal school of martial arts and who knows how many schools of street fighting in Chad's case, but the two weren't trained for the conflict that he and the scouts were currently fighting in.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he shifted back his focus fully on Catsy as she growled in an absolutely feral manner before a literal bonfire of ice fire erupted around her as she allowed her rage to take over and for the first time in the war the woman gave completely in to primal instinct. Naruto felt himself start to get irritated as he thought 'Oh great, we've got a fire using berserker on our hands in an area filled with highly flammable wooden buildings.'

Sailor Moon and Mars both gave audible gulps as Catsy growled at them a second time before she was suddenly in front of the two throwing a flaming punch at both of their heads. The two celestials both dove off the roof of the charm shop and barely avoided getting their heads blown off. As it was, part of their hair caught on fire from the fists hitting them and they rapidly patted out the small embers even as they quickly jumped away from the charm shop to get even more room from their enraged opponent.

Their attention was quite rapidly brought back to the fight as they heard a shout of "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" and a bullet of water shot across the temple grounds and slammed into Catsy's face throwing her head back and forcing her to take a couple of wobbly steps back. Catsy slowly brought her head back forward and began growling at Naruto who frowned at the sight as he muttered to himself "Crap. I was hoping that would do more." Sighing, he thought 'Oh well, if water won't bring her out of it, maybe Lunar energy will.'

Catsy roared and launched herself like a rocket at the blond who looked at her with a calm look on his face as he began to rapidly bring his lunar energy to the surface. Five feet from her target, Catsy saw the blonde's eyes bleed silver. Three feet, a silver aura began surrounding him which at two feet suddenly erupted into a bonfire of energy as his clothes suddenly changed. At one foot away from her target, Catsy's eyes widened as she suddenly found a light encased fist buried in her stomach and silver eyes glaring at her. Naruto, consciousness fully immersed in his lunar energy's power, narrowed his silver eyes before his other hand shot up to come level with Catsy's head and Catsy's eyes widened even further as a Lunar Wave erupted out of it and slammed into her at point blank range fully enveloping her and sending her flying away from the blond for a good twenty feet before she hit the ground and began skipping for another fifteen before finally skidding to a stop forty five feet from the lunar.

Bonfire signifying her berserker rage now nowhere to be seen, but face burned almost beyond recognition from the point blank range yang attack, Catsy groaned as she struggled to rise to her feet. She looked around in confusion as she said "What happened? Last thing I remember was getting hit with that brat's attack."

"**I'm wh**at happened." Naruto said dropping out of his royal form halfway through his sentence no longer needing it since he had successfully taken away his opponent's berserker rage with that last attack and already feeling slightly drained because of the unusual use of said attack. Redrawing his sword, he said "You went berserk and I knocked you out of it. The question is am I going to have to do more or are you going to run off like you always do when things don't go your way?"

Catsy growled and said "I'm going to make things not go YOUR way brat!" She put word to action and sent a wall of ice fire that was wide enough to take up the whole courtyard at the young lunar, only to get the surprise of her life when another, smaller, but just as intense blast of normal colored fire slammed into it and stopped it cold. As the flames died down, they revealed Sailor Mars standing in front of Naruto with an extremely pissed off look on her face that actually made Catsy take a step back in fear as Sailor Mars shouted "You dare try to put this sacred ground in harm's way with your actions?! Oh, you are DEAD!"

Sailor Mars put words to action and shot across the courtyard separating them faster than Catsy could properly react to and put her mastery in karate to good use as she began to lay in on the taller woman who rather quickly found that for every punch or kick she could block, two more managed to get through her guard and those that did went for maximum damage. Five minutes into the assault, Catsy had one broken bons in her right arm, three in her left arm, both hands were absolutely useless due to both wrists being broken, two broken ribs, four more cracked, a shattered right knee cap and come tomorrow she would be nothing but one big bruise including the black eye she now sported. As Catsy struggled to remain standing with just her left leg, Mars finally decided she had did enough damage took a step back and kicked Catsy hard enough in the jaw to send her flying away with said bone also broken.

As Catsy hit the ground none too nicely, Naruto winced and muttered "And that is why I do my best not to anger Kushina-sensei when we're sparring." His still transformed clone walked forward to stand next to him and the blond saw the currently pink headed clone nodding in a sage like manner. Catsy groaned in pain as she struggled to get off the ground but was having trouble with only one limb not broken at any point. As she gritted her teeth against the pain and forced herself to use her broken wrists as support, Naruto saw Mars just standing there and sighed as he thought 'Definitely civilian trained. A shinobi would not just be standing there when they had an enemy dead to rights. Still, seeing as how said enemy has not yet disappeared, maybe we can actually get something from this fight.'

Plan of action in mind, Naruto strode over to where Catsy and Mars were which drew Mars and Moon's attention to him. Seeing the determined look in the younger blonde's eyes and the still drawn sword in his hand, Sailor Moon gasped and said "Naruto, you can't kill her, she's defenseless now!" Catsy looked towards Naruto and her eyes widened as she struggled to get away from the kid that had proven time and time again that he was not afraid to get his hands bloody.

Said blond stared at his future mother and said "You scouts are too soft Moon. This woman has time after time attacked not only you, but also members of this city. A city which you along with your fellow scouts have chosen to defend. But don't worry, I'm not planning on killing her. Unfortunately, given the fact that she has not been evacuated yet and the killing intent I can feel coming from that guy over there, I don't think her ally feels the same."

All three females looked in the direction of Naruto's thumb that he jutted over his shoulder and their eyes widened as they saw Rubeus floating a foot over the entrance gate to the temple. Said redhead had a rather nasty scowl on his face as he glared at Catsy's form and coldly said "You disappoint me Catsy."

"Rubeus." Catsy whispered, yet everyone heard her, and the tone of fear that was in that one word.

"I believe I told you what would happen if you were to fail me Catsy, and yet fail me is exactly what you have done." Rubeus coldly continued as his right hand lifted and a ball of purple fire that roiled like a sealed pot of boiling water appeared in it. Sneering down at his subordinate, he threw the ball at her and as she clumsily caught it out of reflex said "You have failed me for the last time Catsy, and so will be killed. If you return to base, then you will be killed. If you leave this temple to go somewhere else, you will be killed. However, if you want your death to have even a sliver of meaning, you will take that orb and kill everyone in this temple. You-"

"Lunar Style: Lunar Bolt!" Naruto interrupted and said Lunar Bolt slammed into Rubeus' gut and threw him twenty feet higher into the air before he was able to stop himself. As Rubeus yanked the bolt out and glared at the youngest Lunar present, said blond snorted at the man and said "I swear, all supernatural bad guys are the same. Blah, blah, blah, doom and gloom, you have no chance to get out of this alive, blah, blah, blah. You all spend way too much time talking."

"Case in point, Lunar Style: Lunar Storm!" Another Naruto shouted from behind and above Rubeus and he spun around in shock just in time for the imitation attack to slam into him and explode in a series of sunbursts that slammed the redhead's smoking body past the gate…and right onto the other now untransformed clone's sword. Rubeus screamed as the clone's blade pierced his lower spine before the clone streamed lightning natured chakra through his sword and the man started convulsing. The clone then flicked his sword down and Rubeus' unconscious form slid off and hit the ground with a thud before vanishing in a burst of black fire.

Seeing this, the two clones dispersed telling their brother what was currently going on as the original sheathed his sword and turned back towards Catsy who was still holding the roiling ball of fire in her hands while she stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto frowned at her as he said "Now that that's taken care of, you have two options here miss. You can either try to go out fighting like that jerk wanted you to, which most likely won't work by the way. OR, you can leave a group that obviously doesn't care if you live or not and help us instead. Either way, if you don't let me seal that unstable grenade in your hands, there's going to be trouble for all of us."

Catsy's face went through a series of emotions as she fought to come to a decision before she shifted her eyes down to said grenade and hesitatingly lifted them and said "Here."

Naruto nodded before he walked over and slid his backpack off his shoulders. Zipping it open, he pulled out a scroll and a pen containing sealing ink as Sailor Mars told Catsy "Believe me or not, you're actually making the right call on this. This temple is built over a lay line that is primarily aligned with the element of fire. If that thing was to go off, it could cause a chain reaction that would have spread through the lay line doing untold amounts of damage across its entire length."

"So basically this thing could have made one giant volcano. That's comforting." Naruto said before the ball of fire shot into the storage seal he had made and he quickly rolled the scroll up and put it back into his pack before taking a couple of steps back and continued "Potential city buster gone now, do you plan to still try to fight us in your condition or can we actually start having a decent conversation with you now?"

Catsy's violet eyes rose from where she had been staring at the scroll holding the elemental grenade to meet Naruto's calm sapphire and said "There is nothing left for me with the others, I'll cooperate."

Naruto studied her for a moment before his hand reached back into his pack which he hadn't put on yet and pulled out his communications array and set it on the ground so that its projected image would take in everyone present. An instant later, the image of the Hokage's Office came into view showing Minato reading a scroll on his desk with Kushina reading over his shoulder. The two's eyes instantly flicked up as they sensed that they were being watched by someone other than the Anbu guards hiding in the shadows of the room and Minato began rolling up the scroll even as he said "Report."

Naruto's spine went ramrod straight as he said "Sir, we have an injured defector willing to provide us information on the Invaders. I request permission to send her to the Village so that way she is safe from any assassination attempts the enemy may try."

Minato's eyes flicked over to look over Catsy's battered form before flicking back to Naruto and said "Permission granted. Set spatial coordinates for room five in the T&I building and we'll heal her before start debriefing her right after."

Naruto frowned at how quickly his teacher was willing to accept Catsy and said "Did something happen sensei? Normally you would think something like this over for at least a few minutes before deciding."

Both Minato and Kushina frowned and Minato tapped the scroll that the two had been reading as he said "Unfortunately, something did. Yesterday there was a surprise attack on Port Kirian by the Invaders. Just under half of the ships that were there during the attack were destroyed. If it wasn't for the Infinity that was stationed there for refueling the damage could have been much worst. In response, the Daimyo's ordered that the Invader forces are to be treated as actively hostile and has begun mobilizing his forces. Any information your defector can give us will be appreciated."

Naruto frowned at his teacher's words. When he had left his home time, the Invaders had seemed content to leave the Elemental Nations alone until they had conquered Crystal Tokyo and the lands it ruled over. It was rather fool hardy to fight a war on two fronts if you could avoid it so most had assumed that as long as Crystal Tokyo still remained the Elemental Nations would be safe. Apparently this was no longer the case.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Naruto said "Right, say no more." Reaching into the neck of his shirt, the young lunar pulled out his time key and pointed it at Catsy who looked at the temporal tool with a wary look as he said "Ma'am, we may have been enemies but rest assured that I have nothing to do with how bumpy this is going to be."

"What?" Catsy asked before a blast of pink energy shot out of the key and slammed into her and the purple themed woman disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke which quickly cleared leaving no trace of said woman.

The hologram showing the Hokage's office flashed yellow immediately after as the Hokage used his famous Hirashin technique to go to the T&I building and his wife calmly slipped into the now vacant chair. Kushina cracked her neck to the side with one hand as she pulled out a blank scroll and an ink brush with the other and said "Please continue Naruto."

Naruto nodded and continued his report telling his teacher everything that happened finishing with the prank he had pulled on his sister that morning. Kushina wasn't the only one grinning at his story as a now untransformed Usuagi was struggling to breath from her laughter. Rei though had a frown on her face which only grew as Kushina said "I hope you took pictures."

Rei scowled as Naruto nodded and said "I'll send the pictures once their developed."

Rei's growling drew everyone's attention to her as she glared at Kushina and said "I can't believe you encourage your student to torment his sister like that!"

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the temple guardian and said "I hardly believe a simple practical joke that left no lasting effects could be called tormenting. Stop being such a stick in the mud young lady." Everyone heard Rei's jaw slam into the ground even as Usagi nearly ruptured a gut as she began laughing again at her friend as Kushina turned back to Naruto and said "Keep up the good work Naruto. With any luck, the information your defector will give us will allow us to wrap things up before the year is out and you and your sister will be back in the time period you two belong."

"I'm looking forward to it; there'll be a lot less drama when we return. And that's saying something considering how some of the others are." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kushina matched his smirk as she said "Indeed. See you then Naruto." With those parting words the hologram turned off and Naruto placed his hand back on the device and began tapping ten symbols in a seemingly random order as he said "That Rubeus character should have had plenty of time now to reach his base for medical treatment. Let's see where it is shall we?"

Usagi frowned and said "How do you plan to do that?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her with a grin on his face and said "My clone did more than run the guy through with his sword. He also managed to slap a miniature tracking seal on him." Turning back to the device which began to light up again, the young blonde continued "With it, we should be able to determine where the Invaders are based in this time and come up with a plan of attack." The communications device finished bringing up the data from the tracking seal and a series of numbers scrolled down the 'screen' of the device as it linked up with a local satellite and matched the information it was receiving with a set of GPS and height coordinates. Seeing the coordinates, Naruto's grin faded to a frown as he said "Well, that can't be good."

"What is it Naruto?" Usagi asked with a tilted head.

Gesturing to the coordinates in front of him, Naruto said "If these coordinates are right, and considering how hard it would be to detect the tracking seal I have no reason to doubt them, the Invaders' base is only two hundred feet above the tallest building in Tokyo's main business district."

"But how can that be possible? Surely someone would have noticed some flying fortress hanging in the sky." Rei said with confused eyes.

"Not if it's cloaked. Don't forget, these guys come from a thousand years in the future so their technology level is quite literally centuries ahead of everyone else in this time period." Naruto said even as he tapped another seal on his device which proceeded to switch from coordinates to imaging and a top down image of the business district appeared. Pointing at the building that the base was over, he continued "They're most likely using this building as a reference point to stay below the lowest altitude allowed for any flights over Tokyo so that way they aren't detected by plane crash and all of the communications that are happening in the area twenty four seven would likely cover any signals their base gives off."

"That's great and all, but if that's the case, how do we even get to it? I mean, it's hard to attack a base you can't reach." Rei asked.

Naruto frowned as he shut the hologram off and placed it back in his backpack. Turning around as he put the pack on, he said "You're right. I'm afraid just having a set of coordinates isn't going to cut it. Thankfully, we have access to a computer that should be able to pierce through their cloaks. I'm willing to bet my whisker marks that Ami's Mercury Computer can give us a better idea of what we're dealing with. So while I take Chibiusa home, you two find Ami and have her scan for the base. We'll meet back at Usagi's house in two hours to start planning. Sound good?"

The two girls traded looks with each other before they nodded and the three took off running.

Omake 4: Who Says Dead Men Tell No Tales?

Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo could only stare alongside five hundred other Lunars as ten Ancients surrounded Selene with electricity surging through their arms and into said girl's brain through hand contact. The experience was obviously uncomfortable for said Lunar as shown by her twitching but the young ruler took it with grit teeth and not a single sound escaped her lips.

Finally after fifteen minutes, the electricity entering Selene's body stopped and her body slackened. The lead Ancient caught her body before she could fall to the ground and said a few words gaining a nod from his extremely distant descendant before the rest of the Ancients gave them some room. As the rest of the Lunars who took part in the game of 'Lunar Telephone' also began splitting up into different groups in order to have like-minded conversations, Serenity walked over and said "How is she Lord Kamiya?"

Tai Kamiya, lead Ancient Scientist of the Dragon's Bane project stared at Selene with a thoughtful look as he said "Well, her brain was thankfully able to properly download, for lack of a better term, all of the required information without writing over anything important in the process so she should be able to help her people build the Dragon Banes when she leaves the Lunar Scape. Unfortunately, she's going to be twitching for about an hour once she does but that should be the only side effect." Turning towards Serenity, he said "That aside, are you sure you don't want something for your own problem? We could give you an ion beam weapon or an electromagnetic shield that would make those Invaders thinks five times again about what they were trying to do."

Serenity's lips twitched even as she shook her head and said "Tempting, but with my corporal form currently encased in crystal in order to replace our currently unavailable Silver Crystal I can't risk leaving my hibernation cycle for any period of time and my two children are currently in another time in order to keep them safe so I can't relay the information to them in order to tell my scientists how to create them. Maybe if we had access to the Gold Crystal we could take the chance, but that temperamental hunk of rock hasn't deigned to manifest in two thousand years so no dice on that count."

"Pity." The Ancient said before he shook his head and continued "Well, we may not be able to help on your front, but we can help repair young Solaris' rifling chamber before we go."

"Oi! Who are you calling young?!" Said Lunar, a tall man with shimmering gold hair and blazing red eyes called from where he was talking with a group of six other scientists.

Tai snorted and said "I'm calling the idiot who decided that a gyroscope would be the best way to stabilize a soul in transit when a simple rifle configuration coupled with a half-life nuan phase pulse would work just as well with a lot less hassle young."

Solaris blinked and said "Wouldn't that leave the user with a migraine for the next twelve months and glowing for just as long?"

Tai snorted again and said "Only if you don't encase the inside of the rifle with a lead coating two inches thick."

Solaris cocked his head and said "That could possibly work."

"Yes it could, now shall we? Serenity, would you care to join us?" Tai asked as he began walking towards where the remains of the chamber were. Serenity shrugged and followed. Who knew, maybe she could learn something.


End file.
